SWAT Kats: The Absolute Journey
by AkaneKitty
Summary: Finale: While Feral and Callie are at the Banquet, Jake is forced into a impromptu duel by Nanami, who wants Jake's engagement to be broken. Will Jake be able to win when Chance makes a sacrifice to save his friend?
1. The FAQ

Swat Kats: The Absolute Journey FAQ  
  
Author Introduction:  
  
Ni-hao!(Hi, There) My name is Kim R., with my Internet name being AkaneKitty. I am(at this time) a second semester Sophomore in college. This is my first time as a fanfiction author, but not to writing in general. I hope to be an author or a video game designer someday. But enough about me :p  
  
About the Series:  
  
This series of stories starts up around a year after the show ends. It centers around character relationships and interactions, as well as the challanges. To say anymore would spoil, but this fic is very layered, with one truth covering another truth. So this, in a sense, is a drama and a romance.   
  
The first two fics were written 3 years ago. The rest of the fics were written this summer and beyond. Since I decided to change directions in the storyline, you might notice a writing change. The first two fics are mostly setup, with the real story happening in chapters 3 and beyond.  
  
This series fanfic is inspired in part by an anime called Shoujo Kakume Utena. You can probably catch some of the quotes in the fic from that anime, as well as some RPG video games.   
  
And now, onto the FAQ!  
  
***************************  
  
Word descriptions:  
  
Some words that will be commonly used. These are mostly Japanese.  
  
Hai: Affirmative answer. Like yes.  
  
Oniisama: Big brother. Some kats may call a close friend this.  
  
Oneesama: Big sister: Same as above.  
  
Gomen: Sorry.  
  
Nani: What.  
  
Baka: Stupid, idiot.  
  
***************************  
  
Western honorific system:  
  
This is how western kats and she-kats, which I introduce, mostly address each other. You may know this if you know Japanese.  
  
-sama: High respect. Used with Callie, Feral, and other kats in high places. As in Briggs-sama.  
  
-kun/-chan: A very familiar way of addressing kats and she-kats. Like a nickname. Chan can be used as a cutesy nickname for a kat.  
  
-san: A regular way of addressing kats and she-kats. They may know them, but not really know them. Ironically, Anshi(see below) uses this with Manx!  
  
******************************  
  
Draconians: Draconians are a sub group of Westerners. As the name implies, they are associated with the Dragon. Jake is a Draconian. More to come later. . .  
  
*****************************  
  
Characters:  
  
This file will update if a new character is introduced. Infrequently, I hope.   
  
Commander Felix Okto:  
  
Age: Mid-50's  
  
Physical description: Has hair long enough for a short ponytail, with a build similar to Feral. One of Feral's friends from the early days, Okto is a lovable kat, always getting into trouble with his 'wandering eye'. He takes his job very seriously. Like Feral's obsession with the Swat Kats, Okto's is with a hacker named Wolfe. He lives to see the kat behind bars.  
  
Commander Lei Moon (Nickname: Lei-Lei):  
  
Age: Mid-40's  
  
Physical Description: A Siamese she-kat with deep green eyes. Jet Black hair that comes to her shoulders. Brown tipped ears and tail. Lei-Lei is Okto's on and off girlfriend(His wandering eyes account for that). She, too, is one of Feral's old friends. She commands the city of Minmei, where Mr. Young comes from.  
  
The Commanders are minor characters. They pop in and out.  
  
Sergeant Gina Persian  
  
Age: Mid-20's  
  
Physical description: A nice-looking Tokatian she-kat. She has black hair streaked with blonde. She's as tall as T-Bone. She wears the male Enforcer uniform. Feral's newest transferee from the Tokata Police Squad and Felina's new partner, Gina is a tough cop and even tougher fighter pilot. She is alsoa licensed Vice officer, and goes undercover often. She and T-Bone do not get along, and doesn't see eye to eye with Callie. Gina has a g-suit similar to T-Bone's, except that legs cut off of it, looking like shorts.  
  
Anshi Tomodachi  
  
Age: 23  
  
Description: As Callie's new assistant, Anshi is a mysterious, western she-kat. She is very petite, has green eyes and short blonde hair. She asks many questions, but doesn't volunteer much herself. Quiet, she speaks simply and uses the Western honorific system of addressing kats and she-kats. But, what's her connection to Feral...   
  
Kandi  
  
Age: 22  
  
Description: A burgundy, curly haired she-kat. She is curvy, and has deep blue eyes. She sneaks into Manx's life during a golf game. She wears fur tight clothes and loves to "suggest" things to kats. She intends to be Manx's girlfriend, but she hears that Feral is pretty cute...  
  
Ascott Clawson  
  
Age: 48  
  
Description: Jake's father. Dark brown kat, like Jake. Commander of the Special Ops. He is Feral's best friend since high school. He understands Feral better than anyone besides his family at the present time.  
  
Hitomi Clawson:  
  
Age 47  
  
Description: Jake's mother. A light brown kat. She is very slender, and elegant lady. She has long black hair, which is most of the time tightly braided down the center of her head. She wears elaborate makeup, which shows her status as a married Draconian.  
  
Phoebe  
  
Age: 21  
  
Description: Phoebe is a light toned she-kat, with emerald eyes. She has long brown hair tightly braided down the center of her head, like Hitomi. What is her "real" connection to Jake?  
  
Jem: These three she-kats are singers as well as vigilantes. You can identify the she-kat by the hair color. They wear leather outfits, and knee-high boots. They use their singing as cover to get into cities. They are currently after Lokii.  
  
Garnet: She is the leader of the group. She has purple hair which is drawn into a long ponytail. She has a light gun, and her secondary weapon is a retractable bo staff. She is also the lead singer, and plays the guitar. Very level headed. Her alter ego is. . .  
  
Kia Fleur  
  
Age: 24  
  
She is a light brown she-kat, with dark brown hair drawn into a ponytail. She is a college student, studying music history. She level headed like Garnet, which offsets her friends.  
  
Sapphire: She takes charge if something happens to Garnet. She has short hair which is blue. She can be hot headed, and a bit pessimistic. She also carries a light gun, and her secondary weapons are iron fans, which she keeps in her boots. She plays bass guitar. Her alter ego is. . .  
  
Lori Slyver:  
  
Age: 25  
  
She is a small, yellow she-kat. Her short hair is brown. She is the oldest, which is reflected in her attitude sometimes. Like Sapphire, she can be pessimistic. She's a college student studying to be a chemist. She also loves to play the violin.  
  
Jade: She is the spiritual advisor of the group. She has long, green hair. Her emerald pendent, always on the outside of her clothes, tells her where Lokii is and gives insight on kats feeling. She's found out a few secrets this way. She's quiet, but always optimistic. She doesn't have a gun, but uses her whip. Her alter ego is. . .  
  
Megumi Nolan(Meg):  
  
Age: 23  
  
She is the tallest she-kat of the group. She has dark-brown fur, and long black hair. The emerald pendent is always inside her clothes in this state. She is a college student studying to become a teacher. Like Jade, she is quiet and optimistic.   
  
To go from college students to vigilantes, the use a hologram system. The system is inside their star-shaped earrings they wear all the time. They have a back up system in case one fail, but it's a constant worry for them.  
  
********************************  
  
Villains:  
  
Lokii: A spirit of mischief. You might know the name from Norse mythology. She is the female counterpart of MadKat's, even though she didn't get confined to a kat-in-the-box. She waivers between good and evil, which keeps her out of the box. She uses her Tarot cards to get information, and also uses them as weapon. They are razor sharp. She uses MadKat's way of addressing Calico and Feral. Callie: Queen / Feral: Knight.  
  
Greymalkin(Grey): The spirit of MadKat confined in the kat-in-the-box. Name taken from the play Macbeth. It was the witch's familiar. He lives for revenge.  
  
Katra: A female lord of crime. She has networks all over, and has come to MegaKat City to take over its underworld. She also came here for chemicals for her katnip. She has a piercing scream that shatters glass, and great fighter. She gives any kat a run for their money.  
  
*****************************  
  
That's all for now. I'll update as need be. If you need some clarification, e-mail me at AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Ja ne! (See you!) 


	2. Prelude

Ni-hao! This is the "story before the story." This introduces Feral's   
friends and his new Sergeant. As always, comments, complaints, and/or   
flames are welcome at AkaneKitty@aol.com.  
Enjoy!   
~Kim R.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Swat Kats:The Series   
Prelude  
  
"Oh, come on Feral! Humor us this time!"  
"Yeah, and besides, you haven't had a girlfriend since the days of   
being a Lt. "  
Feral hmphs into his mustache and looks at his two Commander   
friends warily. Commander Felix Okto, a 50ish kat with a ponytail and   
wandering eye, and Commander Lei Moon, his off and on Siamese girlfriend,   
look at him imploringly.  
"I'm not interested." Feral says flatly, although he had been   
thinking about it.  
"You need a date for the Ball coming up in a couple of months." Lei   
Moon, the she-kat everyone calls Lei-Lei, says." What better a time to get   
a she-kat and get to know her."  
"Come on, you're not getting any younger!" Okto says. "And besides,   
weren't you called 'Don Juan' when you were a rookie?"  
"That was 20 some odd years ago!" Feral admonishes, but softens a   
bit. "And besides, I've changes since then."  
"No you haven't, you donkey!" Lei-Lei looks at him with those big   
green eyes of hers. "You're still as handsome as you were 20 years ago."  
"Well..." Feral says, and starts to think. His brother had begun to   
hound him for not producing heirs to the Feral name a few weeks ago.   
"You're the oldest male in the Feral family!" His brother argued.   
"You should be married by now." Feral now wondered if his brother put his   
friends up to this.  
"Oh, all right!" Feral finally says. "I'll do it if you'll get off   
my back!"  
"Great U-kun!" Lei-Lei shortened his first name. "You'll meet her   
soon. She'll be visiting here soon." Feral grumbles and reaches across his   
desk for his mail.  
"We'll even double date with you." Okto says as an added   
incentive.  
"What?" Feral continues to read his mail. "You've got to be   
kidding!"  
"It'll be fun!" Lei protests.  
"Look," Feral tries to change the subject. "Do you two want to go   
to the Dojo Championships with me, Sergeant Persain and Felina? My ex   
sister-in-law gave us tickets."  
"Sure!" They agree.  
Just then, Feral's radio squawks. "Requesting Commander's presence   
at Pumadyne. Arson and burglary suspected. Sergeant Gina Persain and Lt.   
Felina Feral are on site. SWAT Kats spotted."  
"Great!" Feral grumbles as he jumps up and grabs his gun and coat.  
"Do you want to come along?" Feral asks his friends.   
"Sure!" Okto grabs his coat.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wow, what a mess." Sergeant Gina Persain, Feral's latest transferee  
from the Tokata Police Squad, comments as she looks at the wet and   
smoldering remains of Pumadyne.  
The SWAT Kats had seen the fire and has extinguished it before Gina   
and her partner Felina had shown up. "Uncle's not going to like this."   
Felina thinks.   
"We put out the request that the Commander could show up here."   
Felina says. "Let's hope he's in a good mood."  
"Not likely." Gina spotted the SWAT Kats wandering around the crime   
scene. It was futile to try and stop them. "Well, tell your 'friends' to   
hurry up and finish looking before the Commander shows up. We don't want to   
put him in a bad mood."  
"Right." Felina says. Felina knew Gina really didn't connect with   
the SWAT Kats, especially T-Bone, when she first arrived here. Felina wanted   
to if all possible avoid Mega War 3.  
"Guys," Felina says, walking over to them. "Gina gave me the warning   
that Uncle's on his way with friends. Finish up what you're doing and get   
out of dodge."  
"Why would Gina tell us that?" T-Bone asks, with a little spite.   
Gina had bruised his ego when she first arrived. *(Author's note: Remind me   
to tell you that story :) )   
Felina shrugs. "So what did you find? Anything?"  
"Nah. Pumadyne was complete destroyed." Razor says, looking at the   
rumble.  
"Yeah, when we came here, Pumadyne was completely engulfed." T-Bone   
says.  
"Well, that's a piece of info we can use." Gina smirks, walking to   
them. "And you always say that the Enforcers are always late."  
"Well they are, present company excluded of course." T-Bone   
admonished.  
"Ha!" Gina puts her hands on her hips. "The tides have changed,   
when the legal law enforcement body is getting ahead of the vigilantes."   
"Aren't you being ironic?" Razor asks, puzzled. "Aren't you a   
vigilante called Scorpina?"  
"I am a legal vigilante recognized by all law enforcement bodies."   
Gina answers with a small smile. She thought Razor was cute. "In other   
words, I have diplomatic immunity."  
The sound of an approaching helicopter diverts Gina attention.   
"Well, I have to go give my report to the Commander. Felina, are you   
coming?"  
Felina shakes her head. "No, you go on ahead. I want to look around   
here myself."  
Gina nods and with one last glance at T-Bone, she walks over to the   
helicopter landing.  
"Boy, is she a piece of work." T-Bone grumbles to Razor. Felina   
overhears as she looks at some rubble.  
"Hey! That's my partner you're talking about!"  
"Well she is, Felina." T-Bone protests weakly.  
"You wouldn't being be saying that if she hadn't outmaneuvered you   
in her jet." Razor took the chance of goading T-Bone. T-Bone gives him a   
look.  
"Granted, she is a good pilot," T-Bone says, thinking 'She's a damn   
good pilot.' "But that's not what bugs me. What bugs me is the way she acts   
all high and mighty."  
"When you're the goddaughter of a mayor, I guess that can do that   
to a person." Felina fidgets, eager to change the subject. "Now, are you   
going to help me sift through this rubble for evidence or not? My guess if   
no evidence is found, it will be classified an Unexplained Arson."   
The three begin to sift through the remains of Pumadyne as Gina   
walks up to the three commanders, who have just gotten out of the   
helicopter. "Commanders. " Gina recognizes all of them.  
"Don't tell me this is what's left off Pumadyne." Feral says after   
he surveys the scene.  
"I'm afraid it's true. We're looking for any kind of evidence but,   
as you can see, it going to be very difficult."  
"A report on the events surrounding this Arson." Feral tells Gina.   
Okto and Moon walk off to look at the scene better.  
"Around 5:30pm today, we got a call from Pumadyne officials that   
Pumadyne had exploded and was on fire. The officials said they had received   
a warning about the event and had gotten everyone out in time. Due to rush   
hour traffic, I got here around 5:50. By then, Pumadyne had been destroyed   
and the fired put out."  
"Who put the fire out?" Feral asks.  
"The SWAT Kats." Gina says simply. Feral groans.  
"I should have known." Feral sighs. "Anything else?"  
Gina shakes her head. "As of right now, no evidence has been found."  
"And I have to explain to the Media and Ms. Briggs." Feral sighs.   
"Good job, Sergeant. Carry on."  
Gina nods and heads back to the area. Feral walks over to Okto and   
Lei-Lei. Felix was poking something with his baton.  
"It looks like the fire went from the bottom to the top." Felix says.  
"It also looks like classic arson." Lei-Lei adds.  
"You know what this means?" Feral asks his two friends.  
"What?" They ask.  
"No sleeping for 24 hours!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I thought you had split." Gina says, walks over to T-Bone, looking   
him in the face.  
"Don't start with me." T-Bone almost growls. Gina cocks her head to   
the side. "We're trying to help your people out."  
"By occupying more space?" Gina looks him up and down. "You know, a   
vigilante like you should work out more. I meanà"  
Razor stifles a laugh. T-Bone was as big as they come. Felina   
chuckles.  
"Listen lady, do you really think I need to work out?" T-Bone asks   
in disbelief.  
"If it'll help your flyingà"   
T-Bone, at this point, has had it with the she-kat. Gina starts to   
shake her head. "My, my. How a pilot's ego just shatters to pieces at the   
mention of something negative."  
"I'm warning you..." T-Bone growls.  
"Is that a threat?" Gina crosses her arms across her ample chest.   
"If it is, I'll throw your tail in the slammer so fast it'll make that big   
head of yours spin."  
Razor, who had chosen to ignore them at this point, finds a sheet of   
paper in the rubble. The paper was burnt around the edges from the fire.   
Razor had just put in his uniform pocket when the rough paw of T-Bone had   
grabbed him by the arm. "Wha~" Razor gasps.  
"We're outta here!" T-Bone barely kept his anger in check.   
"No big lost there." Gina smiles.   
T-Bone then noticed how pretty she was when she smiled. The notation   
passed just as quickly. T-Bone releases Razor from his iron deathgrip, and   
Razor rubs his arm absentmindedly.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the two walk away after saying goodbye to Felina, Razor mentions   
what he found to T-Bone.   
"It has some symbols on it." Razor was saying. "I won't know until   
we get back to hangar."  
"Great! It'll give us something to rub in Gina's face." T-Bone had   
calmed down and was himself again.   
The two climb into the TurboKat and take off and head off in the   
direction of hangar.  
"You know what, SureShot?" T-Bone calls to Razor over the roar of   
the engines. "I want to know why she doesn't pick on you."  
"I'm the gunner, hotshot!" Razor ribbed T-Bone. "And besides, maybe   
she relates to you more being a pilot herself."  
T-Bone was quiet for a while. "You think so?"   
Razor sees an opportunity. "Could this be love?"  
"Don't be ridiculous!" T-Bone says quickly.  
Razor chance for a reply was cutoff as Callie's signal alarm goes   
off. Razor answers it. "Yes, Ms. Briggs."  
"Guys, I heard you put out the fire at Pumadyne." Callie says over   
the radio. "I also heard you left earlier than you usually do. Did Feral   
run you off again?"  
"No. It was Sergeant Persain this time." Razor answers for T-Bone.   
"Ah, the Commander's new transferee." Callie acknowledged. "Anyway,   
will you meet me at Enforcer Headquarters? I can talk to you more there."  
"We're there Ms. Briggs." T-Bone had already maneuvered the jet   
around as Callie disconnects.  
"Ready for another round with the Sergeant?" Razor asks T-Bone.   
"I already have my gloves on."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm proud of Gina and Felina today." Feral tells his friends in   
his office after they returned. "Too bad we couldn't find anymore evidence."  
"What are you going to do next?" Felix asks.  
"Gina, along with Felina, is gone undercover to look for some more   
clues before shift change." Feral sits downs behind his desk.  
"Well, we got to go." Felix looks at his watch. "We'll be back   
tomorrow afternoon."  
"Yeah," Lei-Lei says as they start out the door. "and don't forget   
about the date."  
"Great." Feral groans as they leave. "I was hoping they forgot   
about that."  
A few minutes later there was knock on Feral's door. "Enter." He   
says.  
Feral takes a look at the entourage behind Ms. Briggs. "Gina must be   
slipping. You actually returned, this time."  
"Come off it, Feral." Callie defends the Swat Kats. "Why would you   
have that kind of sergeant?"  
"A sergeant that does her job!" If the deputy mayor could defend the   
SWAT Kats, he could damn well defend his Enforcers. "Isn't that what you've   
been harping on for the past few months? That we haven't been doing our job?"  
Callie is silent as she lets Feral's words sink in. "TouchT." She   
finally says to him.  
"Feral does has a point." Callie thinks to herself. "The Enforcers   
have improved greatly over the past couple of months. And here I am   
defending the boys instead of..."  
Callie thought are interrupted when Felina busted into her UncleÆs   
office. "Felina!" Feral sternly states.  
"Sorry, but you have to know what Gina and I found out when we   
searched for information." Felina says in one breath, and oblivious to who   
else was in the room.  
"Go on." Feral nods.  
"Seems like some bigwig came through town a couple days ago looking   
for hired help." Felina states. "And Gina says that the kat they described   
sounded like one of the bodyguards for a kingpin she knows about."  
This rouses Feral's curiosity. "Where is Gina?"   
"On the airstrip, servicing her jet." Felina mentions the jet that   
Gina brought with her.  
Feral rises from his chair. "I think I'll go talk to her." And he   
walks out the door with Felina. Callie and the SWAT Kats follow   
discreetly.  
After letting the Feral's go ahead awhile, Callie motions for the   
SWAT Kats to stop.  
"Wait a second." Callie says as she searches through her purse.   
"I'm sure you heard of the Dojo Championships coming to town, right?"  
They nod.  
"Well, the mayor's office got free tickets and since the mayor's   
out of town, I thought you'd like this." Callie hands a ticket to each of   
them. "I want you to be there."  
"Gee, thanks Ms. Briggs." Razor says, almost blushing. The paper he   
found at Pumadyne falls to the floor as he pockets the ticket.  
"What's that?" Callie noticed the paper.  
"Razor found the paper at Pumadyne." T-Bone answers. "We're going   
to try and decipher it."  
"Better not let Feral see it." Callie mentions.  
T-Bone grabs the paper and pockets it. "We better go. I'm eager to   
find out what Gina got."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What a day!" Gina, who was in her short, black dress after being   
undercover, sighs as she loads her jet with specially made Spider Missiles   
and Tar pellets. "I have a major company blow up, and the top that of, I   
have a run in with that tomkat T-Bone! The stripes are cute, but the rest is   
boorish and arrogant."  
"Sergeant!" Gina hears a voice behind her.  
"I'm coming, sir!" Gina finishes loading and closes the payload   
door. Gina starts toward the Commander, and stops when she sees T-Bone, who   
had caught up with the Feral's.  
"Here we go again." T-Bone, who was in miniature shock after seeing   
Gina in her dress, mutters loud enough for Callie and Razor to hear.  
"Felina was telling what you found out." Feral was saying. "What is   
this kingpin you were talking about."  
"Oh, you mean the wannabe kingpin." Gina says, reaching into her   
bag, feeling for her whip. She sees a paper hanging out of T-Bone's pocket   
"The wannabe is Katra. who is trying to expand her father's network. Her   
father had a pretty big network; Commander Okto should know about that."  
Feral nods. "Anything else?"  
"Only that Katra is using her father's proven resources. She's  
probably trying get a foothold in MegaKat's city's underworld."  
"How can you tell it's this criminal?" Callie asks. Gina blinks.   
She hadn't noticed the Deputy Mayor.  
"She uses bombs and arson to destroy the places she hits, and she   
usually leaves a note, detailing her crime." Gina rattles off, noticing the   
recognition between T-Bone and Razor. "Since we didn't find any evidence   
today, it's going to hard to prove it was her."  
Razor and T-Bone slowly edge away from the group. Gina decides to   
let them go.  
"They know or found something." Gina thinks, dropping her whip back   
into her bag . "I'll find out tomorrow if they have. They'll probably rub   
it in my face if they do."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jake and Chance, after getting back from Enforcer headquarters,   
worked feverishly to get the backlog of cars off they had left behind. They   
had decided that the examining of the paper they found would have to wait   
for now. When the last car was finished and when Chance had the opportunity   
to plop on the couch, it was midnight.  
"Chance! Put on Litterbin!" Jake calls from the kitchen, looking for   
leftover pizza and milk.  
"No way!" Chance calls back. "You had it on all last week!"  
"Well, at least put it on the news." Jake says as he comes from the   
kitchen, two plates of pizza in paw.   
Chance reluctantly changes the channel and grabs a plate of pizza   
from Jake at the same time. Jake shakes his head and sits down.  
"Pumadyne was completely destroyed this evening by what it appears   
to be arson." Ana Gora's voice filled the room from the TV "There were no   
casualties thanks to a warning phoned in to Pumadyne. Stay tuned to Kat's   
Eye News for further details."  
"Hey!" Chance jumped up, nearly spilling his pizza. "I almost   
forget about that note! Let go to hangar and get it. It's still in my   
G-Suit.  
Jake sighs as Chance runs down to the hangar to get the note. Jake   
discreetly changes the channel to Litterbin.  
"I was looking at it on the way up." Chance says, handing over the   
note over to Jake. "The words are in illegible cursive, written in red   
paint. Can you read it?"  
"After reading your orders," Jake says, glancing at the note, "this   
should be a piece of cake."  
Jake grabs some paper and a pencil. He starts to transcribe the   
note::  
Get ready, MegaKat City,  
This was just a sample of my power.  
Be prepared to face my wrath!   
~Katra  
Jake glances at Chance, who had just read the transcribed note. No   
one says nothing for awhile. Finally, Jake breaks the silence.  
"To borrow a popular phrase, Chance; 'There's something rotten in   
MegaKat City.'"  
  
To be continued....  
  
  



	3. A New Beginning

Ni-hao! This continues from the story Prelude. This introduces Katra and   
Lokii, two villainesses.  
Enjoy!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Swat Kats: The Series  
A New Beginning  
  
Later that night....around 1:30 am...  
  
Gina wrapped her terry cloth robe around her a little tighter. She   
paced the floor of her condominium nervously. Being on the top floor of a   
MegaKat city high-rise, it gave her a grand view of the city which usually   
calmed her nerves after a hard day at work. This time, it made her even more   
restless. "Those SWAT Kats most have found something." Gina tried to close   
the split that her robe had created on top of her left leg. "I bet that   
mangy T-Bone can't wait to show it off. I'd better prepare myself for war   
tomorrow. I have the mid-morning shift." Gina walks over to the large pane   
of glass and starts to close the curtains. "Well, time to call it a night."   
She thinks, closing the final curtain.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2:30 am....  
  
"Haul tail Razor!" T-Bone calls behind his shoulder, climbing the   
fire escape of Gina's high-rise. The SWAT Kats, at T-Bone's late night   
revelation, decided to go over to Gina's condo to give her the evidence.   
T-Bone wouldn't say to Razor how he found out Gina's address, but Razor   
thought it would be best to kid him about it later.  
"T-Bone, what possessed you to come over here Gina's other than get   
some measure of revenge?" Razor gasps, taking the stairs two at a time. They   
had parked the TurboKat a good distance away. "You know we have a backlog as   
tall as MegaKat towers to do in the morning! And then any SWAT Kat   
duties..."  
"Yeah, yeah." T-Bone mutters, finally reaching the roof top.   
"Finally!"  
"O.K., wiseguy," Razor wheezes as he finally makes it the roof. "How   
do we give the evidence to the Sergeant?....T-Bone?"  
T-Bone had wandered to a vent and started to unscrew it. "This is   
how we get in." he says.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THUMP!  
"Huh?" Gina sleepily rubs her eyes, stretches in her bed, and looks   
at the clock. "What's that noise at this ungodly hour?"  
THUD! CRASH!  
Gina leaps up out the bed, grabbing her gun and her robe in one   
fluid motion. Gina quickly puts on her robe and presses herself to the wall.  
Hugging the wall and keeping to the shadows, she makes her way to the living   
room. With one paw firmly on the trigger of her gun, she flicks on the   
lights.  
There, in all his splendor, was T-Bone, who had fallen through the   
vent in her ceiling and had landed unceremoniously on her low table. "T-Bone!  
You bastard!" Gina yells at him, now with two paws on the gun. "What are you   
doing here?"  
A few seconds later, Razor carefully lowers himself through the vent   
with his glovatrix. "Uh, hi Sergeant."  
"Wha..." Gina, now confused, backs up to a better vantage point.  
"I know you're wondering why we're here." T-Bone picks himself up,   
brushing the bits of wood of his g-suit. He notices Gina's gun trained on   
him. "Can you put away your gun?"  
"Like hell I will." Gina spared no words. "Now tell me why you're   
here."  
For an answer, Razor pulled out the red-worded note he found and   
hands it to her. Gina lowers her gun as she reads the note.  
"Katra." Gina says after awhile. "She always writes in read nail   
polish."  
"Nail polish?" T-Bone asks, surprised. "I thought it was paint."  
Gina chips away some of the nail polish away with her own nail. She   
holds it up for T-Bone to see. "Nail polish chips away easier than paint."   
"A she-kat thing?" T-Bone smiles.  
"You could say that." Gina responds, sheathing her nail, and putting   
the note in a pocket of her robe. Something stirred inside Gina whenever she   
saw one of T-Bone's rare smiles. She didn't like it.  
Razor had begun to clean up the mess T-Bone had made. He stifled a   
yawn in the process. Razor decided to let T-Bone handle the backlog when   
they got back.  
"Thank you, Sir Knight!" Gina decided to torment T-Bone. She shifts   
her focus back to T-Bone. "All right, big and burly, fix my vent!"  
"After all we've done for you..." T-Bone protests, but begins to do   
it anyway.  
"An upside down pilot." Gina cocks her head to the side, looking at   
him. "So you have some use after all."  
"It's not that I'm complaining." T-Bone, after putting in the last   
screw, turns his head around to look at her, and her body. "The 'view' here   
is great."  
"You pervert!" Gina, slightly blushing, clutching her robe tightly   
with one free paw. She'd just realized she wasn't hardly wearing anything.   
"Get out! I have a morning shift today and I need sleep."  
"What? No thanks?" T-Bone pushes Razor in front of him to the door.   
Gina follows them.  
"One last question." Gina says as they reach the door. "Why didn't   
you give this to Felina?"  
"And miss that look on your face?" T-Bone chuckles as he closes her   
door. "No way!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
9:30 am  
  
Chance breezes through the backlog of cars with ease. Fortunately,   
they had minor problems. Jake was sleeping soundly in his room, after giving   
Chance the 3rd degree. Chance had gotten what he wanted: Revenge against   
Gina. But the look on her face and her _body_ .... gave him sweet dreams   
earlier.  
"You're smiling like the Cheshire cat this morning." Jake rubs his   
eyes, coming the room. "What's on your mind?"  
"Things." Chance says simply, wiping his paws with a rag. "I   
finished the backlog. Turns out they had small problems."  
Jake didn't answer right away; his head was in the refrigerator,   
looking for cans of milk. "Luckily for you this time."  
Jake tosses a can of milk to Chance. "Want to take a ride?" Chance   
says after taking a gulp.  
"Now? I just got up!" Jake yawns, then looks at Chance. "You like   
Gina don't you?"  
"What make you think that?"  
"The way you kept looking at her early this morning, and how you   
wanted to go over there and...Hey! How did you get her address?" Jake says   
after a long swig of milk.  
Chance didn't answer. Instead he crumples the can and bounces it   
into a basket. "I'm heading out. I'll be back in a few."  
"Hey! Wait for me!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10:30am... at Enforcer Headquarters....  
  
Gina put on a sleeveless trench coat around her g-suit* on her way   
to the Commander's office.(*If you didn't read the FAQ, it's a short version   
of T-Bone's g-suit). In paw was the note The SWAT Kats had given her earlier,  
encased in an evidence bag. She was still red-faced about the whole deal.  
Gina knocks on the Commander's door, waiting for an affirmative.   
When she got it, she opens the door.  
Feral was sitting behind his desk, looking haggard and bleary eyed.   
He had a cup of coffee on his desk and was looking through a file of some   
sort. "Rough night, sir?" she asks.  
He looks up from the file he was looking at. "Does it show that   
much, Sergeant?"  
Gina nods. Feral sits back in his chair, sighing. "I've been here   
since 6 o'clock looking at what happened yesterday at Pumadyne. So far, none   
of the Enforcers I have there haven't been able to find anything."  
"It may be because the SWAT Kats took the only salvageable evidence   
from the scene." Gina says to him.   
Feral looks at her. Gina tosses the evidence bag on his desk. "The   
SWAT Kats dropped this by my apartment in the a.m." Gina decides to spare   
the details on how early. "This proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that Katra   
is behind the Pumadyne fire. She loves to brag and announce her crimes."   
Feral was taking the nail-polished note out of the bag and was   
looking at it. "A new criminal." He sighs.  
"It looks like she wants to make allies here." Gina says, crossing   
her arms. "It would be easier to establish a network."  
"You said Commander Okto should know about her?"  
Gina nods. "When I was a part of the Police Squad, we worked with   
Okto about Katra. She may have hit Comdr. Moon, too."  
Feral nods and looks her over. "You look like you're about to go in   
the jet."  
"Yeah, it clears my head. I'm still new to this city, you know, and   
I want to look at some potential sites that Katra might hit."  
Feral nods again. "If you find out anything else, let me and Felina   
know. I'm probably be in helicopter, with Felina piloting, so you might see   
us.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
11:00 am....at an undisclosed location...  
"Lokii, you've got to help me out!" Katra pleads. "Remember all   
those times we tricked Commander Alisa MiFurr?"  
Lokii looks up from her solo solitaire game, card poised in midair.   
She has a devilish grin on her face. Lokii, the spirit of mischief, gathers   
the stack of cards in her paws. She wears a jester's garb, in the colors of   
blue and red. "I need your help in distracting the law enforcement body from   
my crimes. I need allies, and the sooner I show my power, the easier it will   
be to gain the black market's trust." Katra says, cringing inwardly. She   
hated groveling, but it was the only way to get on the spirit's good side.  
Still smiling, Lokii now lays out the cards in the Celtic cross   
formation and looks at them for awhile. "All right, I'll help you. The cards   
say it's a good move. And besides, I need to talk to my friend Graymalkin,   
the kat-in-the-box."  
"And now you owe me one.." Lokii says, disappearing in shower of   
confetti.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What is with you, T-Bone?" Razor shouts over the engines. "Why   
don't you just admit you like the Sergeant?"  
The two was flying over MegaKat city. It was a routine flight,   
starting with a circle around City Hall that branches out into larger   
circles. Razor, with nothing to do but check radar, gives T-Bone a dose of   
his own medicine.  
"Me? Like the Sergeant? Are you nuts!?" T-Bone calls behind him.   
"Sure, she's cute and all in her dresses but..."  
"No wonder she called you a pervert." Razor groans.  
"I heard that." T-Bone says, then changes the subject. It felt   
uncomfortable to him. "You know, with that new criminal in the city and all,   
you would think there would be more activity than this."  
"It makes you think, doesn't it?" Razor decides not to torment   
T-Bone anymore on that subject.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gina flies over MegaKat city, still trying to familiarize herself   
with the city. It has been almost been 6 months since she transferred, and   
her probation was almost up. She was sure she would pass with flying colors.  
Gina was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the   
warnings of another aircraft in a direct proximity.  
Finally, the alarms break through Gina's thoughts and she sees the   
TurboKat coming straight towards her!   
"Whoa!" Gina breaks a hard right out the path of the SWAT Kats.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ha ha! She blinked!" T-Bone whooped it up in the cockpit. Razor   
could only shake his head.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, you jerk!" Gina shouts   
angrily into her mike, knowing that the SWAT Kats would be on her frequency.  
"Just proving that I'm the superior pilot." T-Bone gloats.  
"We'll just see about that, you bastard!" Gina says, firing up all   
her engines. "Catch me if you can!"  
The afterburners come to life as Gina whips her jet in front of the   
TurboKat, almost clipping it.  
"All right! Rock 'n Roll!" T-Bone starts to accelerate.  
"T-Bone-" Razor starts to protest, but they are barely heeded as   
T-Bone takes off after the she-kat.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"And so as mayor it gives me great pleasure to announce   
the... *YAWN*... new alliance with the city of Minmei and with Mr. Young   
and his associates..." Callie writes the speech down on her pad on her desk.   
Manx was out of town this week and then goes on vacation the following one.   
His absence caused Callie to think of these weeks as a mini-vacation.   
Also on her desk was a letter from the neighboring city of Tokata. The   
mayor, Myna Persain, wanted an alliance with MegaKat city. The deputy mayor   
said in the letter that the mayor wanted to have more events, like the Dojo   
Championships, in MegaKat City.  
"When the mayor hears that, I'll bet he'll jump out of his fur."   
Callie thinks, walking over to the window. The mayor wanted to be allies   
with Tokata for years.  
The roar of engines makes Callie snap out of her thoughts. She sees   
the TurboKat chasing Gina jet. Surprised, Callie runs back to her desk and   
rummages through her purse for the little triangle communicator. Finding it,   
she presses the button.  
"SWAT Kats?" Callie questions, watching the special. "What's going   
on?"  
"Gina challenged T-Bone to a race, Ms. Briggs, and it turned into a   
dogfight." Razor replies over the frequency. "Since Gina flies solo, so   
T-Bone has to do his own weapon locks. I'm here for the ride."  
"What's a dogfight?"  
"The pilots try to get weapon locks on each other; the first to get   
it wins." (Author's note: My definition.)  
"Good luck! Remember the Dojo Championships!" Callie signs off.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"That she-kat is hard to lock on to." T-Bone says through clenched   
teeth, with a paw on the throttle and another on the manual weapon controls.  
T-Bone had to admit that Gina was good. She used all the techniques in the   
book, and some not in the book. She was a wild pilot, causing T-Bone to   
wonder how she flew to get her license.  
Razor was quiet for 2 reasons. 1: It would distract T-Bone. 2: It   
wouldn't be fair to Gina. Even though he wished his partner the best, fair   
is fair.  
With nothing really to do, Razor starts checking radar. It appeared   
that they were getting closer to Enforcer airspace. Razor attempted to speak.  
"T-Bone..."  
"Damn that she-kat!" T-Bone growled. He was oblivious to what Razor   
was saying, he was concentrating so hard.  
Razor sighs, giving up. It was pointless. He just hoped that T-Bone   
would realize it in time...   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ready to go, Felina?" Feral stands outside Felina's helicopter,   
waiting for his niece to gear up. He wanted to get in one flight around the   
city before he had lunch with his fellow Commanders. Right now, he was   
devising a way to get out his blind date.  
"Ready Uncle!" Felina steps into the pilot's seat. Feral follows and   
straps himself in.  
"Control tower, this is Lt. Feral. Is the airspace clear?"  
"Negative, Lt." Control Tower radios back. "It seems the Sergeant   
got herself into a dogfight with the SWAT Kats."  
Feral unbuckles himself and steps outside. He peers into the sky   
around headquarters. "Felina, ask them where they are."  
Felina nods and repeats the question to Control Tower. "They are to   
the south, behind us."  
Engines are heard as Gina's jet comes into view, followed closely by   
the TurboKat. To the untrained eye, it seemed like the SWAT Kats were   
chasing a criminal.  
"This is how Gina made her mark the first time." Feral recalls   
looking at the scene with interest. "She beat them in a dogfight and things   
haven't been the same since."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Suddenly, Gina slams on the brakes of jet and dives downward,   
causing T-Bone to fly over her at a high rate of speed. Gina climbs back up   
in line with the TurboKat and quickly lock on.  
"Gotcha!" Gina cries, powering down her jet and moving toward the   
airstrip.  
"God Damn it!" T-Bone curses, slowing down the jet. He then realizes   
he was in Enforcer airspace.  
"Razor, don't tell me that's the Commander down there on the   
airstrip." T-bone sighes.  
"Yeah." Razor acknowledged.  
"So I'm going to have to this in front of.."  
"Yeah, and it'll probably surprise the Commander, too."  
Meanwhile, an ecstatic Gina hops out of her jet. Feral walks over to   
her.  
"You can reprimand me later about the airspace violation , Commander.  
Right now, I want to savor the moment." Gina peers over the wing to look at   
him.  
Feral crosses his arms over his chest, slightly amused. This was the   
second time Gina had done this, and when the deputy mayor hears about it...  
A beep sounds in Gina's cockpit, alerting her that someone was   
trying to hail her. She jumps up into the cockpit and answers it. "Yes?..."  
"I hate to admit this, Sergeant," T-Bone says over the frequency,   
finding the words difficult to say, "but you beat me."  
Gina is shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her   
happiness fades somewhat.  
"Nice flying, Gigi." T-Bone calls her by one of her nicknames.   
"Congratulations."  
"Thank you.., and T-Bone," Gina murmurs, still shocked. "You're a   
pretty good flyer, too."  
The TurboKat takes off to parts unknown. Gina, now subdued, blinks   
at the sight.  
"What was that all about?" Felina had hopped out of her helicopter   
and had joined her uncle.  
"He...congratulated me." Gina answers, her voice small.  
Feral was shocked. "Really?"  
Gina nods. She walks away, the thrill of the win gone from her.   
"Perhaps, I misjudged him..."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in the Enforcer evidence locker....  
Smithy, radio on full blast, processing pieces of evidence at his   
leisure. He is unaware of the lively conversation behind him in the bowls of   
the locker.  
"That music that idiot is playing is driving me crazy!" Graymalkin   
shakes in box, reliving his woes to his friend Lokii. "I desire to get out   
of here and join back with Ringtail again...."  
"Who's Ringtail?" Lokii asks, shuffling a stack of cards.  
"Ringtail is a raving lunatic, a kat I joined to become MadKat."   
Graymalkin relieves his past in his mind's eye. "What fun we had until those   
blasted Swat Kats and the Commander stopped us!"  
Lokii remembers her promise to Katra at the mention of the   
Commander. "Graymalkin, where is this Ringtail?"  
"Last I heard, he was put back into MegaKat Asylum." Graymalkin   
looks at Lokii. "Why?"  
"I made a promise to Katra that I'd get the law enforcement off her   
tail for awhile. MadKat seems perfect to help me with that mission. What do   
you think?"  
"Yes!" Graymalkin practically jumps up and down. "But let me talk to   
him. He listened to me before, and he'll listen to me again."  
Lokii picks up the kat-in-the-box. "Welcome back, my friend...."  
  
To be continued....   
  
  



	4. Secret Plans

Hello and Ni-hao to you all! I'm back after a long hiatus, not necessarily of my own making. After writer's block, two years of college and playing dozens of RPG's, I have finally   
made my way back to my little story.   
  
After a nudge from creative writing class, I have decided to my story into a completely different direction. The plot line from the first two stories hasn't changed much, and will enhance   
the stories to come. To setup my first "story arc" will be a couple of little short stories, this one included.   
  
There is an update to my FAQ, and I suggest you look at it. And if anything seems   
unclear, drop me a line at AkaneKitty@aol.com. This goes for any other comments, too.  
So without further Adieu, here it is: Secret Plans.   
  
Ja ne,  
Kim R.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Secret Plans"  
  
A pretty, burgundy-haired young she-kat watched a tantalizing golf game. Tantalizing, only because Mayor Manx was playing. She tried to be inconspicuous, but the other kats and she-kats in the gallery noticed her anyways. The ladies that paid any attention to the Mayor's   
golf games were the Deputy Mayor and maybe Ann Gora.   
  
A flurry of shouts draws everyone's attention to a course official trying in vain to catch the Mayor's golf cart, which had started rolling towards a water hazard.   
  
"Esse!" The course official shouts behind him, "Drop those clubs and help me with this cart!"  
  
A young kat, apparently Manx's caddy, stops before the she-kat. He drops the clubs before her and joins the course official chase of the rouge golf cart.  
  
Manx, seizing an opportunity while everyone is distracted, slinks his way to were the caddy once stood. "Esse, give me my wood. I have Young on the ropes."  
  
The she-kat reaches down, grabs the nine-iron, and murmured, "I think a nine-iron would be best, Your Honor."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"That Gina...I may hate to admit it, but she is a good pilot."  
  
"And it took you up till now to admit that?"  
  
Chance, leaning up against the latest clunker to come through, scowls at Jake, who had his head buried in the bowels of the car.   
  
"And your little dog fight cause us to be backlogged, AGAIN." Jake continues, his voice muffled. "Why am I fixing this car, anyway? You should be fixing this!"  
  
"I thought fixing cars was a dual responsibility." Chance says, who shoves Jake out of the way and sticks his head underneath the hood.  
  
"It is, except when your 'crush' cause our backlog." Jake says, ducking to avoiding the wrench Chance threw at him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"But seriously, don't you think its strange everything died down around here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Katra started out with a big bang, but now she's nowhere to be seen. And we haven't seen hide nor hair of Feral."  
  
"Feral being gone is a good thing."  
  
"For us, maybe." Jake laughs. "But he is the Commander. And the Enforcers keep the peace around here on the katizen level."  
  
Chance pulls his head out from underneath the hood of the car, wiping the oil from his paws. "You sound like your father when he gave us that speech that time."  
  
"What was he supposed to say? He is a Commander, just like Feral." Jake sighs, taking a seat on an overturned garbage can. "Your father is over the Red Barons."  
  
"But he's no Commander." Chance retorted, slamming the hood on the car shut. It would have to wait another day. "And that's by his own choosing."  
  
"But even then, he's a Commanding Officer."  
  
"And what you're saying is...?"  
  
"That even though we don't depend on Feral, others do." Jake says quietly. "Even Callie."  
  
"Callie? I'd hate to think she would depend on that kat."  
  
"What do you think she did before the SWAT Kats came? Wait around?"  
  
"I'd like to think that." Chance chuckles. "But what's your point to this?"  
  
"I'm thinking that Feral is planning something big. Something that will make us look like the fools and there would be no need for us." Jake turns to see another tow truck come up the   
road. "Not that I'd mind..."  
  
Chance scratches his head. "Mind what?"  
  
Whatever Jake was going to say was cut off by the tow truck pulling into the garage. "We've got another car. Let's go."  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Damn that spirit!" Katra paced around MegaKat City old docks. "I should have never pleaded to her."  
  
Katra winced every time a wooden board creaked as she paced. She hated noises. Especially now that her shipment of katnip was coming in.  
  
"Lokii always did things on 'her' time." Katra stops pacing a minutes to catch her breath. " Good thing I moved in a operative to protect my interests."  
  
"Katra, your shipment is in!" One of her subordinates runs up to her.  
  
"Good. Proceed according to plan. And *quickly*! I want to be out of here."  
  
Katra had developed a good business dealing katnip. What the dealers on the street didn't know is that Katra always altered the katnip, making it highly addictive, In order to do that, she need chemicals. That's why she chose MegaKat City.  
  
"Don't you know what you're doing is highly illegal?" Katra hears a voice behind her.  
  
Katra whirls around. "Lokii! Where the hell have you been!"  
  
"Tsk." Lokii, disguised as a school she-kat, looks at her. "Is that a way to treat an old friend?"  
  
"Lokii, you're supposed to be helping me."  
  
"I am. By getting information from my tarot cards and from my friend." Lokii skips off, forcing Katra to follow.  
  
"What kind of information?"  
  
"Your main problems are the SWAT Kats. Deal with them, and you will get rid of a major thorn."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"But don't discount the Knight. He is eager to prove himself once again and is not your standard cop. He is another thorn to watch out for."  
  
"SWAT Kats? Knights?" Katra shakes her head in disgust. "You're talking in riddles.  
  
Lokii grins at her. "I'm a spirit of mischief. Of course I talk in riddles."  
  
"But don't worry." Lokii continues. "I have a plan."  
  
"Regarding...?"  
  
"Matchmaking."  
  
"Matchmaking?"  
  
"Yes. I just love doing it. It causes so much joy and so many broken hearts."  
  
"What kind of plan is..." Katra begins, but Lokii starts to laugh.   
  
"You don't know me very well, Katra." Lokii says, slowly fading away. "Mischief can be good...or evil."  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	5. What Lives in Dreams

Ni-hao! Here is the second of my little short stories before the first major story arc. It's called "What Lives in Dreams." This introduces Anshi Tomodachi, Calico's new assistant. This also gives us a piece of Calico's past, as well as her clashes with the burgundy-haired she-kat from "Secret Plans". As always, send comments to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Enjoy!  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
***********************  
"What Lives in Dreams"  
  
"I know that your eager to get revenge on the SWAT Kats, Grey," Lokii was sympathetic to the kat-in-the-box, "So bear with me on this plan of mine."  
  
"You've come up with some crazy plans before, Lokii." Greymalkin says slowly, bouncing up and down. "But matchmaking?"  
  
"Matchmaking always breaks a few hearts along the way. That's why I like it."  
  
Lokii spreads out her tarot cards, this time in the Celtic Cross formation, and looks at them. "Hmm. Interesting things are being foretold in the cards."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"The SWAT Kats are, how do you say it, close but far apart."  
  
Greymalkin stops bouncing. "What does that mean?"  
  
"They are close in battle, but when it come to nine lives, they are completely different."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh, huh." Lokii nods, touching the Death Tarot. "The cards also say that the SWAT Kats won't like it if the Queen starts to depend on someone else."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"The cards don't say, but they do say that the Queen is subconsciously using the SWAT Kats for another purpose. As if she is using them to spur on someone else."  
Grey was silent. "That's interesting."  
  
"I thought you'd say that. So, here's the plan. . ."  
*******************************  
  
* "What's wrong?" *  
  
* "Why are you so sad?" *  
  
* "Who are those tears for?" *  
  
* "Oh, I see. They're for someone you love." *  
  
* "Shall I wipe away your tears for you?" *  
  
* "You know, there is no need to cry." *  
  
* "You tears are need for the living." *  
  
* "So why don't you smile with me?" *  
  
* ". . ." *  
  
* "I guess this won't comfort you much. All it is just silly ring." *  
  
* ". . .But, maybe, just maybe. . ." *  
  
* ". . .You can look back on this day. . ." *  
  
* ". . .And remember your Knight. . ." *  
  
* "I do hope to be your Knight, someday. . ." *  
  
". . ."  
  
"Briggs-sama?"  
  
"Mmm?" Callie slowly wake up from her impromptu nap, pen poised in her paw from writing the Mayor's speeches.  
  
Head still on her desk, Callie sees in her line of sight a shiny ring. Attached to a thin gold chain, it rests on its side.  
  
"Anshi, I thought I told you I'm too young for that honorific."  
  
"But Briggs-sama, you are the. . ."  
  
". . .The Emperor's daughter. I know." Callie refers to the title Western kats and she-kats refer to her father, Governor Briggs.  
  
Sighing, Callie finally sits to get a better look at her new assistant, Anshi Tomodachi.   
The petite, blonde short-haired she-kat regards her with round, emerald eyes.  
  
"Are you all right, Briggs-sama?" Anshi asks after Callie fully wakes up.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"It seems you were having a pleasant dream, Briggs-sama."  
  
"Hmm." Callie gently traces the outline of the shiny ring with a rose imprint as its center."Just dreaming of a comforting thought."  
  
"Seems nice."  
  
"It is." Callie begins to straighten up pare strewn about her desk. "By the way Anshi, did you need something?"  
  
"Oh, I was just coming to tell you that Manx-san has returned. And you won't believe what he brought back."  
  
"A golf game under par?" Callie guessed, finally slipping the ring back underneath her suit.  
  
"No. A red-headed she-kat that looks half his age."  
  
"What!?" Callie basically leaps out her chair. "Where is he?"  
  
"His office."  
  
Callie wasted no time in getting to Manx's office. " I skip one golf game and this happens?" Composing herself, Callie slowly opens Manx's office door.  
  
"Callie, I was just about to call you." Manx was sitting at his desk, paw on the intercom button. "You have perfect timing."  
  
"I'd bet." Callie mutters under her breath.  
  
"Manxy? Aren't you going to introduce us?"  
  
Callie turns to see a burgundy, curly haired she-kat wearing a red fur tight suit dress walk into Manx's office. Holding two cans of milk in her manicured paws, she slowly walks to towards Manx's desk.  
  
"Kandi, this is Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs." Manx was saying. "Callie, this is Kandi."  
  
The blue eyed she-kat smiles. "So you're the Deputy Mayor. Charmed, I'm sure."  
  
Putting the cans of milk down, she extends a manicured paw, forcing Callie to shake it.   
  
"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other from here on. It's best to enjoy it. . . .Callie."  
  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
  



	6. Wanting

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. Here is my third short story called "Wanting". It's about the musings of an unknown kat. Hopefully, you'll be able to figure who he and the Love he talks about by the clues I throw out in the stories to come. As always, send any comments, flames, or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Enjoy!  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
*********************  
  
"Wanting"  
Why do I stay here? Why must I deal with this torment? The pain of desiring something. .   
.someone that is just beyond your grasp? The desire to return to return to happier times? The   
time I actually felt love?  
  
Maybe it will return to those happier times if I desire it so. Reclaim that love from   
despair. And have her love me again. . .  
  
If only I could remove those thorns from that lovely rose of Love. But I refuse to go   
back to my old ways. But it may be wise to do so.   
  
Honest love tainted. . .what a beautiful thought. . .  
  



	7. The Arcana Saga: Fateful Day Part 1

Ni-hao! This is part one of "Fateful Day", the beginning of the Arcana Saga.   
  
Author's note: The Arcana name is from taken from the Tarot Cards, which have been attributed to Lokii in these stories. The Arcana deal with fate or taking destiny into your own hands. Since most the Tarot Cards Lokii draws are the Major Arcana, it deals mostly with fate.   
There is a slight change to Feral in appearance and attitude. He is still his normal self with a bit of a darker side I wished they'd gave him in the series. I'll let the story describe his appearance.  
  
In this story, Feral is back from his absence and is given the chance to destroy the SWAT Kats. But he doesn't know he has that chance. Callie struggles with Kandi, and the SWAT Kats are bored.   
  
As always, send any comments, questions, or flames to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Enjoy!  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty   
  
  
*******************  
  
"Fateful Day: Part 1"  
  
  
It had been some time since Katra's initial statement. Citywide, everything has been eerily quiet. No one trying to take over the city, no one trying to kidnap the Deputy Mayor, or even high scale bank robberies. The SWAT Kats, usually seen daily, haven't been seen as often, save for some routine patrols.  
  
At Enforcer Headquarters, however, it has been far from quiet. During the lull in activity, Feral had been quietly revamping his troops, which meant a new Lt. Commander and the infusion of female troops. While Steele hadn't gone away, the inclusion of Lt. Commander Phynix AppleWhite gave Feral some piece of mind. At least the Enforcers wouldn't dissolve into chaos if he had to leave.  
  
"Leave." Sitting alone in his office, looking at countless crime statistics, Feral regards the rouge thought.  
  
"Leave." Feral thinks again, his pen pausing in mid air. "Could I actually leave this place?"  
  
Feral swivels his chair to see out his big bay windows. He saw MegaKat City's beautiful skyline, the grand clock tower, and the remains of MegaKat Towers(which were in the process of being torn down).   
  
Lovely as it may be, this was not home for Feral. Home was back west with his family.   
But. . .  
  
"Why do I stay?" Feral presses the tips of his paws together. "I don't need the frustration. . ."  
  
"I could have taken that promotion to be an Admiral, but that's just a desk job. I hate desk jobs. . ."  
  
Feral looks out his window again to see the City's skyline and involuntarly reaches for the locket hidden beneath his uniform. "Who am I kidding. I know exactly why I stay. I know why I won't leave."  
  
A light knock on the door breaks Feral out of his reverie. "Come in."  
  
Feral hears the door open and close, but there were no footsteps to follow it. Feral smiles. There was only one kat that could do it. "Nice to see you again, oniisama."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"I'll give you two reasons. One: You never wear shoes. Two: You're a light-boned kat." Feral swivels his chair back to the front.  
  
Standing before the desk, with a paw on his hip, was Feral's "Big Brother", Commander Ascott Clawson. He was a smallish, dark brown kat(He could ride piggy back on Feral. And still does), and a powerful fighter. He was dressed in the black, high collared uniform of the Special Ops, a highly specialized military group. Although Ascott was a few years older than Feral, they had deep bond since their high school years.  
  
"I see you have female Enforcers," Clawson says slyly, "Did top brass finally remove that restriction on your record?"  
  
"I supposed so." Feral snorts. "They figure that I'm too old to do any damage. . .Have a seat."  
  
"You've also grown your hair back, too!" Clawson continues, taking a seat in one of Feral's overstuffed chairs. "I haven't seen you like this since you were Joe Cabreti in the Boonies!"  
  
"Has it been that long?" Feral runs a paw through his black hair, which was now at his waist. "It's funny. I think it's grown longer than I had originally. . .So, what brings you here, Clawson? Work or pleasure?"  
  
"Both. Top brass assigned the Special Ops to this area."  
  
"Regarding Katra?" Feral asks. Clawson nods. "Well, the only thing I can tell you is that she's been quiet."  
  
"That makes it harder for us."  
  
"True." Feral pauses, looking into Clawson's face. "But your look tells me there is something more you want to tell me."  
  
"Yes." The smaller kat nods. "I have a favor to ask, friend to friend."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
Clawson looks straight into the eyes of Feral. "I want my son back."  
  
  
**************  
  
  
"You should see my new assistant, Annie." Callie says, straightening some papers on her desk. She's really professional. Unlike the Mayor's new girlfriend, but that's off the record."  
  
"Where did she come from?" Ann asks, regretting her decision not to bring Johnny along.  
  
"The golf course. The one day I don't go, she pops up! You know my apathy towards golf...Huh?"  
  
Callie looks up to see her assistant come through her office door, carrying a watering can.  
  
"Oh, Briggs-sama. Good day." Anshi pauses at the door.  
  
"Hi, Anshi! Come in." Callie motions to her. "Anshi, I'd like you to meet Ann Gora. She's a reporter from Kat's Eye News."  
  
"How do you do, Gora-san." Anshi slightly bows.  
  
"Fine, thank you."  
  
"Oh, Anshi?" Callie stands up from her desk.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You went away to lunch instead of staying in today. Any reason?"  
  
"Hai. My big brother lives here and I was catching up with him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"May I water the roses?"  
  
"Sure. You don't need permission for that."  
  
As Anshi walks over to the windows, Ann asks. "Roses?"  
  
"Yeah. You didn't notice them? They're on the window still."  
  
Ann walks over to them. "Oh! I see why I didn't see them. They haven't bloomed yet. Nice colors. . ."  
  
"Briggs-sama, you have a meeting with Sinian-san this afternoon." Anshi says, continuing to water the roses.  
  
"Ok. And you're coming with me, Anshi."  
  
"Hai, Briggs-sama."  
  
"Oh! Can I come, too?"  
  
Callie flinches as she turns to see who came to her door. Kandi was leaning on the door frame, filing her nails. Wearing her latest fur tight red suit, Kandi slowly straightens up, tucking the nail file out of sight.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Callie snaps. Kandi smiles.  
  
"I would think you would have a better attitude about your bosses girlfriend, Callie."  
  
"I don't recall telling you that you can call me by first name!"  
  
"Tut, tut." Kandi walks into the office, seeing she has Annie's rapt attention. "Manxy thinks it would be nice to see the museum. You wouldn't dare rebuke him, would you?"  
  
"I can't go against him, but I can have security escort you from my office!" Callie points toward the door. "Get out!"  
  
"If you insist." Kandi turns on her heel and slowly walks towards the door. Before exiting, Kandi turns her head sideways towards Callie. "By the way, I would love to see the Commander. I hear he's quite cute. If you could arrange that, I'd appreciate it very much."  
  
Kandi finally walks out the office, and Callie is smoldering.   
  
Annie though, is kicking herself. "*Why didn't I bring Johnny today of all days!? I would have had the greatest scoop of the century!*"  
  
  
*************  
  
  
"Jake, hand me a wrench."  
  
"Sure." Jake reaches into a nearby toolbox for one and hands it to Chance.  
  
"Thanks." Chance disappears back under the hood, reaching for an elusive lug nut.  
  
After taking a seat on the upturned trash can, Jake is silent for awhile. Swinging his feet to and fro, Jake reflects on the monotonous routine that he and Chance had sunk into: Fixing cars, fixing cars, and fixing more cars. Burke and Murray hadn't helped, either.   
  
"Hey."  
  
Jake looks up. "Hmm?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Chance's head was still under the hood.  
  
"This bites, that's what wrong."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Callie hasn't called in a while, Feral is absent from the scene, and the SWAT Kats have been regulated to garage detail." Jake hops off the garbage can. "This is boring, and it sucks!"  
  
"Maybe the bad guys got tired of our city." Chance pulls his head out the bowels of the car, and slams the hood shut.  
  
Jake cracks a smile. "I doubt it."  
  
"Say, why don't we take the TurboKat out of mothballs and take a spin around the city? That outta lift your spirits."  
  
Jake's smile grows even broader. "All right. Just make sure you fly straight."  
  
"Don't worry about my flying." Chance walks towards the underground hangar. "T-Bone is an ace!"  
  
"Really?" Jake asks innocently. "I seem to recall this 'T-Bone' losing to this particular sergeant. . ."  
  
Jake barely ducks a flying wrench.  
  
  
************  
  
"I know my son was wrong to be defiant with you," Clawson was saying, "But I doubt he or Furlong will pay off any of that debt."  
  
"Hmm. . ."  
  
"Hitomi really misses him. Azure, too." Clawson kind of slumps in his chair. "And on top of that, our Dragon year is coming up and I want it to be special."  
  
"This would have something to do with Phoebe, right?" Feral asks.  
  
"She misses him the most." Clawson nods. "And besides, the dueling for her is finished, and her mother is growing antsy."  
  
". . ."  
  
"So all I'm asking, Ulysses, is to forgive the debt. No more, no less."  
  
Cringing, Feral gets up from his desk and starts to pace. Thinking of that night brings up bitter memories.  
  
"Bro?"  
  
Feral looks at an expectant Clawson. "To be honest, oniisama, I have been thinking about that lately myself."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'll think about it." Feral stops pacing to look at his friend.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"In the meantime, why don't you and Hitomi join me for dinner tonight? I'd like to catch up on old times."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"And you can join me when I go to the museum later on today. It's time I make my grand debut to the masses. . ."  
  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Arcana Saga: Fateful Day Part 2

Ni-hao! This is part 2 of "Fateful Day," part of the Arcana Saga. In this story, the SWAT Kats gets a big surprise in the form of Lokii, and Feral. Dr. Sinian shows off the Arcana spell books and tells the history of the books. And why is Jake so uneasy with his father in town?  
  
Author's note: I feel really good about this particular piece. Words seemed to flow better, and this is my first fic of not actually writing something down on paper first. . .  
  
As always, send any comments, or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com  
Enjoy!  
AkaneKitty  
  
********  
  
The Arcana Saga: Fateful Day  
Part 2  
  
  
"It sure is quiet up here." Razor thinks aloud, taking his eyes of his weapons gauge for a minute. "I think our resident villains are taking a katnap."  
  
T-Bone and Razor were taking a quick spin around the city in the TurboKat. Just as they thought, the city was eerily quiet. No Enforcer radio traffic or any alarms. What was going on around here?  
  
"Roger that." T-Bone says, scanning the horizon. "What did Feral do, anyways? Do a warning growl?"  
  
"I doubt it." Razor laughs, taking notice of a lone Enforcer helicopter that showed up in the area. "I don't think Feral's been here at all."   
  
"Ha! As much of a idiot Feral is, I doubt he would leave the city in the hands of Steele."  
  
"True. But is there any other explanation?"  
  
T-Bone shrugs. "Not that I can think of."  
  
Out the corner of his eye, Razor noticed a warning light go off on the console next to him. Right away, Razor knew what it was. "Umm, T-Bone, did you plug in that wire I was telling you about?"  
  
"What wire?"  
  
"Never mind." Razor sighs. "Just take her down. That wire is apart of my radar system."  
  
  
*************  
  
  
"Hi, Abi! Sorry I'm late." Callie says, stepping into the museum's huge lecture hall.  
  
"Not a problem. I was just finishing up a tour myself." Abi says, noticing the entourage behind Callie. "Am I going to have to start another tour?"  
  
"Oh, no. It's just some new faces around City Hall." Callie steps aside to push Anshi forward. "This is Anshi, my new assistant."  
  
"How do you do, Sinian-san." Anshi slightly bows.  
  
"San? Are you by chance Western?" Abi questions.  
  
"Hai. I am." Anshi replies.  
  
"You know Westerners, Abi?" Callie turns her attention back to her.  
  
"Not katizens, per se. But I know some of the culture." Abi says. "It depends on its class system a lot."  
  
"Yes. I should know, since I am the Emperor's daughter." Callie sighs. "Anshi only calls me Briggs-sama."  
  
"High respect." Abi nods. "Well, if you are Governor Briggs' daughter, it's merited. . .By the way, who is the lady in the red suit next to the suit of armor?"  
  
"Oh," Callie glances behind her, "That's Kandi, the mayor's new girlfriend."  
  
"She's what?"  
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you about on the way to the exhibit."  
  
  
***********  
  
  
"You were talking about *that* wire?" T-Bone glances at Razor, who was on top of the TurboKat's wing. "I thought you meant on the truck that came in the other night."  
  
T-Bone found a clearing in the thick of a grove of trees that bordered MegaKat City Park. Since they didn't see anyone around, it was easy.  
  
"Guess I should have specified." Razor murmurs, screwing in the last bolt on the black plate that covers the radar system's inner working. "But it's not a problem."  
  
"Why don't you specify the next time?"  
  
"*Didn't I just say that?*" Razor thinks, hopping down off the wing.  
  
"Would it have hurt us?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"Nah. I would have just switched to good old eyesight." Razor places a paw on T-Bone shoulder. "But that's why we have warning lights to alert us."  
  
"Hey! Are you guys all right?"  
  
T-Bone and Razor turn toward the voice, which was come from the female figure that came out the grove of trees.  
  
"Lieutenant?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"Hi, guys! Long time no see." Felina comes fully into view. "I saw you land from the park and thought you may be in some trouble."  
  
"Where were you?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"At the park, eating lunch." Felina replies. "Any problems?"  
  
"Nope." Razor says. "Just a loose wire. . .Say, did you grow your hair out?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Felina runs her paw through her hair, now midways down her back. "So, what's up?"  
  
"You tell us." T-Bone says. "We were wondering why it was so quiet."  
  
"And why we haven't seen your uncle around." Razor adds.  
  
"Uncle?" Felina chuckles a bit. "Well, he's been streamlining the Enforcers. Adding new troops, especially of the female persuasion."  
  
"Why is that important?" Razor asks.  
  
Felina smiles. "You'll see."   
  
"*Two little kittens, who've lost their mittens. Have the squires come out to play?*"  
  
Startled, everyone goes toward their weapons. Felina draws her gun. "Who said that?"  
  
A swirl of confetti reveals the shape of a joker. Female to be exact.   
  
"Who are you?" Razor aims his glovatrix.  
  
"At last we've meet, squires to the Queen." Floating in midair, Lokii smiles at the SWAT Kats. "I am Lokii, spirit of mischief."  
  
"I would put your modern weapons away, if I were you." Lokii continues. "They won't even scratch me."  
  
Reluctantly, Felina and the SWAT Kats put their weapon down.  
  
"That's better." Lokii moves into a sitting position, crossing her legs.  
  
"What do you want?" T-Bone demands.  
  
"An answer to a question." Lokii narrows her eyes.  
  
"Which is?" Felina asks.  
  
"This isn't for you, Lady Feral, it is for them." Lokii points towards the SWAT Kats. Her smile growing bigger, she asks, "So, how do you feel?"  
  
"How do we feel?" Razor asks.   
  
"Yes, who do you feel about not being needed?" Lokii draws her Tarot cards out and begins to shuffle them.   
  
"Huh?" T-Bone is confused.  
  
"The city has gone about its business without you. The Queen hasn't thought about you in this relative peace. Do you feel lonely without her Call?"  
  
The SWAT Kats say nothing. Lokii laughs, feeling their discomfort. "You don't know that you are being used. You're just a tool to spur on someone the Queen thinks about. A tool that acts as safety net."  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Razor asks the spirit, enraged.  
  
"Just to give you something to think about when the Queen Calls you again. You are not her Knight. You're not squires to the Queen at all. You are just the Knight's squires." Lokii extracts a card from her Tarot deck. "And now, here's my prediction of your fate!"  
  
Lokii hurls the Tarot card toward the SWAT Kats. The SWAT Kats barely duck out of the way of the card, which imbeds itself in the side of the TurboKat.  
  
"Until next time, squires of the Knight!" Lokii laughs, disappearing in a whirl of confetti.  
  
"What was that all about?" Felina wonders aloud after a while. She turns towards the SWAT Kats. "Are you guys OK?"  
  
"We're fine." Razor grunts, trying to remove the Tarot Card out the side of the TurboKat. After a while the card finally comes out, leaving a groove behind.  
  
"What is that?" T-Bone looks over Razor's shoulder.  
  
"Looks like a Tarot card." Razor answers. "But no picture."  
  
As if the card heard Razor, a picture magically forms on the front of the card. " 'The Tower' ?"  
  
"What does it mean?" T-Bone asks Razor.  
  
"Don't know." Razor replies. "Lokii mentioned it has something about our fate."  
  
"Fate?" T-Bone asks. "As in destiny?"   
  
"I suppose." Razor doesn't take his eye of the Tarot.   
  
"I bet Dr. Sinian can tell us about this." Felina turns to them. "Can you guys give me a ride to the museum?"  
  
  
*************  
  
  
"I was looking for something new to add to the Dark Ages exhibit." Abi was saying to Callie, who was scribbling down notes. "That's when I happened upon the Arcana spell books."  
  
"The Arcana spell books?" Callie asks. "Is it like the Pastmaster's book?"  
  
"Ironically, no." Abi stops before the closed Dark Ages exhibit. "These spell books deal with the Tarot and love spells."  
  
"Really?" Callie was interested.  
  
"The Arcana spell books deal are composed of two volumes. One deals with the Major Arcana of the Tarot, the other with the Minor Arcana."  
  
"The Major Arcana spells deal with fate. If it was meant to be, it should happen." Abi continues. "The Minor Arcana, on the other hand, is a little bit more opened handed."  
  
"Do the spells work?" Callie asks.  
  
"Not to my knowledge." Abi shrugs. "But nobody has tried them in hundreds of years."  
  
"Oh! Why don't I try them now?" Kandi speaks up. "It would be nice to snag Feral."  
  
"Why are you so stuck up on getting Feral, anyways? You already have the mayor!" Callie whirls around towards the burgundy-haired she-kat.  
  
"Why are you so touchy? Do you have priority on him or something?" Kandi countered, staring into Callie's eyes. "You seem to have your claws into every kat in town."  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?" Kandi laughs.  
  
"Why you -!"  
  
"Uh. . .We can go into the exhibit to see the spell books if you like." Abi pushes open the double doors to the exhibit, hoping to diffuse the situation.  
  
The Dark Ages exhibit was dark and cold, just the way Abi wanted it to be. Abi led the group between the cases of old books and rusted swords. Standing before the newly designed case for the Arcana spell books, was a long, black-haired kat, wearing a uniform of some sort.  
  
"Oh, sir! This exhibit is closed." Abi calls towards the kat.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had closed this exhibit, Dr. Sinian." The kat slowly turns around.  
  
"Feral?" Callie gasps.  
  
"That's the Commander?" Kandi smiles, pleasantly surprised. "He's cuter than I expected."  
  
Feral smiles a bit, narrowing his eyes slightly at the red-suited she-kat. "Thank you."  
  
"Were have you been?" Callie gets over her shock of seeing Feral with long hair. "It was like you disappeared of the planet."  
  
"And yet you didn't called? Thanks for worrying about me." Feral tucks a stray hair back into the rest of his hair. "But for you're information, I was streamlining my Enforcers. This peace, I hope, is a by product of that."  
  
"Me, too." Callie says quietly.  
  
"So what about you? I see you gained a new assistant and the mayor's new girlfriend." Feral says, looking over to Anshi. "Hello, Anshi."  
  
"Hello, oniisama." Anshi smiles.  
  
"Oniisama!" Callie turns to look at her assistant.   
  
"Just to clarify, she's like a little sister to me." Feral explains. "Been like that for a few years."  
  
"Really."  
  
"And how did you know I'm the mayor's girlfriend?" Kandi asks.  
  
"Oh, I have my sources." Feral says slowly. "That, and I figured the mayor would be a cradle robber."  
  
"Oh." Kandi blushes as Callie giggles.  
  
"Dr. Sinian, this is a nice exhibit you've created." Feral turns his attention towards Abi. "But let's hope it doesn't cause any trouble like the last book."  
  
"Why would a book like this cause any trouble?" Abi asks Feral.  
  
"Love can be a dangerous thing." Feral stares off into some distant point. "If there are spells for that very thing, then it must be very powerful."  
  
*********  
  
  
"The Arcana spell books!" Lokii exclaims from her hidden perch above the Dark Ages exhibit. "I thought those books were lost years ago."  
  
"Apparently not." Greymalkin says, his box in Lokii's lap. "Why is it so important?"  
  
"If we manage to get a hold of the Major Arcana spell book, we can speed up or plan twice fold." Lokii smiles.  
  
"Why not get the Minor Arcana spell book?" Greymalkin asks. "It would be easier for us, yes?"  
  
"True." Lokii replies. "But in order for our plan to work, I want nothing to be disputed. This relationship will happen because it was meant to be."  
  
"So, let's steal the book now."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because I want the squires, Knight, and Queen to be in a certain position. Like a chess board." Lokii smiles. "Come on. We have work to do."  
  
********  
  
"I'm surprised no one heard us land on the roof." T-Bone comments, walking down the roof access stairs with Razor and Felina.   
  
"Maybe it's a slow day around here." Felina replies, running ahead of them.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Razor calls out to her, quickening his pace.  
  
They were in the Renaissance wing of the museum. There were lots of art works to be seen here that Razor would have stopped for if he had the time. Felina had already beaten them to the stairwell when T-Bone grabs Razor and pulls him behind a column.  
  
"Why'd you do that fo-?" Razor starts to stay, but T-Bone puts a paw to his lips.  
  
"Look over there in that room." T-Bone whispers, jerking his head that direction.  
  
A shocked expression registers on Razor's face. "Dad?"  
  
The dark-brown Commander was looking at some Siamese artworks, completely oblivious to the fact that Felina ran by.  
  
"What's he doing here?" T-Bone whispers to Razor.  
  
"I don't know." Razor whispers nervously, but in heart, he thought he knew. "The last time I talked to him he was way out west with his squad."  
  
"Let's go. I don't want him to catch us here." Razor takes a quick peek at his father and takes off for the stair well. T-Bone is forced to follow.  
  
**********  
  
"Uncle!"  
  
Feral was just exiting the Dark Age exhibit with everyone else when Felina came running up to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Feral asks, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"The SWAT Kats and I had a run in with a spirit." Felina breathes.  
  
"The SWAT Kats?" Callie moves up to be beside Feral. "Were are they?"  
  
"They were just behind me." Felina says, much to Feral's chagrin.   
  
"What about this spirit you were talking about?" Abi asks.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Felina turns toward Abi. "Does Lokii ring a bell with you?"  
  
"Lokii?" Abi thinks for a minute. "That's the female spirit of mischief, MadKat's counterpart. But that's supposed to be a legend!"  
  
"Well, she's no legend. She's very real." Felina says. "She had some very cryptic things to say to the SWAT Kat's."  
  
"Why them?" Feral asks.  
  
"I don't know." Felina shrugs. "All she was talking about were Queens, Knights and Squires."  
  
"Sounds like MadKat's gibberish." Feral growls.  
  
"And hopefully, he won't be returning." Callie starts to walk toward the general direction Felina came from. "If you'll excuse me. . ."  
  
*************  
  
"How was I supposed to know he was here? We don't have a telepathic link!"  
  
Razor and T-Bone had stopped before the Prehistoric exhibit. No one was around, so they could talk.  
  
"I think the better question is why his is here." T-Bone crosses his arms. "Do you have a clue?"  
  
Razor turns away for a moment. "No idea. Maybe his assignment switched."  
  
"Hey, guys! I heard you hand a run in with a spirit."  
  
Razor looks up. "Ms. Briggs?"  
  
"Haven't seen you guys in awhile." Callie walks up to the SWAT Kats.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Any enthusiasm T-Bone might have felt about seeing Callie again was next to nothing.  
  
Callie felt the cool response. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We were just trying to figure out what's the meaning of this Tarot card." Razor interjects, feeling that T-Bone would reiterate what the spirit told them.  
  
"Tarot card? Let me see." Callie takes the card from Razor. " 'The Tower' ?"  
  
"Hmmm. . ." Callie concentrates. "If I recall correctly, it means a big shock. Drastic change."  
  
"You know the Tarot?" Razor asks.  
  
"Well, my grandmother was into it. So I kind of absorbed it." Callie says slowly. "Drastic change. . ."  
  
"As in what?" Razor prods.  
  
"Maybe it's drastic change. . ." Callie grips the card tightly. ". . .For all of us. . ."  
  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Arcana Saga: Fateful Day Part 3

Ni-hao! This is the final part of Fateful Day of the Arcana Saga. Here, the SWAT Kats try not to take the words of Lokii to heart, although T-Bone takes it a little bit more personally than Razor. Also, the dark side of Feral's nature is exposed a bit. Just what is he up to?   
Author's note: Uh. . .none. I think. .   
The above series also influenced my works. That and my creative writing class. . .  
Any questions or comments, drop me a line at AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop a line in the review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
  
**************************  
The Arcana Saga: Fateful Day  
Part 3  
**************************  
  
  
"Okay. Tell me the problem."   
  
The SWAT Kats turn to Calico, who was a few steps behind them, hands on her hips.  
  
"What problem?" Razor asks innocently.  
  
"There's obviously something wrong. I can see it in your faces." Callie says. "So tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Squires to the. . .Ouch!" T-Bone begins to say, but is pinched by Razor.  
  
"We were. . .uh. . .just trying to figure out how to deal with Lokii." Razor quickly covers.  
  
"Really." Callie crosses her arms. "Well, I'm still not convinced you're telling me everything."  
  
"That's everything, really!" Razor says, pinching T-Bone harder. "Right, T-Bone?"  
  
"Right. . ." T-Bone says weakly, resisting the urge to yank his arms away from Razor's grasp.  
  
"Very well." Callie shrugs, still not convinced.  
  
"Briggs-sama."  
  
Callie looks away from the SWAT Kats to see Anshi coming towards them. "Oh, Anshi. Guys, this is Anshi Tomodachi, my new assistant."  
  
"Good day." Anshi bows to them.  
  
"You wanted something?" Callie asks her.  
  
"Just coming to tell you that Kandi has taken the limousine, and that she and the Mayor are going to dinner and won't be back."  
  
"She what?" Callie gasps. "That was my only ride here!"  
  
Razor is confused. "Who's Kandi?"  
  
"The Mayor's girlfriend." Callie explains.   
  
"Since when did he get a girlfriend?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"It's a long story." Callie sighs. "Now how am I going to get back to City Hall?"  
  
"Oniisama says you can ride with him. He's out front if you want to." Anshi says.  
  
"Feral?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Your Feral's little sister?" Razor asks.  
  
"Hai." Anshi replies.  
  
Callie looks at Razor. "You're Western?"  
  
"I. . .umm. . .only know some of the words." Razor says quickly.  
  
"Oh." Callie turns back to Anshi. "Tell your brother that I accept his offer. I'll be out soon."  
  
"Hai, Briggs-sama." Anshi bows, and walks away.  
  
"Well, guys," Callie tells the SWAT Kats, "Keep me posted on everything?"  
  
"Sure." Razor says.  
  
"Then I'll see you guys later." Callie says, walking away. "Keep in touch!"  
  
T-Bone waited until Callie had disappeared down the long hall corridor before risking speaking again. "Nice going, sureshot. You almost spilled it back there."  
  
"How would saying that I'm Western spill anything?" Razor whispers to T-Bone. "There are lots of Westerns in this city."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful, okay?" T-Bone says, starting to walk down the long hall.   
  
"Hey! Were are we going?" Razor asks.  
  
"To see if Felina needs a ride back." T-Bone replies. "Let's go."  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
"Anshi?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Feral looked around the room he was in, a place to store some spare suits of armor, and relaxes. The coast was clear.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Briggs-sama will be coming with you."  
  
"Good." Feral runs his paw through his hair. "Clawson will help me with the rest."  
  
Anshi says nothing, but smiles.  
  
"Now, Anshi," Feral places his paws on the small she-kat's shoulders. "I want you to behave yourself from now on."  
  
"No matter what the Lord's will is, I'd rather things happen naturally. Okay?"  
  
Anshi smiles again. "Hai, oniisama."  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
"Hey, guys!" Felina waves to the SWAT Kats, who had entered the main lobby of the museum. "Did you find out what that Tarot means."  
  
"Yeah. And it was Ms. Briggs that told us, believe or not." Razor replies.  
  
"That is surprising." Felina glances at her watch. "I'd better go. I'm due to go on duty in 15 minutes."  
  
"Need a lift?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"Nah. One of the sergeants is picking me up, thanks." Felina starts to exit the museum. "See you!"   
  
"Well, it seems like we're through here." T-Bone says, look after Felina. "Let's go home."   
  
  
**************************  
  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
Callie gasps and looks behind her, startled. "Feral?"  
  
"Sorry about that." Feral chuckles a bit. "So, are we ready?"  
  
"Sure, when Anshi shows up."  
  
"Anshi has already left."  
  
"Huh? How?"  
  
"She to a taxi and went home." Feral says, looking away. "She said she want to go home early."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Hai." Walking out into the outside world, Callie realized how much time had passed. The sun had just set, leaving an amber glow. Some of the stars had just begun to shine.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sirius, the dog star. You can see it now." Feral points it out, which was just above the horizon.   
  
"You haven't pointed out stars in a while." Callie says quietly.  
  
"I know." Feral replies. "Too much light pollution."  
  
"That's not what I meant." Callie says.  
  
"Oh?" Feral looks at her. "What * do * you mean?"  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"Ah! There you are!"  
  
Feral turns to the voice. "Clawson."  
  
"Can we go now?" The dark brown kat asks. "The wife is hungry, and I must obey."  
  
"Ascott, I'd like you to meet Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs. Calico, Commander Ascott Clawson."  
  
"How do you do." The small kat bows.  
  
"The deputy mayor will be coming with us, Clawson." Feral was saying.  
  
"To dinner, too? You know, If we are going to dinner, may I suggest we go somewhere other than the sushi bar?"   
  
"Why not? I like sushi."  
  
"Just because its your favorite, its not everyone else's." Clawson says.  
  
"Dinner?" Callie is confused.  
  
"Yeah, dinner." Clawson confirms. "You are going to dinner with us, right?"  
  
"Well," Callie hesitates, "I wasn't expecting to. . ."  
  
"I can still drop you off at City Hall if you like." Feral offers.  
  
"Well, why not?" Callie shrugs. "I don't have anything pending."  
  
"Great!" Clawson says. "Now, I was thinking. . ."  
  
"We're not going to that place that serves Mongo peppers on everything either!" Feral groans.  
  
"Hey! Don't be jealous that I can eat more Mongo peppers than you can!"  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
"All right." T-Bone was saying, flying the TurboKat high above the city. "What was the big deal about pinching me when we were talking to Callie?"  
  
"I didn't want you to start accusing Callie before we had any idea what was going on!" Razor explains.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"You trust the words of a spirit over Calico's?"   
  
"Why shouldn't we? She made some very good points."  
  
"That's what she was trying to do! She wants a wedge between us."  
  
"Maybe its already there." T-Bone huffs. "Callie hasn't talked to us in a while. And now she wants us to keep in touch when there's a new threat?"  
  
"Isn't that what she's supposed to do?" Razor challenges.  
  
T-Bone is silent for a while. "Maybe. Maybe not."  
  
"What's that's supposed to mean?" Razor asks.  
  
"It means we should stop looking at things a face value."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like who are we supposed to spur on?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe. . .Feral?"  
  
"Why would we have to spur on Feral? He made his own bed."  
  
"Then who?" Razor thinks. "That whole diatribe of Lokii sounds like one big riddle."  
  
"I wouldn't mind cracking it. . ."  
  
  
To be continued. . .  
  



	10. The Arcana Saga: Hypocrisy

Ni-hao! This is 'Hypocrisy', part of the Arcana Saga.   
  
Feral and Callie are drawn closer for a brief moment, only to have it shattered. The vigilante singing group Jem arrives on the scene to stop Lokii. The SWAT Kats and Callie are surprised to find out that Feral doesn't mind Jem in the city at all. But why the hatred of the SWAT Kats? Also, Jake gets an unexpected phone call.   
  
Author's note: The name Jem comes from the cartoon, Jem. They use the same mechanics(holograms), too. Check my FAQ for more information.  
  
As always, any question or comments to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
***********************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Hypocrisy  
***********************************  
  
  
"Phew! What a day!" Chance exhales as he takes off his g-suit.  
  
"You're telling me," Jake puts his helmet in his locker.  
  
"We've got a spirit that's crazier than MadKat running around out there, a Deputy Mayor that's suddenly wants to keep in touch, and an elusive Commander."  
  
"Will you get off your kick about Callie?" Jake says as he steps into his working clothes. "That spirit is succeeding in tricking you!"  
  
"Who says it was a trick? Maybe she's confronting us with our own truth." Chance slams his locker shut, hard.   
  
"Why is it bothering you?" Jake asks. "What did Lokii say that struck a nerve?"  
  
" 'Squires to the Knight.'" Chance repeats, looking at Jake. "In Lokii words, we are not Callie's Knights. We are squires to her Knight."  
  
"Then who is her Knight?" Jake muses, thinking over it. "MadKat said that Feral is the Knight."  
  
"Feral? Are you kidding?" Chance laughs, shaking his head. "I'd serious doubt that! Callie wouldn't give him the time of day!"  
  
"Then who else . . ." Jake starts, but the telephone upstairs starts to ring. "You heading up?"  
  
"Nah. I want to tweak the throttle," Chance says, looking at the TurboKat.   
  
"All right. See you in a while."  
  
As Jake starts up the metal ladder, the phone entered into its fifth ring. "Our work is never done." Jake mumbles, taking off in a sprint after climbing the ladder.  
  
"MegaKat Salvage Yard." Jake says breathlessly, catching it after the eighth ring.   
  
"Jakey-chan?"  
  
Jake freezes. That voice. That musical, sweet voice that he had left behind all those years ago.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" The voice says after awhile.  
  
"This is Jake," Jake says after the pause.  
  
"Jakey-chan! It's good to her your voice again!" The voice rose in pitch.  
  
"It's nice to hear from you again, Phoebe." Jake replies, visualizing the she-kat on the other end of the line.  
  
Phoebe purrs. "Me, too."  
  
"What do I owe the pleasure?"   
  
"Your mom thought it might be a good idea for me to call you and say we're in the city," Phoebe says.  
  
"I know. I saw Dad at the museum."  
  
"We're staying at the Rose Terrace Hotel." Phoebe continues. "I wish you can find the time to stop by."  
  
"How long is Dad staying here?" Jake asks.  
  
"I don't know. He's here on assignment, that's all I know." Phoebe pauses.  
  
"Nani?" Jake asks after the pause.  
  
"I really miss you." Phoebe says quietly.  
  
Jake cradles the phone between his ear and shoulder. "I'll find the time to stop by."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai." Jake hears footsteps up the ladder. "I've got to go. I'll see you later, all right?"   
  
"Okay. Bye, Jakey-chan." The line clicks and goes dead.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?" Chance asks, stepping into their 'living room'.  
  
"A kat trying to sell something. Took me forever to get them off the phone." Jake hangs up the phone.  
  
"You're not being forceful enough. Just hang up the phone when you get into their pitch, all right?"  
  
Jake smiles. "I'll remember that."  
  
**************************************  
  
"So, are you having a mid life crisis, Feral?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I don't know. . .Maybe it's this speedy, flashy car you're driving."  
  
"It's not flashy! Speedy, yes."  
  
Feral was driving his newly purchased convertible, top down. He like having his hair blow in the breeze. Callie was in the passenger seat besides him, and Ascott was in the backseat.  
  
"And I wish you'd call me Ulysses. Or U-kun. Remember our rule?" Feral downshifts his car. "Feral is all right when I'm in my official capacity."  
  
"But we haven't did that in ages. . ." Callie says quietly.  
  
"Which is exactly my point." Feral says. "Feral is good when I'm on the job."  
  
"Which is 90% of the time." Ascott chimes in from the back seat. "And don't forget to pick up my wife! We're staying at the Rose Terrace."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Feral growls.  
  
"Have you known 'Ulysses' long, Ascott?" Callie asks the smaller kat.  
  
"For over twenty years." Ascott says fondly. "We meet in high school."  
  
"Was he stubborn then, too?"  
  
"Nah. He grew into his stubbornness."  
  
"Shut up!" Feral tosses behind his shoulder.  
  
"What I'd tell you?" Ascott laughs.  
  
"By the way, who's footing the bill for your stay?" Feral glances in his rear view mirror.  
  
"Top brass." Ascott grins. "I'm finally of high enough rank to stay in four star hotels."  
  
After a while, Feral finally pulls into Rose Terrace Hotel's circular drive. The hotel was one of the nicest the city had to offer. Standing in the alcove, waiting, was a slender, raven haired she-hat. Her hair was in a tight braid down the middle of her head and down her back. She wore elaborate eye makeup, showing her status as a married Draconian. Feral honks his horn.  
  
"Hello, Hitomi!" Feral calls out to her.  
  
"Uly! It's good to see you again!" Hitomi reaches over the driver's door to give Feral a quick peck on the check. She then opens the back door and climbs in.  
  
"Calico, meet my lovely wife, Hitomi. Hitomi, this is Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs." Ascott says as his wife settles in.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Callie says.  
  
"Same here." Hitomi pushes her husband over to get a better seat. "So, what are we eating tonight?"  
  
"They were arguing that for a good five minutes before we even got into the car." Callie explains.  
  
"Then I'll decide. There's a nice Siamese food restaurant on the north side of the city." Hitomi says. "We could go there."  
  
"I love it when she takes over things." Ascott murmurs.  
  
*****************************  
  
"The mischief spirit is growing in power. Something big will happen soon."  
  
Kia Fleur adjusts her star shaped earrings in her car's rear view mirror, watching the city of Tokata slowly fade into the horizon.  
  
"And we're out of one Commander's hair into another."  
  
"Isn't that the truth." Lori Slyver, sitting in the passenger seat, runs her paw through her short, brown hair. "Hopefully we won't rile this one up."  
  
"It'll be all right if we stay out his way." Kia says to her. "Besides, his father owns stock in Starkiss Records, remember?"  
  
"But why should that matter? If he's anything like Mifurr, he won't like any interference." Lori huffs.  
  
"You're always so negative, Lori." Megumi Nolan says quietly from the back seat, rubbing her emerald pendant between her paws. "So let's not worry about the Commander right now, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Lori crosses her arms.  
  
"Reading anything, Meg?" Kia asks the small she-kat.  
  
"Lokii is acting erratically." Meg closes her eyes in concentration. "I can't take hold to any pattern."  
  
"When she acts like that, something defiantly is going down." Lori stares out the window. "But what? Meg usually comes up with the pattern."  
  
"There may be no pattern right now." Meg drops her pendent back to it resting place inside her shirt. "She might be still developing it."  
  
Kia sighs, watching a sign announcing MegaKat City's limits. "It's almost time for Jem. Hope we can pull this off."  
  
"Haven't we always?" Lori laughs. "As Jem, we can do anything!"  
  
"You got that. . ." Kia starts, but then the car starts to lurch. "Uh, oh."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Uh, oh'?" Lori says, clutching the dash.  
  
The car lurches again, and sputters to a stop. Kia manages to coast it to the side of the road.  
  
"I told you we should have done this as Jem!" Lori snaps, jumping out of the car a second after Kia. "We could have avoided this!"  
  
"And how realistic for us to still be in Tokata and Jem show up here? We're college students, remember?" Kia lifts the hood of the car. White smoke pours out.   
  
"There goes part of our cover." Meg finally steps out of the car. "What now?"  
  
Kia glances around. There was a building in the nearby in what appeared to be a junkyard.  
  
"Maybe we can use the phone there," Kia points towards the building.  
  
"Are you serious?" Lori asks.  
  
"Do you see another choice?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"Well, then." Kia grabs her purse from the car. "Let's go."  
  
***************************  
  
"Jake, what are you watching?" Chance enters the room with two cans of milk, one of which he tosses to his partner.  
  
"A new channel. Apparently the influx of western kats and she-kats was enough to create it." Jake, lounging in a chair, pops the top of the can.  
  
Chance drags a chair up to the television and sits in it, backwards. "What are they saying?"  
  
" 'You are watching Orion T.V.'" Jake translates. "Station ID."  
  
An image of three she-kats pops up the screen. Hair in identifying multiple colors, they start to sing a song. Two where playing guitars, the other playing a type of mobile keyboard.  
  
Jake starts to nod to the beat. "Catchy tune."  
  
"They're cute, even though I don't know what they're singing." Chance finishes of his drink. "What's there name?"  
  
"Jem. At least that's what I think I heard."   
  
"You know, they dress like vigilantes." Chance turns his attention back to the TV.   
  
"Maybe that's the look now. We Westerners flow trends a lot."  
  
"That closely?"  
  
"Uh, huh." Jake nods. "Character. . ."   
  
"Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
Chance snaps his head up. "Huh?"  
  
"There someone up front." Jake stands up.  
  
Three she-kat silhouettes appear in the door frame. The apparent leader, a brunette, steps forward.  
  
"Gomen. May we use your phone? Our car broke down."   
  
**************************  
  
"I'm growing tired of this game, Lokii."  
  
"Oh, really? You've been in that box for a thousand years and suddenly you have a concept of time?"  
  
Lokii was hovering above the city, with the kat-in-the-box on a nearby skyscraper. The spirit takes a glance around the city before her eyes come to rest on City Hall.  
  
"Ah. The Queen's Palace." Lokii grins, twirling about. "That's a good place to start."  
  
"Start what? You're giving me a headache." Greymalkin bouncing slows. Lokii smiles at her friend.  
  
"The longer the Squires are away from their Queen, the more the Queen can depend on her Knight." Lokii grabs the kat-in-box. "Now it's time for a little show. . ."  
  
***************************  
  
"Great dinner choice, Hitomi." Feral plunges his chopsticks into the last of his chow mien, twirling it a bit.   
  
"Thank you. I figured it would be a good compromise." Hitomi sets her silverware across her plate.  
  
Feral, Callie, Ascott, and Hitomi were sitting in a quiet part of the Siamese restaurant, The Onyx Dragon. A waiter stopped by with the check, as well as fortune cookies. Feral reaches for the check.  
  
"Feeling generous?" Ascott asks his friend.  
  
"I can afford it." Feral reaches into his pocket.  
  
"By using the Enforcer's expense account?" Callie takes a fortune cookie out of its wrapper.  
  
"You know me better than that."  
  
"Just satisfying my curiosity." Callie breaks open her fortune cookie and extracts the small slip of paper.  
  
"'Someday, your Dream will come true.'"  
  
"My dream?" Callie thinks. "Or, my Knight. . ."  
  
"Anything good?" Hitomi asks, breaking her own fortune cookie.  
  
"Hai. Very good." Callie slips the paper into her purse.   
  
************************  
  
"Well, it doesn't look too bad."  
  
Chance removes his head from under the hood of the car he and Jake just towed in. Jake hands Chance a rag.  
  
"Why'd you hand me this?"  
  
Jake shrugs. "Just thought you needed it.  
  
"Anyways, it shouldn't be to hard to fix. It won't take long." Chance wipes his paws with the rag.  
  
"Thank goodness." Kia sighs. "I feared we might be stuck."  
  
"Thanks to you." Lori mumbles.   
  
"I don't see *you* maintaining the car everyday!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Meg looks them over and sighs. She turns to Jake and Chance. "Ignore them."  
  
"So, why are you in town?" Chance asks while Jake picks up a wrench.  
  
"We're college students. We're transferring to MegaKat University." Meg answers.  
  
"College, huh? Isn't it a bit late to be moving?" Chance joins Jake under the hood.  
  
"We didn't finish our last class until late." Kia speaks up, tired of her argument with Lori.  
  
"Besides, we wanted to get here as soon as possible." Lori adds.  
  
"I see. . ." Chance directs his attention back towards the car.  
  
Kia leans over towards Lori. "Isn't the yellow one cute?"  
  
"Sure." Lori whispers back. "But why does a mechanic interest you?"  
  
"What's wrong with a mechanic if he's cute?" Kia shrugs.  
  
"I don't know. . ."  
  
"All done!" Chance slams the hood shut after Jake extracts himself.  
  
"Great!" Kia stands up, grabbing her purse. "So, how much do I owe you?"   
  
Chance shrugs. "Nothing. It's on us."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Jake wipes his paws. "Just be kind to your car, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
A sudden burst of light from the outside interrupts anything else Kia was going to say.  
  
"What the. . ." Chance and everyone else scrambles to the outside.   
  
"Fireworks?" Lori asks. "Were there any celebrations planned?"  
  
"At this time of night?" Kia replies.  
  
Jake moves over to Chance's side and lowers his voice. "This doesn't look right. Maybe we should check it out."   
  
"Roger that," Chance whispers back.  
  
Meg, on the other hand, feels her pendent grow warm. She pinches Kia.  
  
"Ouch! Why'd you do that. . ." Kia starts, but notices Meg's expression. "Uh. . .Well, guys, we should hit the road."  
  
"We have classes early in the morning ." Meg adds, pushing Lori back inside the garage.  
  
"Thank you so much for fixing our car!" Kia turns to Chance. "I hope to see you again, soon."  
  
"Likewise," Chance says, watching the she-kats climb into the car. "Take care!"  
  
Jake and Chance watch the she-kats go, allowing a reasonable amount of time to lapse before running to the hanger.  
  
"It's gotta be Lokii." Jake beats Chance to the stairs. "Who else would use fireworks?"  
  
"MadKat?" Chance finally makes it to his locker. "But he's been gone fore a while now. I wonder if there's a connection."  
  
"Maybe. But we can think about that when we finish checking out those fireworks." Jake steps into his g-suit. "Let's go!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Are we clear?" Kia asks, maintaining her line of sight on the city's skyline.  
  
"Yep." Lori takes another quick peek around to see if any cars had shown up on the road. "All clear."  
  
"Great." Kia takes on paw from the steering wheel and touches her earrings. "It's Showtime!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Well, Bro, I think Hitomi and I will take a taxi to our hotel."  
  
Feral, Callie, Ascott, and Hitomi were finally walking out the Onyx Dragon. Hitomi links her arm through her husband's.   
  
"You sure?" Feral asks.  
  
"Hai. It's no problem," Hitomi replies. "And, besides, don't you have to take Briggs-san to City Hall? We would just be taking you out your way."  
  
"All right. Talk to me tomorrow, okay?" Feral says to Ascott.   
  
"Sure."  
  
"It was pleasure meeting you both." Callie bows towards the Clawsons. "I hope to see you soon."  
  
Hitomi returns Callie's bow. "I'm sure you will."  
  
Ascott watches Feral as he drives off in his car. Hitomi tightens her grasp.  
  
"Your helping him, aren't you?" Hitomi says softly.  
  
"Mmm, hmm."  
  
"Shouldn't things like that happen naturally?"  
  
"Who says it hasn't?" Ascott shrugs. "I would think I'm speeding things up a bit."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because maybe it will get our son back faster ." Ascott replies. "Come on. Let's call that cab."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"  
  
High atop City Hall, the SWAT Kats take quick glances around. The fireworks had stopped, and there was nothing but stillness. T-Bone pounds his fist into his open paw in frustration.  
  
"We went through all the trouble of rappelling from another rooftop to avoid being seen for this?"   
  
"This is too weird. As soon as we got up here, the fireworks stop." Razor starts to pace. "I feel we're stepping into a trap of sorts."  
  
"Like what?" T-Bone looks at the sky. It was a clear night.  
  
"Like showing you what you don't want to see. Like the truth."  
  
Razor and T-Bone look up to see Lokii hovering above them, laughing.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Yes, me." Lokii continues to laugh, which raises the SWAT Kats ire. "Hello again, Squires to the Knight."  
  
"Who is this Knight?" T-Bone finally asks the spirit, who shifts into a sitting position.  
  
"You'll find out as soon as you take your blinders off." Lokii replies, smiling.  
  
"Blinders?" Razor asks.  
  
"Yes." Lokii takes out her Tarot Cards. "Why can't you see that you're in the way?"  
  
"Huh? How are we in the way?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"You're in the way of what's meant to be." Lokii smiles, drawing the Tower Card. "You're delaying the inevitable."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
Lokii narrows her eyes, her smile growing broader. "The Queen will find her Knight and abandon you."  
  
"Wha. . ." T-Bone looks visibly shaken.  
  
"T-Bone, don't listen to her!" Razor calls to his partner.  
  
"There go those blinders again." Lokii floats down to the SWAT Kats level. "And, after all the time you've spent protecting her. It's a sad fate, really. But, after all, you're just the Knight's Squi. . ."  
  
A flash of light cuts across Lokii's arm, leaving behind a large burn. Lokii drops her Tarot cards to clasp her wound. "You again! How surprising!"  
  
The SWAT Kats look behind them to see three she-kats appear on the roof, guns drawn.  
  
"You're not getting away from us this time, Lokii!" The purple haired one, the apparent leader, calls to the Spirit.  
  
"But, I've already have." Lokii grins, releasing her arm from her wound. "Confection!"  
  
"Watch out!" The green haired one shouts, a moment too late. A storm of confetti swirls around the rooftop, forcing everyone to back up a few steps. Lokii takes to the air again.  
  
"Until next time, Squires to the Knight!" Lokii disappears, laughing. The storm disappears as soon as it starts.  
  
"Damn it! Why couldn't we see that one coming!" The blue haired one stomps her foot. "We nearly had her!"  
  
"Not really." The purple haired one shrugs. "She was probably planning on booking it a soon as she said we she wanted to. . ." She looks over to the kats that were already on the roof. The smaller kat was shaking the bigger one.  
  
"T-Bone, snap out of it!" Razor says, shaking T-Bone via his uniform. "You can't believe a word of what that spirit had to say!"  
  
"Why not!" T-Bone jerks back from Razor violently. "The signs are all there!"  
  
"You're reading in to it too much!" Razor crosses his arms.   
  
"Who's the one with the blinders on!" T-Bone challenges.  
  
"It might be wise to listen to your friends advice. Lokii notorious from these types of tactics."   
  
T-Bone focuses on the purple haired one that had fired the shot. "And you are?"  
  
"We're Jem. I'm Garnet." The purple haired one holsters her gun. "The one with the blue hair is Sapphire, and the green haired one is Jade."  
  
"We don't mean to intrude on your territory." Garnet continues. "All we're after is Lokii."  
  
"Wait a minute." Razor looks them over. "Your that singing group, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai. It provides good cover." Garnet replies.  
  
"Why shouldn't we believe what Lokii says?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"Because, she only tells you what you want to hear." Jade speaks up, rubbing her emerald pendant. "It may be the truth, or the stretched truth."  
  
"I told you." Razor says to T-Bone.  
  
"It still doesn't convince. . ." T-Bone hears the roof access door click and turns around.  
  
"Whoa. What happened here?" Callie steps through the roof access door and looks around. She sees the SWAT Kats. "Guys?"  
  
"Ms. Briggs?" T-Bone looks behind her. "What the. . ."  
  
"Feral?" Razor finishes.  
  
"I'll take it as a good sign that I can still get that reaction." Feral almost smiles, running his paw through his hair as he looks around. "Was there parade up here or what?"  
  
"Just a run in with a mischievous spirit." Garnet speaks up, which draws Callie's attention.  
  
"Who are you?" Callie asks.  
  
"Jem." Feral answers.  
  
"How do you know that?" Callie asks him.  
  
"My family owns stock in their record company." Feral shrugs, turning his attention to Garnet. "I assume that you're here to stop Lokii?"  
  
"Hai, Commander-sama." Garnet nods.  
  
"Very well." Feral starts to walk to the access door. "Just don't cause any more damage than our regular pair."  
  
"What's that's supposed to mean?" T-Bone challenges.  
  
"It means I don't care have to worry about them causing damage." Feral says nonchalantly. "But, you. . .I worry about."  
  
"Why us? I thought you hated all vigilantes. Period." Razor asks.  
  
Feral narrows his eyes. "I never said I hated vigilantes. I just hate you!"  
  
"Why?" Callie asks quietly.  
  
Feral is silent for a moment. "I have my reasons. But I will tell you this." He turns back to the SWAT Kats. "You're an obstacle that's in my way."  
  
"Ms. Briggs, I do hope you enjoyed dinner." Feral rests his paw on the door. "I will see you soon."  
  
"'Ms. Briggs'? But, what happened to. . .." Callie starts to say, but Feral already left. ". . .Calico."  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
  



	11. The Arcana Saga: Painful Truths

Ni-hao! This is 'Painful Truths', part of the Arcana Saga. Here's a summary of questions.  
  
Will Feral sacrifice something dear to him to get what he wants? Just who is Callie's Knight? And how come the SWAT Kats don't believe Feral deserves a second chance?  
  
Author's note: Shadowplay comes into being in this chapter. It tells a slanted version of the Truth. The Shadowplay are composed of two shadows who 'play' off of each other. They pop up from time to time.  
  
As always, send any questions or comments to AkaneKitty@aol.com or drop me a line at FanFiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
  
**************************************************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Painful Truths  
**************************************************************  
  
11 p.m. Dark, but never still.  
  
"It never fails. They always show up like clock work and get in my way."  
  
Feral slowly walks through the lobby of City Hall, his ears adjusting to the stillness. Jamming his paws into his pockets, Feral feels the weight of his locket on his chest.  
  
"Yes, I hate them."  
  
Feral continues to walk, turning into a long corridor. Some moon beams peek in from the bay windows, casting long shadows. Each flicker with each shift of the moon.  
  
"Heh. Shadowplay." Feral says lightly, and walks out the doors.  
  
The Shadows continue to shift, finally forming two distinct kat shapes.  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what I wonder?"  
  
"It's easy to forget the Knight has feelings!"  
  
"Really? That's news to me."  
  
"And do you know what these feelings are?"  
  
"Love? Friendship? Heartburn?"  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what they are?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Sirius. One of the brightest stars in the sky."  
  
Callie looks up into the night for Sirius, trying to form in her mind the constellation that went with it. Feral would have pointed it out easily.  
  
Feeling a little guilty, Callie separates herself from the SWAT Kats, who were talking to Jem.  
  
"I can't believe Feral grew his hair out." T-Bone was saying, shaking his head. "It was like he was a completely different kat!"  
  
"Roger that." Razor says. "But, then again, Felina grew her hair out, too."  
  
"Strange things have been happening, excluding Lokii's words of wisdom." T-Bone crosses his arms.  
  
"Like what?" Razor asks.  
  
"Like Callie going to dinner with Feral, of all kats!"  
  
"And that bothers you?" Jade speaks up after she wanders over to where the SWAT Kats were.  
  
T-Bone looks at her. "Well. . ."  
  
"And the Deputy Mayor is the Queen?" Garnet looks at Callie, who was still looking up at the sky.   
  
"That's what we're assuming." Razor replies.  
  
"And are you assuming that Commander-sama is the Knight?" Jade feel her pendent grow warm.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Feral can't possibly be the Knight. He hasn't done anything!" T-Bone growls. "He doesn't have a shred of nobility in him!"  
  
"Is that so?" Sapphire looks at T-Bone incorrigibly. "You guys seem way too cocky."   
  
"Excuse me?" T-Bone challenges.  
  
"You guys seem so comfortable in your positions as the Queen's heroes, that you feel threatened when the Knight competes for her affection." Jade releases her pendent. "And, besides, she feels guilty."  
  
"Huh?" T-Bone and Razor look at each other. "Why should she feel guilty?"  
  
"Maybe you should ask her." Garnet says, turning on her heel. "But, now, we should be going."  
  
"Hey! By the way, what gun is that?" Razor asks, pointing to Garnet's holster.   
  
"Oh, this?" Garnet retrieves her gun and holds it up. "It's a light gun. It just a way focusing intense light into one beam."  
  
"Lokii seems to be hurt by this," Sapphire adds. "But, only in her physical form.   
  
"Will we see you again?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"I'm sure you will," Garnet toss over her shoulder, "Now that we have a common enemy. See ya!"  
  
The SWAT Kats watch as Jem blends into the shadows. "So, what now?" Razor asks his friend.  
  
"We ask the Queen why she feels guilty." T-Bone jerks his head in Callie's direction. "Let's go."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Licking your wounds, Lokii?"  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny, Grey."  
  
Lokii focuses some of her spiritual energies on the wound on her arm. "Jem. I should have known they'd track me down."  
  
"So, what else is new." Grey bounces in his box. "You know that you're messing with the Rules."  
  
"I'm just fudging them, that's all." Lokii says after awhile, her wound closed. "But, since Jem is here to play also, they can also help in my plans. Sorry, Katra. . ."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"So, what has Lokii been telling you? Nothing good, I'd guess."  
  
Callie and the SWAT Kats were in the Deputy Mayor's office, with the former wanting to get in from the night. Callie perches herself onto her desk, crossing her legs.   
  
"Quite." Razor replies.  
  
"Like what?" Callie presses them.  
  
"Lokii called us Squires to the Knight." T-Bone says before Razor could stop him.  
  
"Squires, huh?" Callie places a paw to the side of her face. "Squires to. . .Feral?"  
  
"Feral? Why him?" Razor asks.  
  
"I don't know." Callie shrugs. "Just stating the obvious if you use MadKat's words."  
  
"Feral is no Knight." T-Bone says, almost growling. "He lost his chance."  
  
Callie looks at him briefly and glances away. "I wouldn't say that . . ."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing." Callie hops off her desk.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Ms. Briggs," Razor asks as Callie goes behind her desk, "Just who is your Knight?"  
  
"Knight?" A snippet of thought crosses Callie's mind. Those words of long ago. * "I hope to be your Knight, someday. . ." *  
  
"Ms. Briggs?" T-Bone breaks the silence.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, guys." Callie slowly sits down in her chair. "It's just that I don't know. . .or ever know."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Enforcer Headquarters. Dark, isolated, lonely. It was the shift change.  
  
Feral slouches in his chair, his uniform jacket thrown over one of the guest chairs. Feral also removes his locket, sitting it down on the desk in front of him. Its clasp is open.  
  
"I wonder. . .do they still have that picture?" Feral traces the chain with his claw.  
  
A soft click of his office door alerts Feral to someone's presence. He looks up.  
  
"Oh. . .You."  
  
"Hai. You seem upset."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Because of them?"  
  
"Because of them." Feral says, getting up to look out of one of his office windows.   
  
"Are you prepared to lose a part of your nobility to get what you want?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"They are blind to your nobility. What would it hurt?"  
  
"That nobility is the only thing that separates us. I'd rather keep it."   
  
"Really. It is your nobility that keeps you apart from them, yet it keeps you away from what you really want."  
  
Feral shrugs, grabbing the locket from his desk and slips it around his neck.  
  
"You're being naïve."   
  
It's not being naïve, it's being stubborn."  
  
"I see. . .So, why don't you fence?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"They say fencing is good for the soul. Why don't you and Clawson go to the new Civic Center? It'll be like old times."  
  
"Huh. . ." Feral crosses his arms. "I haven't fenced in a while."  
  
"Besides, doesn't the Knight need to be in top form?"  
  
Feral looks over his shoulder. "Are you behaving yourself?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Feral turns back towards the window, and smiles. It was an unusually starry night. "Very well."  
  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
  



	12. The Arcana Saga: It Doesn't Hurt To Ask....

Ni-hao! This is the very oddly titled, "It Doesn't Hurt To Ask. . .", part of the Arcana Saga.   
  
You'll see why it's titled this way.  
  
Callie senses a familiarity in an unusual place. Jake rummages in old mementos...and memories. Katra goes on the move again.   
  
A special thank you to Kristen Sharpe for being a helpful ear and person in general.  
  
As always, send any comments, questions, or anything else to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section on Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
  
*************************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
"It Doesn't Hurt To Ask. . ."  
*************************************  
  
"Next!"  
  
The clashing of two foils, a fencer's weapon, one handled more expertly than the other. Easy point.  
  
"Next!"  
  
Again, the same scenario. A twist of the wrist, and the other kat's foil goes flying.  
  
"Next?"   
  
Feral takes his mask off, glad that he thought of tying his hair back. Slightly bending his foil, he takes a quick look around. The newly built MegaKat City Civic Center had just opened. Anyone could come to learn or practice a skill. Feral's was fencing. Seeing that he exhausted this current group of fencers, Feral takes a seat.  
  
"Not bad. Not bad at all, bro."  
  
Feral looks up to see Clawson walking towards him, his foil in one paw, and mask in the other.  
  
"Hello, oniisama." Feral says to the kat, wiping a few bead of sweat of his face.  
  
"That many kats in a row, very impressive." Clawson places his mask over his face. "But do you have what it takes to beat me?"  
  
"Of course." Feral stands up, placing his own mask over his face. "It's kitten play."  
  
Clawson laughs and points his foil towards Feral. "I beg to differ."  
  
***********************************************  
  
" *Jakey-chan, I really miss you. . .*"   
  
" * I was hoping you'd stop by. . .*"   
  
Jake finally stirs, after a renegade sunbeam finds its way into his room. He wanted to turn over, but a prevalent thought keeps him awake.  
  
"Phoebe. . .Gomen."  
  
Jake rolls onto his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. "I'm not being fair to anyone. Not to Phoebe. . .or to Chance."  
  
Finally climbing out of bed, Jake sets about the menial task of making his bed up. He tunes his ears to the light snoring coming through the walls. Chance was out like a light.  
  
Certain it was safe, Jake starts to rummage in the back of his closet.  
  
"It's gotta be around here somewhere. . ." Jake grunts, reaching further into the closet.  
  
Finally, his paw brushes up against something wooden. Jake manages to get a better grip on it and drags it out.  
  
It was a small wooden box, slightly worn from the years. Jake picks the box up and sits back on his bed.  
  
Jake runs his paw over the it, flipping the little latch open. He grabs the top, slowly opening the lid.  
  
It would seem that this box would be too much for some little things, but it was all Jake had of his past.  
  
First, a small, white ring. Imprinted on its surface was the Clawson family symbol: a dragon, facing the west, with an azure orb in its claws. Jake fishes the ring out and holds it to the light.  
  
"My family ring. I haven't worn it in ages. . ." Jake muses, rubbing it between his claws. "And, I used to wear it so proudly. . ."  
  
Jake continues to fish through the box, slipping the ring over his claw in the process. Finally, he retrieves a piece of prism glass.  
  
"I hate destroying a precious gift," Jake murmurs, holding the glass fondly, "But, sometimes, sacrifices have to be made.. . ."  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Let's see. . .We've seen the racket ball courts, various other activities. . ." Callie trails off, chewing the end of a pencil. "What else is there to see?  
  
Callie and Anshi were walking through the new MegaKat City Civic Center, the only thing to get built that was good for the city. It seemed that every square inch of the place was being used. To Callie, it was a personal achievement.  
  
"How about visiting the fencing arena, Briggs-sama?" Anshi, who was walking a few steps behind Callie, speaks up. "I hear there are some great matches going on."  
  
"Really?" Callie glances over her shoulder to look at the petite she-kat. "I suppose we could stop by."  
  
Anshi walks ahead, turning to go into the Sports section of the Center. They continue for a spell, Anshi hardly making a sound as she walks.  
  
"Anshi?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Have you spoken to your brother recently?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Callie pauses, trying to find the right words to say. "Is he upset?"  
  
Anshi shrugs her slender shoulders. "It is hard to read oniisama's feelings. He doesn't show them well."  
  
"So I see."  
  
"Shall I ask him?"  
  
"No! I mean. . .umm. . .it isn't necessary."  
  
Anshi nods. "Very well, Briggs-sama."  
  
The two she-kats continue, finally coming to the fencing arena.  
  
"The observation deck is upstairs." Anshi says, turning to walk up some stairs.  
  
The observation deck was situated right above the arena, so that observers could watch and not interfere with the matches.  
  
Once reaching the deck, Callie notices a group of giggling she-kats near the railing. Curious, she walks over to the group, Anshi in tow.  
  
"That kat, the one with the ponytail," One of them was saying, "Has been defeating opponents left and right!"  
  
"This is going to be his twentieth point so far!" Another one adds.  
  
Intrigued, Callie looks over the railing down toward the fencers. It was easy to pick out the one with the ponytail, as he was the biggest kat there. His mask was down on his face, and he held his foil upright.  
  
"Next!"   
  
Callie watches as the kat deftly avoids a move by another fencer. Finally, he effortlessly touches his foil to the other kat's chest.  
  
"Next!"  
  
This time, the bigger kat parries the foil of another challenger and again touches the foil to the kat's chest.  
  
"Next!"  
  
Strangely, Callie felt her face grow warm. "Why does this seem so familiar? Is this one of the qualities of the Knight?"  
  
"Callie!"  
  
Callie forcers her eyes away from the kat and towards the voice that called her name. "Annie?"  
  
"I've finally caught up with you!" Ann gasps, a notepad and pen in her paw. "I've been chasing you all over the Center."  
  
"You could have called, you know." Callie says, looking around for the reporter's camera kat. "Where's Johnny?"   
  
"He's off today." Ann regains her composure. "But, I doubt you'd want him here."  
  
Callie looks at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I've heard through the grapevine that you had a date with the Commander." Ann says deliberately, looking into Callie's eyes.  
  
"Word gets around." Callie says after a while.  
  
"Should the public expect more?" Ann presses.  
  
"Off the record, it wasn't a date." Callie turn to look at the fencers again. "It was dinner."  
  
"With the Commander."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing. I just never saw you two together in that way." Ann scribbles on her pad.  
  
"Why is that?" Callie asks, her eyes still on the fencers. "It would be accepted back home."  
  
"So, you two could be. . ."  
  
Ann is interrupted when a foil goes flying and lands at the reporter's feet.  
  
"Come on, Clawson!" The kat with the ponytail was saying, "You can do better than that."  
  
"Huh?" Callie and Ann both look over the railing.  
  
"That *is* my best." The smaller kat, whose foil went flying, takes off his mask. "You've improved, bro."  
  
"Have I?" The kat with the ponytail takes of his mask.  
  
"Feral?" Callie gasps.  
  
"That's him?" Ann ask, surprised. "No wonder. . ."  
  
"Did someone call my name?" Feral glances up. "Oh. . .Ms. Briggs."  
  
"Very impressive, Ulysses." Callie calls down to him. "Can you spare a moment?"  
  
"Sure." Feral tosses his mask to Clawson. "Be right up."  
  
******************************  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead."  
  
"Huh?" Chance appears in the kitchen doorway, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his paws. "What time is it?"  
  
Jake looks up from the kitchen table, which was covered with different parts, towards the clock. "11:00 o'clock."  
  
"It's that early?" Chance plops down in a seat next to Jake.  
  
"You're lucky it's our day off." Jake says, return his attention back to his project.  
  
"What are you working on?" Chance asks, looking at the table.  
  
"That light gun Jem was talking about." Jake replies, screwing in a screw. "Too bad I couldn't get a better look at it."  
  
"Do you think it'll work?  
  
"Has to, or we're back to were we started." Jake aims the gun. "So, what's up?"  
  
"You up for a spin around the city?"  
  
"Sure. But it's going to be boring."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Chance asks.  
  
"Because the only threat out there is Lokii." Jake shrugs. "And the rest are in hibernation."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. But, can you think of something better to do on your day off?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"Then let's go!" Chance gets up from his chair, grabbing Jake in the process.  
  
************************  
MegaKat City Docks. An old, worn down warehouse.  
  
"What a time to run out of Katalyst 38!" Katra slams the empty canister down onto the ground. Growling, the kingpin wanders over to her own personal cabinet.   
  
"The Katalyst is too volatile for my subordinates to do. . ." Katra mutters, filling a duffle bag with her favorite tools. "Time for a daylight heist. . ."  
  
********************************  
  
"I'm supposed to be mad?"   
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"Hmmm. I'm not sure. Would it be to my benefit if I was?"  
  
Calico and Feral were in a small room, one that the fencer prepared in. Feral sits in a chair, his paw still holding his foil.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Callie crosses her arms.  
  
"Nothing," Feral shrugs, "But, it doesn't hurt to ask."   
  
"Really."  
  
"So, what would you have done if I was mad?" Feral looks at her.  
  
"I don't know. What would you like?"  
  
Feral narrows his eyes. "A hug would be nice."  
  
Callie blinks. "Nani?"  
  
Feral chuckles a bit. "Like I said, it doesn't hurt to ask."  
  
Callie says nothing for a moment. Composing herself, she crosses the room and stands behind Feral chair.  
  
"Be careful what you ask for, Ulysses."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Callie hugs the kat around his neck.. "Why are you surprised? You asked, didn't you?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Feral finally says, trying his hardest not to purr.  
  
To be continued. . .  



	13. The Arcana Saga: Turmoil Amongst Chaos

Ni-hao! This is "Turmoil Amongst Chaos", part of the Arcana Saga.   
  
The SWAT Kats boredom is shattered when two crisis happen at the same time. Which takes priority over the other? Who is Cabreti? Also, what are Callie's and Feral's personal feelings?  
  
Author's note: Finally, some sort of action!   
  
Special Author's note: Thanks again to "Krisy-chan" (Kristen Sharpe) for giving me a plot device to be used in the future. You asked for it! ;)   
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com or drop me a line in the Review section of Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
  
*******************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Turmoil Amongst Chaos  
*******************************  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what I wonder?"  
  
"Oh, dear lady, what do you know?"  
  
"The Squires, who don't like to be called Squires, will have their loyalty tested in battle!"  
  
"To the Queen? Or, to the Knight?"  
  
"Obviously the Queen. The Knight doesn't deserve such loyalty."  
  
"Oh. Really?"  
  
"But, the Squires shouldn't be so blind. Or, they will find the Knight eager to reclaim his prize."  
  
"And what prize is that?"  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what it is?"  
  
***************************************  
  
"Where's Anshi?"  
  
"Back at the fencing arena, fielding questions from Ann."  
  
"What about?" Feral says, straightening his tie.   
  
"I'm guessing the Center, but that wasn't her original agenda." Callie replies.  
  
"Which was?"  
  
Feral was accompanying Callie on the last part of her walkthrough of the Civic Center. He was out of uniform, in a simple suit, a fact not lost on Callie.   
  
"Ann found out about our dinner with the Clawsons." Callie says. "She called it a date."  
  
Feral chuckles. "That wasn't a date. It was a double date."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kidding." Feral shoves his paws into his pockets.  
  
Callie looks at him. "Anyways, she said she couldn't see us as a couple."  
  
"Really. . .Does that bother you?"  
  
Callie stops walking. "I didn't say that."  
  
Feral continues walking for a moment, then stops. "Then why mention it?"  
  
"Umm. . ."  
  
"Calico, no matter what our personal feelings are, you can still talk to me." Feral turns around to look at her. "Shall we?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
" *I wonder if my ring's all right. . .I just left it in my locker. . .* "  
  
"Razor. . ."  
  
" *I don't want Chance to find it yet. . .it's too soon. . . * "  
  
"Razor?"  
  
" * I should have never opened that box. . .It forced me to destroy Phoebe's gift for a part of a new weapon. . .What was I thinking! * "  
  
"Razor!"  
  
"Huh?" Razor blinks, breaking out of his thoughts. He and T-Bone were out on another run high above the city. Not warranted, Razor's opinion.  
  
"Snap out of it, buddy!" T-Bone's paw is firm on the throttle. "Don't you hear that beeping?"  
  
It took a while for the beeping to reach Razor's ears. "Oh, yeah. . ."  
  
"Well, can't you tell what it is?" T-Bone asks, worried about his friend.  
  
"Silent alarm. MegaKat Biochemical." Razor says, snapping back to his persona.  
  
"The beeping stopped."  
  
"Looks like someone cancelled the alarm.." Razor looks at his screen. "But, it's worth checking out."  
  
"Now you're talking!" T-Bone pulls a hard right in the direction of MegaKat Biochemical.  
  
****************************  
  
"Silly fools. They invest in a multi-million dollar security system, yet you could bypass it by crawling through the air conditioning system."  
  
Katra pops a grate of its hinges and crawls out of the narrow opening. "But, no matter. I just want my Katalyst."  
  
Hopping down onto the floor, Katra takes a moment to orientate herself. Looking around, she takes out her electronic locator device.  
  
"Let's see. . .The Katalyst should be this way. . ." Katra mumbles to herself, starting in the direction of the chemicals.  
  
**************************  
  
Alkatraz. Dark, damp, dirty. Any word would do.  
  
Terri, otherwise known as Turmoil, sits on her prison cot, swinging her legs to and fro.  
  
It wasn't easy being good, Terri realized, but, it wasn't easy being bad, either.  
  
Pulling her legs up to her chest, Terri went through her mind mentally all the reasons she was being 'good':  
  
One, to get even with even with that tomkat T-Bone. . .  
  
Two, to surpass her sister, Deismos as she's called, for once. . .  
  
Three, to finally find Cabreti and really get even with him. . .  
  
"Cabreti." Terri mused . "Now, there's a kat I can't wait to get my paws on. . .even before T-Bone."  
  
Terri turns toward her prison window. "Cabreti wasn't even after me. He was after my sister. . .Damn tomkat!"  
  
"My! How the mighty have fallen. The famous Turmoil locked up like a common criminal!"  
  
"Who said that!" Terri whirls around to face the voice. "Oh. . .You."  
  
"So you remember me." Lokii floats down to the prison floor. "I'm honored."  
  
"What do you want." Terri turns back to the window.  
  
"Is this any way to treat a friend of your sister's?"  
  
"A friend of my sister," Terri says, "Is my enemy."  
  
"Humph. Such contempt." Lokii replies, beginning to float in midair. "But, I guess you don't want to hear about your 'friend', Cabre-"  
  
"What about Cabreti?" Terri faces the spirit. Lokii laughs.  
  
"You have such a mixture of feelings for this one kat. Why not the same for the Squire?"  
  
"Squire?"  
  
"The masses call him T-Bone."  
  
"Oh. Him" Terri releases her legs, letting her feet drop to the floor. "T-Bone didn't use me like Cabreti did."  
  
Lokii cocks her head to the side. "Did you know that Cabreti is here?"  
  
Terri's eyes grow big. "What?"  
  
"Does that make you want to drop your 'good' act?" Lokii grins. "I could make it worth your while."  
  
"Like how." Terri says nonchalantly.   
  
"Like this." Lokii snaps her fingers. The jail's alarm starts ringing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Terri calls above the clamor.   
  
"What does it look like?" Lokii grabs Terri by her shoulders. "I'm breaking you out, silly!"  
  
****************************************************  
  
"All's clear on the roof." Razor calls out to T-Bone. "But, I am getting some signs of movement in the building."  
  
"Roger that." T-Bone runs over to the roof access door.   
  
"We need to be careful of the security system," Razor says, joining T-Bone. "Someone cancelled that alarm."  
  
T-Bone, pressed against the side of the building, opens the door. Razor peers inside.  
  
"So far so good." Razor motions T-Bone over. "Let's go!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Callie muses, sticking pad into her briefcase. "Just a few days can change everything. . ."  
  
"Anything wrong?" Feral asks.  
  
"No! Nothing."   
  
Feral's phone begins to ring. Reluctantly, he answers it.  
  
"This had better be . . .What?. . .I'll be right there." Feral hangs up the phone.  
  
"What going on?" Callie asks him.  
  
"Jail break."  
  
***************************************  
  
"You certainly don't waste any time, Turmoil." Lokii says, sitting cross legged. "No sooner than you're out, you've reestablished your connections.  
  
Turmoil and Lokii were in a small building, one of Turmoil's temporary headquarters left over from her reign. The pilot was dressing, opting to change her look.  
  
Turmoil says nothing to the spirit, opting to smooth her elbow-length black gloves over her arms.  
  
"So, you're not going to take to the skies again?"  
  
"All of my lieutenants, expect for a few, were captured by federal authorities." Turmoil smoothes her dress. "It would be fruitless to take to the sky again."  
  
"Besides," Turmoil reaches into and old drawer for some lipstick, "My priorities are on the ground."  
  
Lokii pulls out her Tarot cards. "I see."  
  
"So, where is Cabreti?" Turmoil smears the lipstick over her lips. "I'd like to see him again."  
  
"He's everywhere." Lokii grins.  
  
Turmoil takes here eyes off of a mirror to look at the spirit. "What do you mean?"  
  
"As the Knight, he is everywhere the Queen is." Lokii shuffles her cards.  
  
"This is why I don't trust you," Turmoil sighs. "You talk too much."  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you." Lokii's grin grows bigger. "Your Cabreti is Commander Ulysses Feral."  
  
******************************************  
  
"All's clear! They must be closed or something." Razor muses, trying to walk as softly as he could.  
  
"But, this doesn't feel right." T-Bone says. He starts to say more, but one of Razor's alarms starts to sound.  
  
"That's Callie." Razor looks at his glovatrix.   
  
"What now?" T-Bone asks.  
  
Razor's paw hovers his glovatrix. "Why are we hesitating?"  
  
T-Bone is silent. "Because of Lokii's words. . ."  
  
". . .which we shouldn't be following." Razor finishes.  
  
"That's easy for you to-" T-Bone starts, but Razor puts a paw to his lips and silences Callie's alarm.  
  
"What?" T-Bone whispers. Razor jerks his head to the right.  
  
T-Bone and Razor watch as a feminine silhouette emerges from the shadows. The raven haired she-kat had a container in her paws, looking quite contented.  
  
"Hey, you!"  
  
Startled, the she-kat looks up. "Oh. . .You."  
  
"Katra, I presume?" Razor asks, aiming his glovatrix.  
  
"You presume correctly." Katra smiles. And, the fact that you are here means that Lokii has partially completed her task. . .by directing you to me!"  
  
T-Bone is confused. "Huh?"  
  
"Just who do you think is with your 'Queen', as Lokii calls her?" Katra begins shaking the canister.   
  
"Lokii?" Razor hazards a guess.  
  
Katra stops shaking the canister and rips off the top. "You fools are so blind."  
  
Gasses escape from the canister, which seem to have no effect on the she-kat. T-Bone and Razor instinctively reach for their gasmasks.  
  
The gasses clear, but the she-kat is nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Where'd she go?" T-Bone asks through his gas mask. He spies an open air grate. "I bet she went through that grate."  
  
"We can deal with her later, T-Bone." Razor takes of his gas mask. "Right now we have to get to Callie. Let's go."  
  
*******************************************  
  
"You know, Alkatraz falls under Federal jurisdiction," Feral was saying to Clawson, who was also called to the scene, "But, every time someone breaks out, it becomes my problem."  
  
"So what else is new?" Clawson shrugs. "We always clean up the feds mess."  
  
"After withholding important information." Feral adds, putting his phone to his ear.  
  
A few feet away, among some pres chaos, Callie stands, her paw resting in her purse. Anshi stands besides her, writing some notes into her notebook.  
  
"The boys didn't respond." Callie muses, finally releasing her paw from her communicator. "I hope they're alright. . ."  
  
"Briggs-sama. The press will be expecting your comments soon." Anshi speaks up.  
  
"I know." Callie sighs. "But, I don't know much of anything, and Feral says that the feds are being a pain. I'd better talk to him. Hold off the press for me."  
  
"Hai, Briggs-sama.." Anshi nods.  
  
Callie makes her ways towards the Commander, who was either talking on the phone one minute or talking to Clawson the other."  
  
"Find anything out?" Callie asks him.  
  
"All I know is that some she-kat broke out." Feral hangs up his phone. "And, the feds won't send me the da- "  
  
"Here. Just came through." Clawson hands Feral a file.  
  
Feral opens the file and briefly scans it. "Terri!"  
  
"Huh?" Clawson looks over Feral's arm to look at the file. "No way! That Turmoil everyone was talking about is Terri?"  
  
"Looks like it." Feral replies. "Great. . ."  
  
"Wait a moment. Who's Terri?" Callie asks.  
  
"Oh," Feral shrugs, "She's only a she-kat that wants to kill me, that's all."  
  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
  
  
  



	14. The Arcana Saga: Don't Wait Up

Ni-hao! This is "Don't Wait Up", part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
Again, you'll see why it's titled this way.  
  
What is Jake's connection to Phoebe? Has Lokii succeeded in seperating Callie and the SWAT Kats? Also, Callie gets strange phone calls.  
  
Author's note: This(finally) has the piece of dialogue "Krissy-chan" and I have been talking about. Now you don't have to worry about J-kun, Kris. ;)  
  
As always, send me any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com or drop me a line in my Review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
  
****************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Don't Wait Up  
****************  
  
"It's a part of my past I'd rather left behind. . ."  
  
". . .But, in my past, are also my happiest times. . ."  
  
". . .The same past that had what I wanted. . ."  
  
"Happier times. . ."  
  
". . . Before they took. . ."  
  
". . .something important to me. . ."  
  
". . ."But, I suppose I can't have my cake and eat it, too. . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . .Perhaps I can. . ."  
  
********************  
  
The chaos that was City Hall had died down somewhat after an intense hour. Callie tried her best to field questions from reporters while at the same time alleviate the public's fears. She hoped she pulled it off. To compound things, neither Manx nor Kandi was yet to be seen, leaving the whole office burden on Callie's shoulders, again. Feral was around, but he was too busy arguing with the feds.  
  
In her office, Callie tried to relax. It wasn't coming. It was a regular Manx-less day compounded with a potential city crisis. And, even on top of this, she had a new phone that wasn't cooperating. A Deputy Mayor can't live without her phone.  
  
"Anshi, this phone is a little complicated for my tastes," Callie stares at her new cell on her desk, which she hadn't used since she bought it. "Are you sure we needed an up grade?"  
  
"Hai, Briggs-sama." Anshi nods, scribbling down some notes in the seat across from Callie while reaching for the phone. "Besides, your phone contract was about to run out."  
  
"I know, but. . ." Callie notices two familiar forms coming towards her. "Hey, guys! I was wondering why you didn't respond."  
  
"We had a run in with Katra." Razor explains as he and T-Bone walk into Callie's office.  
  
"Great." Callie sighs, leaning back into her chair. "We can add her to the list of problems with Turmoil."  
  
"Turmoil?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"She's the reason I was calling you." Callie explains. "We had a jail break and she escaped."  
  
"But, she's been a model prisoner. So I've heard." T-Bone says quickly. "Why would she break out?"   
  
"My question exactly."   
  
T-Bone and Razor turn to see Feral coming into Callie's office, noticing he had on a suit on rather than he uniform. Feral turns off his cell phone.  
  
"The vigilantes are here!" Feral narrows his eyes, smiling a bit. "Late, as usual."  
  
"Excuse me?" T-Bone growls.   
  
"You've always talked about how the Enforcers are always late." Feral says, walking over to Anshi. "Now, I can talk about you."  
  
"We were late doing your job!" Razor challenges. "Did you know MegaKat Biochemical was being robbed?"  
  
"Nope." Feral hands his phone to Anshi. "Hold this for a minute."   
  
"Well, then."  
  
Feral shrugs. "I can't respond to something I don't know about. I mean, it's only fair . . .but, you don't play by the rules, do you?"   
  
"Guys, please!" Callie pleads, but it doesn't do any good.  
  
"You're the incompetent one here!" T-Bone challenges. "Maybe, if you did you're job, say, 25% of the time, we wouldn't need to be here!"  
  
"That's a stretch. You would be here even if I could to my job to your glorious high standards." Feral says, getting into T-Bone's face.. "So you would always be in my way."  
  
"In the way of what?" Razor asks.  
  
Feral smiles, which has an odd settling effect on the SWAT Kats. "Some things are better left unsaid."  
  
Feral grabs his phone back from Anshi, and starts to leave the office. "Ms. Briggs, I'll keep you post on this situation as soon as I get more information from the feds. See you later."  
  
Callie sighs, watching him go. "Must you three get into arguments like that?"  
  
"He started it!" T-Bone replies.  
  
Callie sighs again. "Well, I don't think this Turmoil is going to cause more trouble today. So the city should be safe for tonight, at least."  
  
Razor nods. "All we can do is watch and wait."  
  
T-Bone sighs, knowing that Razor is right. "Okay. We'll keep in touch Ms. Briggs."  
  
Callie nods, watching the SWAT Kats go. "Anshi, do you have my phone? I need to go find Manx."  
  
"Hai." Anshi stands up also, handing Callie her phone.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can find our esteemed mayor at his old haunts. Hold the fort for me, all right?" Callie grabs her purse.  
  
Anshi smiles. "Hai, Briggs-sama."  
  
********************************  
  
"So, the Squires hesitate at the Queen's Call." Lokii laughs, watching the SWAT Kats go. "Such a pity."  
  
"The Tower Card hasn't been proven true. But, I have a feeling that it will come to pass. . ."  
  
***********************************  
  
"So, I had a Feral and didn't even realise it." Turmoil smiles, going through one of the many files she had securely hidden away. "My, how the cookie crumbles."  
  
Turmoil runs her paw over the files labels, finally extracting a file. "Before I took to the skies, I was into chemistry."  
  
Turmoil sits back on her heels, clutching the file to her chest. "Well, Cabreti, my love, I will see you soon. . ."  
  
***********************************  
  
"Let's see. . .Rose Hill, Rose Hilton. . .Why didn't I get the number when I had a chance?"   
  
Jake sits at the kitchen table, thumbing through a phone book. After getting back, Chance decided he had to calibrate his throttle. Jake figured there might be something wrong, but Chance was covering. Besides, his instruments were 'sensitive', so only he could retune it.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Jake happens upon the number to the Rose Terrace Hotel. Making sure Chance was away, he picks up the phone and dials the number.  
  
The hotel puts Jake through to the Clawson room. The phone rings a few times, and, finally, the line clicks.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Phoebe? It's me, Jake."  
  
"Jakey-chan! It's good to hear you again!" The voice on the other end squeals.  
  
Jake rolls his eyes, sighing. "Umm, look Phoebe, can't you call me J-kun or something?"  
  
Phoebe is silent for awhile. "You don't like it?"  
  
"It's not that, Phoebe. It's just that 'Jakey-chan' is so. . ."  
  
"Jakey-chan." Phoebe cuts him off. "It wouldn't sound right otherwise. I am your-"  
  
"I know. I know." Jake sighs, knowing he's lost. "Listen. If nothing comes up tonight, I'll be by."  
  
Phoebe purrs. "Then I shall await your arrival, Jakey-chan. . ."  
  
********************************************  
  
"What a time for the mayor to disappear like this!"  
  
Callie was coming back to downtown, her efforts to find the mayor finished. Walking back from one of the golf courses, Callie shifts her purse onto her shoulder, sighing.  
  
"Even if I were to find the mayor, he would have dumped this whole mess back on me, anyway." Callie thinks. "What a way to celebrate a 6 year anniversary. . ."  
  
The smell of roses snap Callie out of her thoughts. She slows to a stop, looking around.  
  
"MegaKat Arboretum!" Callie exclaims, looking up at the sign. "Too bad it' preparing for the Fall season. . .I could use the peace."  
  
Callie's phone starts to ring, and she answers it. "Hel-"  
  
"Hello! Hello! It's me! It's me! Please let me hear the sound of your voice!"  
  
Callie blinks. "Nani?"  
  
The voice, a female one, pauses. "Oh! You're not Feral."  
  
"You must be very involved with him for him to allow you to answer his phone." The voice continues. "Too late for me, eh?"  
  
"Look. I'm not. . ." Callie starts, but the line goes dead. "Great. I wonder who that she-kat was. . .Is she-?"  
  
Callie shakes her head. "Stop it, Callie! Feral can talk to whom ever he wants to."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Hey, Chance!"  
  
Chance was climbing out of the TurboKat, oblivious to Jake's calling.  
  
"Chance?"  
  
"Huh?" Chance looks up after reaching the ground. He notices Jake, who was dressed in oriental style type of outfit. "What's with the outfit?"  
  
"That's what I'm coming to talk to you about." Jake walks around the hangar to his bike. "Dad called. He wants to talk to me."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I don't know." Jake fibs, mounting the bike.   
  
"What if something happens?" Chance asks, wiping his paws with a rag.  
  
"Use our Com Link. I'll have it on." Jake revs the motor. "Oh, Chance?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Jake smiles. "Don't wait up."  
  
*******************************  
  
"This is not my day." Callie sighs, finally reaching her office. "I get Feral's phone, Manx and his 'girlfriend' are gone, and now Anshi has disappeared!"  
  
Callie flops down into her seat, tossing her purse onto her desk. She extracts Feral's phone from her purse.   
  
"Must be involved, huh?" Callie looks at the phone. "Are w-"  
  
The phone begins to ring. Callie hesitates, but she answers the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Calico. . ."  
  
"Huh?" Callie nearly drops the phone. It was male, but she couldn't place the voice. The voice chuckles.  
  
"I have you, and only you, my love. . ."  
  
************************************  
  
"So, this is Rose Terrace. . .Nice." Jake walks through one of the many halls, trying to find his family's room.  
  
Jake finally comes to door, and knocks on it.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"It's me. . .Jake."  
  
The door opens. There, before Jake, in her royal blue kimono, is Phoebe. The petite she-kat had on simple eye make-up, and her brown hair was in a tight braid.  
  
"Welcome, Jakey-chan," Phoebe smiles, flashing her emerald eyes, "My betrothed."  
  
  
To be continued. . .   
  



	15. The Arcana Saga: Moments

Ni-hao! This is "Moments," part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
Will Turmoil reveal herself to Feral? Lokii spies a prime time to steal the Arcana books. Jake and Phoebe share a quiet moment.  
  
This is a 'tweener' chapter, as this sets up some action in the chapters to come.  
  
Author's note: The Tower Card of the Tarot has many different depictions. In my deck, it has lighting striking the Tower, and it starts to crumble. It also has fire coming out of three windows. This depiction will come in handy later on.  
  
I should start saying that you can find my recent chapters at Fanfiction.net net. You can also find my stories at the SWAT Kat Fan Fiction archive. Only these two places!  
  
As always, send comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,   
AkaneKitty  
  
*************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Moments  
**************************  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what I wonder?"  
  
"They say an engagement made in a Duel can never be broken!"  
  
"But, what if one of the Engaged Ones falls from grace?"  
  
"That's of no consequence. The Engagement still stands."  
  
"But, what if you didn't tell your Best Friend? What will happen?"  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what will happen?"  
  
*************************************  
  
"Don't we seem like the kat who ate the canary!"  
  
Feral looks up at Clawson, who was entering Feral's office. "Do I?"  
  
"Uh, huh." Clawson sits down in one of Feral's office chairs. "You look like your old self."  
  
"Really." Feral takes a mechanical device of his phone, and stores it in his desk.  
  
"But, getting to more important things, bro," Clawson says, "We have a conflict."  
  
"I know." Feral sighs, placing his paws behind his head. "Terri breaking out opens up a lot of old feelings."  
  
"How come you didn't know Terri was in Alkatraz?"  
  
"When our resident duo captured her, the feds swooped in and got her before I had a chance. And now, they've dropped this in my lap."   
  
Clawson nods. "Our gag order isn't helping, either."  
  
"Our mission in the Boonies is still classified by the Brass, even after all these years."  
  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." Feral sighs. "I suppose we wait."  
  
******************************  
  
"What's the big deal? The cards don't have any meaning."  
  
"The High Priestess, the Devil, Judgment?" Lokii stares at her Tarot cards, which were reversing at shifting at will. "Should I view the Squires as one or separately?"  
  
Finally, the cards settle down in a simple cross. Lokii gingerly flips a card.  
  
"What's this? Is the Tower suddenly crumbling?" Lokii smiles, pawing the Tower Card. "But is this against one Squire, or. . ."  
  
Lokii looks at the other Cards. "Hmm. The Cards say the time is right to steal the Arcana spell books. But how?"  
  
Lokii flips another card, and smiles again. "Well, well. . ."  
  
************************************  
  
"So, how have you been?"  
  
"All right, I guess."  
  
Phoebe nods, carrying a teapot over to table Jake was sitting at.  
  
Jake stares at the teacup placed in front of him. "Umm. . .Phoebe?"   
  
"Hai?" Phoebe pours herself a cup of tea.  
  
"About this 'Jakey-chan' thing. . ."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's just that it's been 5 long years since you left home. . ." Phoebe looks at her tea. ". . .J-kun."  
  
"Too long."  
  
"Have you told?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Does that bother you?"  
  
Phoebe shakes her head. "It's understandable. Mother didn't agree to our Engagement up until recently."  
  
"Because of my dishonor?"   
  
Phoebe looks down. "Well. . ."  
  
Jake reaches over the table and take Phoebe's paw in his. "Phoebe, it's okay. Even though I feel it wasn't right, it's still a dishonor on the family."  
  
"But, it isn't fair!"  
  
"No, it isn't." Jake sighs. "And, it isn't fair for me and Chance to be saddled with that enormous debt. But, those are the consequences."  
  
Phoebe tugs on her kimono sleeve with her free paw. "But. . ."  
  
Jake smiles. "Phoebe, were you lonely all this time?"  
  
Phoebe looks up at Jake, a glimmer of understanding in her eyes. "Hai."  
  
"Then, let me comfort you. . ."  
  
****************************  
  
"Why should I help you?"  
  
"Because you owe me, Turmoil."  
  
Turmoil glances behind her to look at her spirit. "How do I know this isn't one of your games?"  
  
"It is one of my games." Lokii extracts a Tarot Card from her deck. "But, you won't be affected by it. In fact, it might even help you."  
  
Turmoil sighs. "Very well. What's the plan?"  
  
"I want you to lure the Commander out to the MegaKat City Museum." Lokii grins. "I, in turn, will lure your T-Bone and his friend there, also."  
  
"How will I lure Cabreti there?"  
  
"By using this." Lokii hands Turmoil the Tarot Card she extracted.  
  
Turmoil looks at it. "What's this?"  
  
"That Card has Cabreti's personal phone number in his office." Lokii explains. "I'm sure you know how to talk to him."  
  
"But, that still doesn't answer my question. I doubt Cabreti will just come at my beckoning."  
  
Lokii smiles. "He will come if you threaten the Queen."  
  
*******************************************  
  
" *I have you, and only you, my love. . .* "  
  
Callie looks up at the computer screen and realizes what she typed. She hastily deletes it.  
  
Callie was finishing up a report when Anshi walked in. As the Deputy Mayor was tapping away on the keyboard, Anshi's eyes falls on the calendar.  
  
"Sorry for stepping out, Briggs-sama."  
  
"Not a problem, Anshi. You handled the office well."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
There's a silence for a moment, only broken by Callie's continued typing.   
  
"Briggs-sama, isn't your anniversary soon?" Anshi speaks up, continuing to look at the calendar.  
  
Callie stops typing. "Huh?"  
  
"Oniisama mentioned it the other day."  
  
"Oh," Callie resumes typing. "He's probably the only one that remembers."  
  
"No one else does?"  
  
Callie takes her paws of the keyboard. "Nope. Not even the Mayor, as many times I've saved his tail. But, that's the consequence of being a Deputy Mayor."  
  
Anshi nods, and begins to walk out the office.  
  
"Oh, Anshi?"  
  
Anshi stops. "Hai?"  
  
"You accidentally switched my phone with Feral's." Callie reaches into her purse and extracts the phone.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"He gets some strange phone calls." Callie says distantly.  
  
"Shall I switch them back for you?"  
  
Callie shakes her head. "No. I can do it."  
  
"Very well, Briggs-sama."  
  
Anshi barely gets to the office door when Kandi storms through it, a blur of burgundy.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Callie asks, annoyed.  
  
"I have. But, this method is much more dramatic." Kandi purrs.  
  
"What do you want?" Callie resumes typing again.  
  
"Manxy wanted me to tell you that he wants another press release about those spell books that were found." Kandi smiles.  
  
"Since when do I take orders from you?" Callie speeds up her typing.  
  
"Since now. Manxy is terribly busy." Kandi starts strolling towards the door. "See ya!"  
  
**************************  
  
Feral sits at his office desk, pouring over some new files the feds had deemed him worthy to read. It was all the same information, excluding the classified. The Commander sighs.  
  
A ringing phone interrupts Feral's thoughts. He answers it.  
  
"Commander Feral."  
  
"My!" A female voice on the other end says, "Have we ascended the ranks of command."  
  
Feral froze. "Terri."  
  
Terri laughs. "Cabreti, my dear love, it's so nice to hear voice again."  
  
Feral says nothing. Terri laughs again. "We had some good times in the Boonies, didn't we, lover? You would have made a great criminal with me. But, then again, your conscience got the better of you."  
  
"Is that what it was? I thought it was just following the letter of the law."  
  
"Some law. If it always you to do what you did to me, I'd rather not follow it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Don't act innocent with me, Cabreti. Does 'By any means necessary' mean anything to you?"  
  
Feral sighs. "Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be planning revenge?"  
  
"Oh, but I am. By targeting the one she-kat with ties to you and that other tomkat." Terri pauses. "And, I suggest if you don't want anything to happen to your Queen, Cabreti, that you go to the museum."  
  
"It'll be defiantly worth your while. . ."   
  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
  



	16. The Arcana Saga: Jealous Ways

Ni-hao! This is Jealous Ways, a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
Callie finds herself in a fix. Will Jake be there when Chance needs him? Also, Callie feels a bit jealous...but why?  
  
Author's note: Again, this chapter sets up bigger things. While it is a nice chapter by itself, it is a stepping stone. . .kind of like Hypocrisy was.   
  
If the scenes seem a bit too convoluted, please let me know. This was a difficult chapter to write.   
  
Also, If you recognize the opening statements, mega brownie points to you!  
  
As always, send any questions or comments to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
*************************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Jealous Ways  
*************************************  
  
"The Rabbit's Dance, Rabbit's Dance. . .  
  
"Rabbit's dancing all around. . ."  
  
"Dance of Rabbits. . .Rabbit's Dance. . ."  
  
"Tara-Tara-Tara-Ta. . ."  
  
"Anshi?"  
  
The she-kat looks up. "Hai, Manx-san?"  
  
The mayor peeps into Callie's office, only to find that the Deputy Mayor wasn't there. "Is Callie around?"  
  
Anshi shakes her head. "No. She just departed."  
  
"I was hoping to catch her before she went to the museum." Manx shrugs. "Oh, well."  
  
"Shall I call her for you?"  
  
"No. That's alright." Manx starts to walk out he office. "Oh, Anshi?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Thanks for that restaurant recommendation the other day. Kandi and I loved it."  
  
Anshi smiles. "My pleasure, Manx-san."  
  
The office door closes. Anshi sits behind Calico's desk and turns on the computer. Still smiling, Anshi starts up a program.  
  
"Tara-Tara-Tara-Ta. . ."   
  
**********************************  
  
"Waiting up for me?"  
  
Chance's head snaps up from the table he was napping on, perhaps a little too quickly. Grimacing, Chance rubs the back of his neck as he watches Jake come in.  
  
Jake resists the urge to laugh. "I told you not to wait up."  
  
"I thought you would be in soon." Chance says, still rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Things held over." Jake strolls into the kitchen.  
  
"What'd your dad say?"  
  
Jake shrugs. "Same old. Same old."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
Chance leans back in his chair. "Turmoil being out. . .I thought she was being a model prisoner?"  
  
"Apparently not." Jake snatches a newspaper from the kitchen table. "But, according to the newspaper, it wasn't a physical break. It was more like she disappeared. . .Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Chance nods. "Lokii."  
  
"But, why would Lokii help Turmoil?" Jake thinks for a minute. "Hey, let's do some research at the museum."  
  
"As ourselves?"  
  
"No, as SWAT Kats. That way, we can ask Dr. Sinian some questions."  
  
"But, I hate research!" Chance protests feebly, but it doesn't stop him from running to the hangar.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Are you sure this will work?"  
  
"Of course it will!" While you distract those meddlesome kats, I'll get the Arcana book! It's that easy."  
  
Turmoil looks at the hovering spirit. "And how does this help me with my revenge?"  
  
"You can offer all the lurid details about you and Cabreti." Lokii smiles. "The Squire won't like that, and most definitely the Queen."  
  
"Why is that so important?"  
  
Lokii laughs. "Well, let's just say she's a Selfish Queen. She won't like it."  
  
Turmoil rolls her eyes. "There you go with the riddles again."  
  
Lokii laughs again. "You'll find out soon enough, Terri dear."  
  
******************************  
  
"Why do I put up with it? If it isn't Manx it's that she-kat of his."   
  
Callie enters the Museum, starting the long walk down empty corridors.   
  
"Things are too quiet. I wonder were Abi is?"  
  
"She has unforeseeably been detained."  
  
Callie whirls around to face the voice and comes face to face with a gun.   
  
"Ms. Briggs, I presume?" The she-kat on the other end of the gun says.  
  
"You presume correctly." Callie continues to stare at the gun.  
  
"So you're the Queen that everyone would die for. Not bad." The she-kat smiles. "But, I'm forgetting my manners. I am Turmoil."  
  
"I can't say the pleasure is mine."  
  
"And I wouldn't expect you to." Turmoil says.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, I want lots of things." Turmoil keeps her paw steady on the gun. "But first, I want revenge against two very alike tom-kats."  
  
"You probably already know them." Turmoil continues. "One calls himself T-Bone and the other calls himself Cabreti."  
  
"Cabreti?"  
  
Turmoil narrows her eyes. "You might know him as Ulysses Feral."  
  
Callie gasps.   
  
"Do I have your attention now?" Turmoil laughs. "Good."  
  
***************************  
  
"Hey! There's a silent alarm going off at the museum." Razor yells over the roar of the Cyclotron's engines.  
  
"I heard it." T-Bone yells back. "What now, I wonder?"  
  
Opting to use the Cyclotron instead of the TurboKat for this simple mission turned serious, T-Bone weaves increases his speed, weaving in and out of traffic.  
  
"Who knows. But, I'd bet a case a tuna it was Lokii."   
  
"Or Turmoil."  
  
"Why her?" Razor asks.  
  
T-Bone shrugs. "She may be trying to our attention."  
  
"You mean your attention."  
  
T-Bone laughs. "Think she's still mad at me?"  
  
"Who knows? That's an long grudge to carry."  
  
********************************************  
  
"Great. Terri and Callie meeting is not my idea of a good time."   
  
Paw on his sidearm, Feral quietly goes through the museums front doors. The museum was dark, even more so than before.   
  
Coming to two double doors, Feral pushes them open. Cautiously, Feral walks inside the room.  
  
"Calico?"  
  
Callie was tied to a chair, her paws clasped behind her. "Feral, watch-"  
  
"Welcome, lover."  
  
Feral instinctively reaches for his gun, but a poke between the ribs forces Feral to abandon that thought.  
  
"I would drop that gun, lover."  
  
Sighing, Feral extracts his gun from his holster and lets it drop the floor.  
  
"Good boy." Turmoil walks around to face Feral, a smile on her face.  
  
"Terri."  
  
Terri purrs. "I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time, Cabreti."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Terri slips her arms around Feral's neck. "Why'd you have to be good?"  
  
"Why did you have to be bad?" Feral looks into Terri's eyes. She blushes.  
  
"We had so much fun, didn't we?" Terri purrs again. Late nights in the Boonies. . .You were great."  
  
Feral shifts. Terri looks at him. "Oh. You don't want to be reminded of * that *, do you? Kats are all the same."   
  
********************************  
  
Meanwhile, Callie struggles with her bonds, all the while listening to Feral and Turmoil.  
  
"Just what kind of relationship does Feral have with her anyways?" Callie thinks, still struggling with the bond. "I doubt he'd be seriously interested in * her *. . ."  
  
"* Oh, but someone like you, Calico? *"  
  
Callie shakes her head. ""I'm sure he has a good reason...At least, he'd better have a good reason. . ."  
  
********************************  
  
"What's going on?" T-Bone whispers to Razor, who was crouched down in front of a door.  
  
"I see Callie tied up, but someone else in there." Razor whispers back.  
  
T-Bone crawls over to where Razor was. "Can you see?"  
  
"Negative."  
  
"Then, what shall we-" T-Bone starts, but Razor silences him.  
  
"Cabreti, why are you so reluctant with me now?"  
  
T-Bone eyes widen. "That's Turmoil!"  
  
"But, who is this Cabreti?" Razor asks.  
  
"Because I'm supposed to be stopping you."  
  
T-Bone and Razor look at each other. "Feral?"  
  
T-Bone shakes his head. "This is all too weird."  
  
"No kidding." Razor nods. "But, we need to get to Callie."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's us, Ms. Briggs!" Razor whispers, working quickly to untie Callie. "Boy, these are tight."  
  
"I'd hurry it up." Callie whispers back. "I don't think Feral can keep her attention for long!"  
  
Feral, in the meantime, watches the SWAT Kats free Callie. Not amused, he pulls Terri close to him.   
  
"What is that kat doing?" Callie whispers as she's being freed.  
  
"Huh?" T-Bone joins Razor and watches. "No way."  
  
"Terri. . .shouldn't you be seeking your revenge?" Feral asks the she-kat.  
  
"I am. But, it's hard to go against your love."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Terri runs her paw along Feral's face. "Besides, it's nice to see your Queen and your Squires squirm."  
  
"My Squires?"  
  
Terri laughs. "Don't think I didn't notice them. In fact, I'm glad they have a front row seat."  
  
"My Squires. . .I like the sound of that."   
  
"Well, I don't!" T-Bone growls, making his presence known, which draws Terri's attention.  
  
"Now, now T-Bone." Terri turns to face the kat. "Don't be jealous."  
  
"Me? Jealous of * him *?" T-Bone scoffs. "Not on your nine lives."   
  
Terri separates from Feral, giving him a quick kiss as she did so.  
  
"I hope you know, T-Bone" Terri says, looking at the pilot, "That I was being good just for you."  
  
"But, having said that, It's time for me to fly." Terri looks around, her eyes settling on Feral. "Lokii, are you ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."   
  
The jester materializes out of thin air, a book clutched in her paws. "This is so rich! Jealousy all around. . .You did your job well, Terri."  
  
"Don't I always?" Terri smiles, extending her paw to the spirit.  
  
"Until we meet again!" Lokii accepts Terri's paw, and the two of them disappear.  
  
Everything is silent for awhile, until it is broken by Razor's question:  
  
"Why are we jealous?"  
  
To be continued. . .  



	17. The Arcana Saga: A Golden Day: Part 1

Ni-hao! This is "A Golden Day: Part 1", a part of the Arcana Saga.   
  
It's the start of the Fall Season in MegaKat City! But, is it a good time to celebrate? Are some things best left unsaid as it regards to Feral? Lokii gets to work using the Arcana Spell Books. Also, Kandi thinks she's figured out a way to keep Callie out of her fur.   
  
Author's note: This is a case of starting out with one idea and evolving it to another. It went from being two separate stories, to one combined story, to being a two part-er(Gomen, Kris!). Expect "A Golden Day: Part 2" soon.   
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!   
  
Ja ne,   
AkaneKitty   
  
*********************   
The Arcana Saga:   
A Golden Day: Part 1   
*********************   
  
"Are you all right, Abi?"   
  
"I'm fine." Abi smoothes her clothes. "But, we lost a valuable book."   
  
Callie helps Abi as she and the SWAT Kats free the curator from her office.   
  
"What did Lokii steal?" Razor asks.   
  
"The Major Arcana Spell Book." Abi replies. "It doesn't make any sense."   
  
"Why's that?" Callie asks.   
  
"If Lokii wanted to wreck havoc with kat's love lives, the Minor Arcana Spell Book would be just fine." Abi explains. "But, the Major Arcana deal with Fate. It wouldn't do much good unless that couple was meant to be. . .So I've been told."   
  
"I see. . ." Callie looks around. "Anybody know where Feral went?"   
  
"I think he went to examine that exhibit." T-Bone says. "But, speaking of Feral, what's going on between him and Turmoil? The seemed a little to close for comfort."   
  
"A lot close." Callie starts to walk out the office. "Might as well find the kat."   
  
************************************************************   
  
"The Major Arcana, eh?" Feral looks into the exhibit case. "I wonder what that spirit is up to. . ."   
  
Still looking at the exhibit, Feral begins to hum to himself. "Tara-Tara-Tara-Ta. . ."   
  
"Nice tune." T-Bone chuckles.   
  
Feral finches. That was the SWAT Kats, and he knew the Deputy Mayor wasn't that far behind. "I'm showing my age."   
  
Callie walks up along side Feral. "Oh?"   
  
"That's a tune from my kittenhood." Feral replies. "'The Rabbit's Dance'."   
  
"I think that's in a lot of kittenhoods." Callie says. "I remember that."   
  
"Really."   
  
"So, care to explain this tête-à-tête with Turmoil?" Callie asks.   
  
Feral smiles to himself. Leave it to Calico to be blunt. "Sorry. Can't say."   
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
"It means that I can't say." Feral glances at Callie. "Classified, per Top Brass instructions."   
  
"All of it?"   
  
"All of it." Feral tosses his hair behind his shoulder. "Besides, some things are better left unsaid."   
  
Callie blinks. "Like what?"   
  
Feral smiles a bit and looks into her eyes. "Calico, curiosity killed the kat."   
  
Callie feels her face grow warm. "I see."   
  
Meanwhile, Razor shuffles his feet. "T-Bone, does it feel like we're spying?"   
  
T-Bone crosses his arms. "If this isn't spying, I don't know what is."   
  
***********************************   
  
A day later. . .   
  
Chance and Jake lounge around the garage, their workload non-existent due to one of those nice days off. Jake lies on the couch while Chance slouches in a chair.   
  
"This is too weird. I feel we should be out there doing something!"   
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do right now, Chance. All we can do is wait for Turmoil's next move."   
  
Chance positions himself directly in front of the Television.   
  
"You know, her and Feral seemed to be a bit to close for comfort." Chance continues, flipping through the channels. "What's the story with that?"   
  
"Who knows?" Jake shrugs. "Feral seems to be all over the place these days. . .Hey! Stop!"   
  
Chance stops clicking remote. "What?"   
  
Jake looks at the screen, his eyes glowing with excitement. "The Golden Week!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"The Golden Week. The start of the Fall Season for us western kats." Jake sits up on the couch. "I almost forgot about it!"   
  
"What's so important about it?"   
  
"According to tradition, we use this week to celebrate the harvest," Jake trails off, looking at Chance slyly, "And to find our potential date to court for the whole season."   
  
"You only have one season to date?"   
  
"No, no, no!" Jake sighs. "We can date the whole year. It's just that in the Fall Season it's much more important."   
  
"Oh." Chance returns his eyes to the television. It was on Orion TV   
  
"Say, why don't we join the celebration that's happening on the western side of town? It'll take out minds off Turmoil."   
  
"Jake, I'm not western."   
  
"Who said you had to western?" Jake says. "It's just to have fun."   
  
"I don't know. . ."   
  
"Did I mention there is a lot of free food?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Yeah. Like Mongo peppers, Tuna. . ."   
  
"Why didn't you say so before? Let's go!"   
  
***********************************   
  
"Hai, my usual order, the best you got. . .Card? Not this time. . No, I'll deliver it. Charge it to my account. Thank you."   
  
Feral hangs up his phone, and sits back in his chair. Worrying about Terri wouldn't do any good, so he decided to go about his regular routine.   
  
"Today's the start of the Golden Week, Uncle." Felina walks into Feral's office, shutting the door behind her.   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Any plans on doing the 'courting' this year?" Felina perches herself onto of her Uncle's desk.   
  
"I'll probably have to." Feral says. "The western katizen population has grown too large for me not to. I'll probably go through the motions."   
  
"That means the Deputy Mayor, huh?"   
  
"If she's up for it. . .Are you going to do it?"   
  
"I will if you are. It wouldn't look right."   
  
Feral looks at her. "You just do it right, okay? No skipping."   
  
"No skipping" Felina says, crossing her claws behind her back.   
  
**************************************************   
  
"This spell would be perfect!" Lokii exclaims, the Spell book in front of her. "It's just what I need cause havoc!"   
  
Terri looks over the spirit's shoulder and crosses her arms. "I don't know. I tried something like that years ago on Cabreti and he didn't bite. The kat's immune."   
  
"Terri, darling, it wasn't potent enough that time." Lokii returns her gaze to the book. "And, who says it has to work on him?"   
  
"Meaning?"   
  
Lokii smiles. "I'm sure if the Queen wants it to work, it will."   
  
***********************************************   
  
"Anshi, remind me never to answer Feral's phone before I return it to him. That's the fourth call today!"   
  
Callie sits behind her desk, paws on the keyboard to her computer. Anshi sits in the seat in front of the desk, jotting notes.   
  
"Briggs-sama, it is the Golden Week" Anshi continues to scribble, "And, oniisama is available."   
  
"I almost forgot about the Golden Week." Callie sighs, sitting back in her chair. "That means social obligations."   
  
"Have you been worrying about it before?"   
  
Callie shakes her head. "The western katizen population wasn't that large before this year. We didn't have to do anything relating to the Fall Season. But now. . ."   
  
"Tradition mandates that you have to go through with it for appearances sake," Anshi finishes, "Since the western katizens look up to their Queen and Knight."   
  
Callie nods. "Maybe that'll stop some of those she-kats. . .Speaking of which, I need to make an appearance on the other side of town. Help me get ready, all right"   
  
"Hai, Briggs-sama."   
  
Meanwhile, Kandi flattens herself outside of Callie's office. "Social obligations, huh?"   
  
A small smile spreads over Kandi's face. "This may be what I need to get that she-kat out of my fur. . ."   
  
***********************************   
  
"They love me. . .They love me not. . ."   
  
Turmoil pulls the pedals off a rose, which fall to the ground around her.   
  
"My darling T-Bone was upset, but Cabreti hardly flinched." Turmoil thinks to herself, continuing to pull the pedals off of the rose. "How typical."   
  
"So all roads lead to the Queen, eh?"   
  
Turmoil pulls the last pedal off of the rose and smiles. "A Selfish Queen, indeed."   
  
*************************************   
  
"Manxy! I have a suggestion for you!"   
  
Kandi strolls into Manx's office, where the Mayor as practicing his putting.   
  
"Now, Kandi, I can't be interrupted now." Manx checks his swing. "I have important business."   
  
"But, Manxy," Kandi snuggles up to him, "This is about getting you votes."   
  
Manx drops his club. "I'm listening."   
  
"Why don't you have the Deputy Mayor and the Commander do the Fall Season together?"   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"I'll spare you the details." Kandi walks over to Manx's desks and sits on it. "But, if you have them do the Fall Season, it will secure the western katizen vote for you."   
  
"So, all I to do is get them to this Fall Season together?"   
  
"Pretty much."   
  
"How will I get them to do that?"   
  
Kandi smiles. "I have an idea."   
  
************************************   
  
"It's the Golden Week! Think you'll find somebody?"   
  
Kia looks at her friend, Meg. "I don't know. . .Haven't been lucky in the years before."   
  
"Of course not. At least for this year." Lori pips up, chewing on a piece of Pocki. "Kia's got on her eye on a certain mechanic she meet a few days back."   
  
Kia, Lori, and Meg were sitting in a little café, watching the streams of traffic that the Golden Week produced. Kats and she-kats were everywhere, taking in the spirit of the day.   
  
"What's wrong with that?" Kia asks, grabbing one Lori's Pocki sticks.   
  
"What's wrong is that you've been devising ways to meet him again." Lori retorts. "And, short of breaking the car again, it isn't going to happen."   
  
"Says you."   
  
Lori rolls her eyes. "You're hopeless."   
  
"Am not. I believe in Meg's pendant." Kia scoffs. "Speaking of which. . ."   
  
"No, I did not get the readings on Lokii's latest caper." Meg sighs, slouching a bit. "She's become very good at cloaking herself."   
  
"And, her movements are not making sense at all." Lori says. "I can understand her getting that spell book, but what's the deal with breaking out that Turmoil she-kat?"   
  
"Hmm. We know that she masks the evil things by putting a good spin on things." Kia muses out loud. "But, this just seems. . ."   
  
"Jake, what is this?"   
  
"Pocki, Chance. Chocolate cover pretzel sticks." Jake says, crunching on one   
  
"It's what?"   
  
"Hi! I didn't expect to see you again."   
  
Jake and Chance look around. "Who said that?"   
  
"We did." Kia stands up.   
  
Chance looks her over. "Oh, you're that she-kat we helped the other night."   
  
Kia nods. "Yep. Thanks a lot."   
  
"No problem." Jake says.   
  
Kia stands up. "This is an usual place to meet you again. Are you two western?"   
  
"I'm not." Chance says, pointing to Jake. "But he is."   
  
"I am. But, technically, I'm a Draconian. . ."   
  
"Draconian, eh?" Meg pipes up. "Isn't your season in the Spring?"   
  
"Yep." Jake crunches down on his Pocki stick. "But, I can enjoy the best of both worlds."   
  
"Oh! I'm forgetting my manners." Kia walks up to them. "My name is Kia. The blonde is Lori and to the left of her is Megumi."   
  
"Pleased to meet you." Lori and Meg say together.   
  
"Same here." Chance says. "I'm Chance, and this is Jake."   
  
"So, any plans for this week?" Kia asks.   
  
Chance shrugs. "Jake's the expert around here."   
  
"This is first time I've seen a fully celebrated Golden Week in MegaKat City." Jake muses. "Have you seen anything?"   
  
"Well, there is this concert that Jem is starring in that starts soon." Kia says. "The rest I don't know about."   
  
"Jem? Where?" Jake ask.   
  
"In the open air stand in a couple of hours."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Hey, I wonder if the Queen and Knight will do anything." Lori speaks up.   
  
Chance looks at her. "Huh?"   
  
"Since they are the pillars of the city, and both are single," Lori explains, "It would make since if they did the Fall season together."   
  
"Why would they do that?" Chance asks.   
  
"Social obligations." Kia shrugs. "Westerns expect their representative to follow the same facets of life that we do. We're quirky."   
  
"Speaking of which, we need to go and find a good spot for that concert." Lori grabs Kia's arm.   
  
"But, we have two hours!" Kia protests.   
  
"I know." Lori tightens her grip.   
  
"Well, I guess we got to go." Kia frees herself from Lori's grasp. "Nice to see you again!"   
  
As Chance watches the she-kats go, Jake asks. "Jem, hmm? Maybe we could ask them about Lokii. They're after her, right?"   
  
"Mmm, hmm."   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Since when does Callie and Feral have to this courting thing?" Chance crosses his arms.   
  
"Chance, it's a cultural thing."   
  
"Why haven't they done it before?"   
  
"Probably because the western population wasn't as big." Jake walks off. "I'm sure there's nothing to it."   
  
"We're you looking at the same scene I was yesterday?"   
  
"Yes. But, we can't worry about that now." Jake motions to Chance. "I say we change and get back here so we can talk to Jem."   
  
*****************************************   
  
Lokii perches herself on top of a Downtown office building, the wind swirling around her. The spirit grasps the Spell Book firmly in her paw, opening it in front of her. In the same motion, Lokii extracts the Ace of Cups from her Tarot Deck and tosses it to wind.   
  
"Winds of Change, I Command you! Take the effect of this Tarot throughout the Land!"   
  
Lokii narrows her eyes. "And, let the Queen reap the benefits."   
  
The Tarot disintegrates, leaving a fine powder, which is then caught up by the wind. Lokii looks down on her perch. She sees the masses of kats in the streets, enjoying the celebration.   
  
Lokii smiles. "Enjoy the Fall Season, my Queen."   
  
To be continued. . .


	18. The Arcana Saga: A Golden Day: Part 2

Ni-hao! This is "A Golden Day: Part 2, which is a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
The spell cast on Calico seems to affect everyone in her wake. Except for this certain kat, much to Calico's chagrin. Is Feral really affected or is he just pretending? Also, Jem's persistent meddling forces Lokii to use drastic measures.  
  
Author's note: This was going to be posted at the same time as the first one, but Fanfiction.net fickleness changed my mind.   
  
Oh, yeah. . .I hope this doesn't disappoints, Kris!  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my Review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
*************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
A Golden Day: Part 2  
*************************  
  
"Ah-choo!"  
  
"Are you all right, Briggs-sama?"  
  
"I feel fine," Callie reaches into her purse to grab a tissue, "But, I. . .Ah-choo!"  
  
Callie and Anshi step out of their limo, having finally reached the western part of the city. Callie takes a cursory look around.  
  
"Ah-choo!"  
  
Anshi looks at her. "Maybe you should lie down, Briggs-sama."  
  
Callie shakes her head. "I'll be fine Anshi. Besides, if I don't do this, it'll put me behind in my work."  
  
"As you wish, Briggs-sama."  
  
**********************************  
  
Jade's paws hover of her guitar, ready to strike the next chord.  
  
" * Winds of Change. . . *"  
  
Jade jerks her head up. "Nani?"  
  
Garnet, who is the front of her, turns around slightly. "What is it?"  
  
Jade puts a paw to her lips, closing her eyes in concentration. The emerald pendent around her neck grows intensely warm.  
  
"* Ace of Cups. . . *"  
  
Jade's eyes fly open. "Lokii!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Sapphire, to Jade's right, says.  
  
"I'm sure." Jade closes her eyes again. "She seems to be casting a spell of some sort."  
  
"What does it entail?" Garnet asks.  
  
"The Ace of Cups."   
  
"Isn't that the Love Tarot?" Sapphire asks.  
  
"It is. . .But, that's of the Minor Arcana." Garnet frowns, thinking. "Lokii deals with the Major Arcana."  
  
"Yeah. She uses the Major Arcana because of Fate." Sapphire adds. "Why switch now?"  
  
"* . . .my Queen. *"  
  
"The Queen!" Jade shouts. "She's after the Queen!"  
  
"Uh, oh." Garnet crosses her arms. "This would be a good time to find the SWAT Kats. We don't know what Lokii is up to."  
  
"I say we find her ourselves." Sapphire hops down of the platform. "She's western, right? So she should be here."  
  
"I agree." Garnet follows Sapphire. "Let's go."  
  
**********************************  
  
"Oh! Those she-kats being a pain in the tail." Lokii says to Greymalkin, looking down at all the action from her perch. "I need them to get out of the way."  
  
Greymalkin sways. "Why don't you try your Shadow trick? I'm sure one you have both Jem and the Swat Kats chasing after it, things will become much easier."  
  
"Of course!" Lokii jumps up. "A wonderful idea, Grey."  
  
Lokii shuffles her Tarot deck, and extracts the Magician Tarot. She positions her body so her shadow could be seen.   
  
Lokii looks at her Shadow. "Go now."  
  
The Shadow separates from her body, doing a pirouette as it did so. Finally, another shadow takes the place of the first.  
  
"Happy hunting!"   
  
*************************************************  
  
"Going our way?"  
  
"Huh?" Garnet looks to see a pair of male vigilantes looking at her. "Oh. You guys."  
  
"Where's the fire?" T-Bone walks up to her. "We saw you leave the stage pretty quickly."  
  
"We just figured out Lokii's latest move." Sapphire speaks up. "Unfortunately, it involves the Deputy Mayor?"  
  
"Ms. Briggs?" Razor asks.  
  
Garnet nods. "It involves a spell of some sort. We need to find her before it's. . ."  
  
"Briggs-sama! How I love you"  
  
Both Jem and the SWAT Kats turn around to see an exasperated Calico running their direction. "Huh?"  
  
"Look, fellows," Callie continues to run, "I'm flattered. REALLY flattered! I don't deserve any of this!"  
  
The mob of kats behind her disagrees, and continues their pursuit.  
  
"What the. . ." T-Bone scratches his head. "Is that the spell you were talking about?"  
  
"I suppose so." Jade rubs her pendent. "Oh, and I wouldn't go after her just until that spell wears off."  
  
"Why not?" Razor asks.  
  
Jade looks at him. "It looks like the spell affecting the Deputy Mayor only works on kats. I wouldn't chance it, if I were you."  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Ah-choo!"   
  
Callie continues to sneeze, searching desperately for a hiding place.  
  
"This hasn't been. . .Eek!"  
  
A paw reaches out and grabs Callie, pulling her into alleyway. The lovesick mob rushes past.  
  
"I think they're gone, Ms. Briggs."  
  
Callie turns around. "Feral? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Crowd control." Feral sticks his head out of the alleyway to get a better look around.   
  
"Ah-choo!"   
  
"Bless you." Feral steps out of the alley, Callie in tow. She stops. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Aren't you affected?" Callie looks at him.  
  
"Affected? What do you mean?"  
  
"It seems that kats started chasing me after I started sneezing." Callie explains. "I thought you would be affected."  
  
"Oh? I thought those kats were after you because you are so cute."  
  
Callie blinks. "Nani?"  
  
"Never mind." Feral says absently, pulling a bewildered Callie behind him.  
  
***********************************  
  
"It was all very sudden. Briggs-sama started sneezing, and the next thing I know, kats were chasing after her." Anshi says to the group, after trailing the kats that were chasing after Callie.  
  
"Do you know why Briggs-sama started sneezing?" Garnet asks.  
  
Anshi shakes her head. "She said she was feeling fine."  
  
"Well, we can't stand around doing nothing!" T-Bone speaks up. "Is there any way to break the spell?"  
  
"That's Jade's department." Sapphire jerks her head towards her friend.  
  
"I suspect that the spell will have to wear off on its own." Jade says distantly. "Lokii notorious for having unbreakable spells. Fortunately, they don't last long."  
  
"So we wait then." T-Bone asks aloud.  
  
"Pretty much." Garnet says, shrugging.  
  
"I've got a question." Razor asks the she-kats. "Do you know what Lokii motives are?"  
  
"We used to." Jade says. "But, this is case is different. It's hard to get any kind of pattern on-"  
  
"All right, Feral. Explain yourself."  
  
"Explain myself? How?"  
  
"Don't play dumb! I want you to explain what you said back there."  
  
"Huh?" The SWAT Kats and Jem turn to see Feral leading Callie towards them.  
  
"I wonder what Ms. Briggs is talking about?" Razor asks.  
  
"And, why Feral can walk along side her if this spell effects kats?" Jade muses.  
  
"Let's see. . .Cute." Feral stops for a moment. "Doesn't it have more warmth to it than beautiful?"  
  
Callie looks confused. "Warmth?"  
  
"Isn't beautiful used for objects?" Feral looks at Callie. "You're not an object, are you?"  
  
Callie blushes. "Are you sure you're not affected?"  
  
"Of course."   
  
"There they go again." T-Bone grumbles to Razor, who shrugs. "What is up with those two?"  
  
"Have you finished sneezing?" Feral asks.  
  
"I think so. . .Huh? What's with the entourage?"  
  
"We were looking for you, Briggs-sama." Garnet says to the Deputy Mayor. "We sensed spell was cast on you."  
  
"Are you all right?" Razor asks.  
  
"I'm fine. But, I wonder about the Commander."  
  
"Why me?" Feral asks.  
  
"You're weren't affected." Callie tells him.  
  
T-Bone couldn't resist. "That's because he's made out of stone."   
  
Feral shrugs. "Am I supposed to say more?"  
  
Callie blinks. "Like what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing in particular." Feral smiles a bit, walking away.   
  
"Where are you going?" Callie calls after him.  
  
"Like I said, crowd control." Feral does a little wave. "See you."  
  
T-Bone watches the Commander go. "Has he gone nuts? Or is he 'normal'?"  
  
"That's normal?" Razor asks incredulously.  
  
"Maybe." Callie says, looking around. "But, I would like to see him 'really' affected. . .Have you seen Anshi?"  
  
"She was here a minute ago." Garnet speaks up.  
  
"Where could she have gone?"  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Anniversaries. Engagements. Betrayals. They're all the same."  
  
Turmoil stares into the fall sky, it's brightness nearly blinding her.  
  
"Which betrayal shall I avenge? The pain of vengeance is joy for the spared." Turmoil sighs. "They both deserve a dagger."  
  
"But, maybe. . .Just maybe. . ."  
  
Turmoil glances down at her paw. The glint of a ring catches the light.  
  
". . .Two for the price of one. . ."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"So I'm made out of stone, eh?  
  
Feral felt himself grow tense. Normally, anything out of that clown's mouth wouldn't have bothered him. But, now. . .  
  
"Upset, oniisama?"   
  
Feral glances behind him. "Oh, Anshi."  
  
Anshi walks up along side her brother. "Someday, they will know your feelings."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, your ancestry held up?"  
  
"Yes. . .barely."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Long ago in the Dark Ages, as my Father tells me, my family had developed this resistance."  
  
"Resistance to what?" Anshi asks.  
  
" 'To the Queen's Charms'. " Feral says absently. "But, now. . ."   
  
Anshi looks at him, saying nothing.  
  
". . .I don't think it's working. . ."  
  
To be continued. . . 


	19. The Arcana Saga: They Say It's Your Anni...

Ni-hao! This is "They Say It's Your Anniversary. . .," a part pf the Arcana Saga.  
  
Callie receives a nice surprise from an expected, yet unexpected source for her anniversary. Also, Manx considers Kandi's 'suggestion'. Will Feral and Callie be willing?  
  
Author's note: Are there? Oh, yeah! I've been working my way to this point in fic series for weeks. I'm happy now.  
  
Silly note: When I was first writing this, I left a crucial couple of word of an important line. . .See if you can find the line(It has the words added, of course).  
  
As always, send any questions or comments to AkaneKitty@aol.com or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
**********************************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
"They Say It's Your Anniversary. . ."  
**********************************************  
  
"Happy anniversary, Briggs-sama!"  
  
Sitting behind her desk in her office, Callie glances up to see who was talking. "Oh. Thank you, Anshi."  
  
"Anything wrong, Briggs-sama?"  
  
"Does it look like it?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Callie sits back in her chair, sighing. "I've been the Deputy Mayor here for six years. Normally, my anniversary comes and goes without it bothering me. . .But, now, it does."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Callie shrugs, her attention now going toward the stack of papers in Anshi's paws. "I assume those are the mayor's speeches?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And, he wants them done immediately?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Callie sighs again. "Just sit them on my desk. I'll finish them after I get back."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the roof. I need to clear my head."  
  
Anshi nods. "Hai, Briggs-sama."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Well, back to the grudge grind." Jake says, he voice muffled as his head was deep under a car's hood. "Our day off was fun while it lasted."  
  
"Are you crazy? That was a convoluted mess!" Chance digs through a toolbox to look for a wrench.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake pulls himself out of the car.   
  
Chance slams the toolbox lid shut. "We still don't know what's the deal with Lokii, and we don't know Turmoil's history with Feral." Chance joins Jake at the car. "And, speaking of Feral, what with him and Callie all of a sudden?"  
  
Jake shrugs. "Who knows? Maybe it's innocent."   
  
Chance looks at him. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Well, what do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know. In one instance it looks like they're flirting, and in another instance they're mad at each other! It's a mess."  
  
"Hmm." Jake thinks aloud. "Since maybe Feral was affected my Lokii's spell, maybe he's not interested."  
  
"He sure acts that way." Chance takes his turn under the hood. "I wonder if he's even experienced love?"  
  
"The way Turmoil was clinging to him, I'd bet he has."  
  
"But, what if that's a false front or something? The kat seems like a cold fish. . ."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Maybe I should have worn a coat." Callie thinks, wrapping her arms around herself. "I keep forgetting the roof gets cold up here."  
  
Callie looks out over the railing. MegaKat City spread out below her.  
  
" *All it is just a silly ring. . .*"  
  
" *. . .Will I ever see you again?*"  
  
Callie feels the ring under her clothes. "Why now? Thinking of the Knight of my Past just complicates things. Am I searching for him? Or, am I trying to find him in someone else?"  
  
"Like. . ."  
  
Callie feels a softness touch her neck, tickling her.  
  
"Hey! That tickles!" Callie whirls around to face the "threat." "What's the big idea. . .Huh? Feral?"  
  
Standing there, with a rose in his paw, is Feral. He looks at her. "You seemed so lonely. I couldn't resist."  
  
"How'd you get up here?" Callie asks, surprised.  
  
"It's a funny thing, these old buildings." Feral walks up along side Calico. "They never really seal off old passage ways when they renovate the place."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This clock tower has been renovated over the years. So, they're a lot of old nooks and crannies to find your way to different parts of the buildings." Feral says. "I learned about them when I was researching the place."  
  
"Oh." Callie looks at the rose. "So, what's the rose for?"  
  
"You. As well as these." Feral reveals a bouquet of roses he was hiding behind his back. "Happy anniversary, Calico."  
  
"Umm. . . Thank you." Callie takes the roses. "They're lovely."  
  
"I'm glad you think so."  
  
Callie sniffs the roses. "I was beginning to think that kats didn't care."  
  
"Calico, have I ever forgotten your anniversary?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"So, that disproves your theory, right?"  
  
"I suppose so." Callie stares at the roses for a moment. "Ulysses?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you sure you weren't affected the other day?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Callie stifles her disappointment. "Oh."  
  
Feral looks at. "Do you want me to be?"  
  
"I. . ."  
  
"Briggs-sama."  
  
Callie turns toward the voice. "Anshi."  
  
"Pardon the interruption, but I have a call on hold from you. They say it's important."  
  
"Who is it?" Callie asks.  
  
"She called herself Camilla."  
  
"Oh! That's my mom. I'd better talk to her." Callie turns to Feral. "Will you stick around."  
  
Feral shrugs. "Sure."  
  
Callie hands her roses to Anshi. "Find a vase for these , okay?"  
  
"Hai, Briggs-sama." Anshi takes the roses.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"That was so much fun!" Lokii giggles, which annoys Greymalkin.  
  
"How so?" Grey bounces. "The Knight didn't even respond."   
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Terri was right about the Knight. I wasn't counting on him to respond." Lokii shifts into a sitting position. "But, his not respond caused a ripple effect."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The Queen's obvious disappointment has alienated one of the Squires a bit more." Lokii grins. "And, although the smaller one is trying to keep the faith, be he, too, will crack. Besides, they will have my Shadow to deal with."  
  
"What about this Terri?"  
  
Lokii starts to shuffle her Tarot cards. "Terri's a katalyst. Either way she goes, it accomplishes part of my plan."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"I'm glad you agree."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Happy anniversary, darling!"  
  
"Thank you mother." Callie sits on her desk, cradling her phone to her ear.  
  
"I hope you're well." Camilla says.  
  
"I am."  
  
"You don't sound it."  
  
"I'm fine, mother. Really."  
  
"All right." Camilla didn't sound convinced. "So, are you doing the Fall season this year?"  
  
"I might."  
  
"Barring any movement of a powerful western kat to MegaKat City, you would have to be with Ulysses."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You know, Calico," Camilla says, "I wouldn't mind him as a son in law . . ."  
  
"Mother, please!"  
  
"Why is that a surprise? I think he's nice. Besides, weren't you two sort of dating a couple of years ago?"  
  
"No, we weren't!"  
  
"You could've fooled me."  
  
Callie sighs. "Why do we get into this?"  
  
"Because you're my daughter and I love you." Camilla pauses for a minute. "And, I know how we are."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"We female Briggs can be set in our ways too much." Camilla says. "Which means, Calico, that you'll never find your Knight this way. Try to be a little more open, all right?"  
  
Callie takes a breath. "All right."  
  
"And, Ulysses isn't so bad. He was hand picked by your father."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, your father wanted somebody strong to be the Commander when you were elected. So, he selected Ulysses."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He knew you hated the Duels. So, when the position of Commander came up, he put in a Duelist to protect you. Fortunately, he hasn't had to do that."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"You should read public information more carefully. It's in his contract."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh. You just might want to convince Ulysses to do the Fall season. Your father has been monitoring the western kat population there. So. . ."  
  
"I know. I know." Callie rolls her eyes. "I'll talk to you later, mother."  
  
"Remember. I wouldn't mind him as a son in law. . ."  
  
"Goodbye, mother!  
  
************************************************  
  
"Hey."  
  
Feral turns around to see Callie walking towards him. "Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever wondered why you phone hasn't been ringing?" Callie walks along side the kat.  
  
"Yes. But, I've been a little to busy to notice." Feral says. "Why?"  
  
Callie extracts a phone from her purse. "Because you have my phone, and I have yours. I'll switch you."  
  
"I wonder how that happened?" Feral asks, taking his phone from his over coat.  
  
"Anshi must have switched them." Callie switches phone with Feral.   
  
"Not surprising. They look alike."  
  
"Yes. But. . ."  
  
"But?"  
  
"You get strange phone calls on that phone."  
  
"Strange how?"  
  
"Like. . .She-kats, among other things."  
  
"It is the Fall season, Calico."  
  
"True." Callie turns to look over the railing again. "I've got a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"How come you don't wear your ring?"  
  
"Ring?"  
  
"Yes. The ring that marks you as a Duelist."  
  
"Habit, I guess. I don't want anything happening to it." Feral starts to chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, I'm thinking about my other ring." Feral chuckles. "I had another ring when I was a teenager. But, I lost it."  
  
"Lost?"  
  
"Yeah. I remember telling my Dad about it and he got really mad. Gave me the whole speech about it being important to my family." Feral smiles a bit. "The funny thing is that I probably did something with it. I was always getting in trouble. Me and Clawson. That's why we're so close now."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Callie! Callie, are you there?"  
  
Callie and Feral turn to see Manx coming onto the roof." Oh, there you are Callie. And, you're here too, Feral. Just the two I wanted to see."  
  
"You did?" Feral asks.  
  
"Yes." Manx places a paw on top of his toupee to keep it from flying off. "I understand it's your Fall season."  
  
"It is." Callie says.  
  
"I hear there is some ritual you go through this time of year." Manx says. "And, I hear this can guarantee some votes."  
  
Feral narrows his eyes. "Votes for whom?"  
  
"For me, of course." Manx says. "Since Callie is on my ballot, I'm sure to win. So, I want you two to do the Fall season."  
  
"You can't make us do that!" Callie protests. "That goes against free will!"  
  
"Now, now, Callie," Manx downplays, walking off. "I'm sure you can do it for the votes. So. I'll expect you to do it. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"This is just great." Callie sighs. "First my mother, now the mayor. Why is it so important to everyone now?"  
  
Feral shrugs. "Must be a full moon."  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	20. The Arcana Saga: Kiss of the Roses

Ni-hao! This is "Kiss of the Roses," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
Feral's reaction to Manx's decision disappoints Callie. But, Callie has her ways. Ann gets a juicy piece of gossip, and sets about proving it. Also, Kandi taunts Callie, but. . .  
  
Author's note: See if you can guess who called Ann. It's one of three possibilities.  
  
Special Quirky Author's Note: Never write after watching Shoujo Kakume Utena episode 33. Why? Well, I strive to write a fic similar to that episode.   
  
Also, last fic before Thanksgiving. Resuming after. That is, if Dead Week on campus doesn't get to me.  
  
As always, send any questions or comments to AkaneKitty@aol.com or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
**************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Kiss of the Roses  
**************************  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what I wonder?"  
  
"Finally! My dream has come to pass! I have found my Knight on a white horse!"  
  
"Wait a minute! I found a Knight on a black horse for you! That's who you told me you dreamt of!"  
  
"You heard wrong! My dream is of a Knight on a white horse! And, I have found him!"  
  
"Humph. I give up! If you want your Knight on a white horse, you'll have your Knight on a white horse!"  
  
". . .Hmm. . .Why let a Knight go to waste? I'll just put the two together, and. . .Voila! A Knight on a gray horse!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Kat's Eye News. Ann Gora speaking."  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know. The Commander and the Deputy Mayor are going to start dating real soon."  
  
Annie gasps, dropping the phone. She hastily picks it back up. "Where did you find this information?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. All I know is that if this goes according to the plan, it would garner a lot of votes for the Deputy Mayor if she decides to run."  
  
"For mayor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
" How?"  
  
"The Commander and the Deputy Mayor already have the western katizens in their paw. And, since the population is growing. . .You can surely guess."  
  
"Why should I believe any of this?"  
  
The voice laughs. "Ask your friend about it."   
  
The line goes dead.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"So, our esteemed mayor wants votes, eh?"  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"How did he find out about the Fall Season?"  
  
"Beats me. But, Manx can be quite resourceful when it comes to votes. There is going to be an election next year."  
  
The winds pick up a stray strand of Feral's hair. Casually, he tucks it back into place. "Well, he can count me out of his voting scheme. I'll have nothing of it."  
  
Callie looks at him. "Huh?"  
  
"This city deserves a better mayor." Feral turns to look out over the city. "I don't want to aid the jerk any more than I have to."  
  
"So, you don't want to do the Fall Season together?" Callie says slowly, trying to squelch her disappointment.  
  
"If it's going to help Manx get votes, no."  
  
"Not even with me?"  
  
Feral pauses. "That's a loaded question."  
  
"Is it?" Callie joins Feral in looking out over the city. "For your information, Ulysses, I was considering doing the Fall Season with you before the outside interference."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It still isn't right. Manx would still benefit."  
  
"Who says he has to?"  
  
"You're running for mayor?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Feral pauses again. "Well. . ."  
  
"Besides, I wouldn't want to call Dad and tell him you refused to do the Fall Season and all." Callie says innocently. "That would insult my family, you know."  
  
"That's not fair, Calico." Feral sighs. "And you know it."  
  
"Consider it payback for the Turmoil fiasco."   
  
Feral chuckles. "How many times have you 'convinced' me to do something you wanted?"  
  
"Not that many." Callie says.  
  
"That's because you're not on the other side of the stick." Feral turns to face Callie. "All right. You win. But, I have one small request."  
  
"Ask."  
  
Feral smiles a bit. "Enjoy yourself."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Enjoy yourself." Feral repeats, looking into Callie's eyes. "I'd like this to be real as possible."  
  
To Feral's surprise, Callie smiles back.  
  
"I will."  
  
******************************************  
  
A couple of hours later. . .  
  
Callie works in her office, finishing off a report.  
  
"Enjoy yourself, huh?"  
  
Callie stretches in her chair, relaxing. "If it means watching the stars again. . ."  
  
"My, how contented we look!"  
  
Callie cringes, knowing whose voice it is. "I did not ask you to come in here!"  
  
"Too bad." Kandi strolls into Callie's office.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I was just checking to see if Manxy took me up on my 'suggestion'." Kandi pulls a nail file out.  
  
"Suggestion?"  
  
"Don't you think it's a great idea for you and the Commander to do the Fall Season together? Think about all those votes!"  
  
Callie narrows her eyes. "You suggested that?"  
  
"Of course." Kandi files her nails.  
  
Callie smiles. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What a wonderful suggestion that was!" Callie beams. "Now, I don't have to worry about my decision!"  
  
"Worry about what decision?" Kandi demands.  
  
"You'll see." Callie returns to her work. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have work to do."  
  
***************************************  
  
"It's going to be a lovely night around MegaKat!"  
  
"So, we suggest all of you go out and look at the stars. It should be easy to pick out the constellations!"  
  
"But, it is not the time for the Autumn constellations. Knights will have to wait on those!"  
  
Feral takes one paw of his steering wheel to turn his radio down. "The Autumn constellations are Calico's favorite."  
  
"I wonder if that Planetarium will be finished soon?"  
  
********************************************  
  
"There."  
  
Anshi slips the last rose into a vase she had found.   
  
"Oniisama has good taste."  
  
A knock on the door interrupts Anshi's thoughts. "Just a minute!"  
  
Anshi walks across the office and answers the door. "Gora-san?"  
  
"Hello, Anshi." Ann says. "Is Callie in?"  
  
"Not at the present time. But, she should be back in shortly." Anshi replies. "Do you want to wait?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Anshi steps back and Ann walks into the office. Anshi returns to her task, while Ann watches.  
  
"What lovely roses." Ann comments. "Your work?"  
  
"Not this time."  
  
Her curiosity roused, Ann tries looking for a card among the roses. "Any idea on who sent them?"  
  
"It's not my place to say, Gora-san."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ann starts to say more, but is interrupted by the door opening. She turns toward the door. "Callie! I was just talking about you."  
  
"Really? What about?" Callie walks into her office, heading toward her desk.  
  
"I was trying to pry who sent you those roses out of your assistant." Ann replies.  
  
Callie deliberately takes her time sitting down behind her desk. "Oh."  
  
"Are you going to me who?"   
  
"If I tell you, you won't believe it."   
  
"Try me."  
  
"No thanks." Callie turns on her computer.  
  
"Well, then, I'll hazard a guess." Ann pauses. "Commander Feral."  
  
Callie doesn't react. Ann continues. "I also hear that you and the Commander are going to start dating soon."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ann groans inwardly. Callie could be tough. "And, I hear that you might run for mayor."  
  
"You have big ears."  
  
"So, are the rumors true?"  
  
Callie looks at her and smiles. "No comment."  
  
"Come on, Callie! You can tell me!" Ann says. "We've know each other long enough."  
  
"True. And, you'll find out soon enough." Callie replies. "I can't say much now. I hope you understand."  
  
Ann smiles. "I do. I'll see you later, then."  
  
Ann walks herself out of Callie office, closing the door behind. "If you think I'm going to wait like the rest of the world, Callie, think again!"  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	21. The Arcana Saga: Pieces of the Past

Ni-hao! This is "Pieces of the Past," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
How does Jake trying to reclaim the Dragon Sword open a door to the past? Ann enlists an old friend to help unravel her latest scoop. Camilla uses an opportunity to pry in her daughter's life. Also, how is Feral a "collector of shoes?  
  
Author's note: No more fics until after Thanksgiving, huh? Yeah, right. . .  
  
I'm curious. . .Who do you think will get their first kiss in this fiction series? I'm gearing up for a big fic soon along those lines.   
  
Heh. . .I'm really being quirky. . .Watching Utena episodes 30 and 33 does that to a person. . .And, the more quirky I get, the more I write.  
  
As always, send any questions or comments to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
********************************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Pieces of the Past  
********************************************  
  
"You could have called your daughter on her anniversary, you know. She seemed down."  
  
"Of course she was. If I was working for an inept mayor I'd be down, too."  
  
Camilla sighs as she looks at her husband, Trenton Briggs. The tall, emerald eyed kat hunches over his desk, covered with tons of reports.  
  
"Trenton, that's no excuse." Camilla folds her arms. "You're avoiding her."  
  
"I'm tired of arguing." Trenton pauses, siting back in his chair. "Manx is going to run MegaKat City into the ground if Calico doesn't run for mayor. It's too valuable as a border city."  
  
Camilla sighs again, running her eyes across Trenton's desk. A katizen report, half buried, catches her eye. "Trenton, aren't you always complaining of not having reliable statistics on the western katizen population in MegaKat City?"  
  
Trenton nods. "The reports are grossly out of date. Also, I need someone to monitor the katizen population boom."  
  
"Then, why don't I go." Camilla suggests. "I could also try to keep Manx in line."  
  
Trenton looks at her. "Camilla, are you plotting?"  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"Camilla. . ."  
  
"I'm just going there on state business, nothing more." Camilla says, crossing her claws behind her back.  
  
"Very well." Trenton shrugs. "But, you come back here as soon as you're finished, all right?"  
  
Camilla smiles. "I promise."  
  
***************************************************  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what I wonder?"  
  
"They say each attempt to call the Dragon Sword creates a gateway to the Past!"  
  
"Don't they also say that the whole Clawson family is a gigantic time paradox?"  
  
"Of course. The one that pulls the sword was the one that could handle the sword because of his lineage that was created after the sword was pulled."  
  
"What a headache! If the Dragon Prince didn't pull the sword, would his family would cease to exist?"  
  
"That's not the way I heard it."  
  
"And, how did you hear it?"  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what was heard?"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Chance?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Duels?"  
  
Chance takes his head out from under the hood of a car to look at Jake. "Sure."  
  
Jake blinks. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Dad had to fight one for Mom, as the story goes." Chance wipes his paws on his uniform. "But, I don't know much after that."  
  
"I see." Jake says quietly.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Chance asks. "Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"I. . .um. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
". . .Nothing. . ."  
  
****************************************  
  
"Is that a letter?"  
  
"Yes. The President is being very persistent."  
  
Feral and Ascott were eating lunch in a small restaurant on the western part of town. Feral stabs his fork into a piece of salmon he was eating. "But, no one wants to challenge Jake?"  
  
Ascott shakes his head. "They demand the Duel, but no one wants to Challenge."  
  
"Sounds like they're afraid."  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Ascott takes a sip of his tea. "Having a chance to call the true Dragon Sword can be scary. It hasn't been seen since the Great War."  
  
Feral places his fork down. "Is, umm, Jake's current predicament hurting any?"  
  
"Who knows? But, if a certain kat hadn't acted like a jackass on that day," Ascott glances at Feral over his tea cup, "Anything could be possible."  
  
Feral is quiet for a moment. "The past. . .Some of my most beautiful and most painful moments reside there."  
  
"I know. That's why I don't blame you totally. But," Ascott looks at Feral and smiles, "Don't act like that again, all right?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"Enough of the past. How about the future?" Ascott asks. "Are you still a collector of shoes?"  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"Have you tried it here?"  
  
"The opportunity hasn't presented itself. . .Yet." Feral picks up his fork again. "But, I'm sure it will soon."  
  
"I assume you'll enjoy your Fall Season, then."   
  
Feral smiles. "Of course."  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Where is it? I know I have his card somewhere. . ."  
  
Ann digs through her rolodex in her office, looking at various cards. "Ah! Here it is!"  
  
Ann picks up the phone and dials the number.  
  
"Channel 5 Action News. Teioh DeLeon speaking."  
  
"Teioh? It's me, Ann."  
  
"Annie! We haven't spoken in a while. How are you?"   
  
"Fine. Just fine."  
  
"So, what's up? Got a hot scoop?"  
  
"Actually, I do." Ann twirls the phone cord in her paw.  
  
"Oh. . .Can you say who's involved?"  
  
"Our Commander and Deputy Mayor."  
  
"Really? That figures."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, those two remind me of a pair of ex-partners, you know? They're friendly for one moment, then they fight. . .it has been a never-ending cycle with them."  
  
"How do you know all that?"  
  
"We monitor the Commander since he's the last Feral bachelor. Any one he dates gets news. And, Deputy Mayor Briggs looks like his type."  
  
"Amazing."  
  
"So, is there any other reason you called? I doubt this a catch up chat."  
  
"Right on the money, as usual. I need your help with this scoop."  
  
"So, there's more to the scoop?"  
  
"Yes. And, I'll tell you if you can get here. Do you think you can?"  
  
"Sure. I'll just tell my Boss I'm tailing Feral. He'll let me go."  
  
"How soon can you get here?"  
  
"I'll catch a flight and be there in a couple of hours. See you then."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Have you found your Bento Box yet, Briggs-sama?" Anshi says, walking into Callie's office.  
  
"Mmm, hmm. Under years of dust." Callie blows the dust off of her black Bento Box.   
  
"Are you expecting lots of chocolate tomorrow?"  
  
"Not really." Callie says. "Only from your brother."  
  
Anshi giggles. "Oniisama says that giving chocolate on that day are 'Stolen Kisses'."  
  
"Stolen kisses?"  
  
"Hai. Isn't eating chocolate like getting a kiss from your love?"  
  
"Wow, Anshi." Callie blinks. "Haven't thought of it like that before."  
  
Callie's phone begins to ring. She answers it. "Deputy Mayor Briggs."  
  
"Darling?"  
  
Callie gasps. "Mother?"  
  
"How silly of me. I arranged for the private jet to get me here, but I forgot about transportation." Camilla says.   
  
"You're here?"  
  
"Hai. So, dear, can you. . .?"  
  
Callie sighs. "I'll send the limo, mother."  
  
"Thank you, Calico."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Does anyone around here realize how expensive chocolate gets these days?"  
  
Feral sits in his office, accompanied by his niece. Felina sighs.  
  
"Providing for half of your squad with chocolate is going to be expensive, Uncle."  
  
"So it is."  
  
Felina giggles. "You know, Uncle, you're really passive-aggressive."  
  
Feral looks at her. "Oh?"  
  
"Aggressive in some aspects, passive in others."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Have you ever considered being honest?"  
  
"Of course. But, our resident duo prevents me from doing that."  
  
"How do the SWAT Kats prevent that?"  
  
"They just do. But," Feral smiles, "The joke will be on them."  
  
To be continued. . . 


	22. The Arcana Saga: Stolen Kisses

Ni-hao! This is "Stolen Kisses," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
Chance wonders what Jake was trying to say. Is chocolate Stolen Kisses? Callie deals with her mother.  
  
Author's note: Traditionally in Japan, guys aren't supposed to meet their girlfriend's parents unless he wants to marry his girlfriend. Why do I bring this up? You'll see.  
  
Odd Notes: Did you know that out of all my fics, "Hypocrisy" is the most read, while "A Golden Day: Part 1" is the fastest read? Neat!  
  
As always, send any questions or comments to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
*******************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Stolen Kisses  
*******************  
  
"So, what brings you to MegaKat City, mother?"  
  
Camilla, settling into a chair in her daughters office, crosses her legs. "State business, among other things."  
  
Callie leans forward across her desk. "Oh? What kind of state business?"  
  
"Your father wants me to monitor the western katizen population. And," Camilla looks at Callie, "He wants me to goad you into running for mayor."  
  
"Him, too?" Callie sighs.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I had to basically promise Feral that I'd consider it. He didn't want to do the Fall Season if it got votes for Manx."  
  
Camilla smiles a little. "Sneaky kat."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind." Camilla's eyes fall on the roses on Callie's desk. "Lovely roses."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Who sent them?"  
  
"Ulysses. It was an anniversary gift."  
  
Camilla smiles again. "Calico, is it Feral or is it Ulysses?"  
  
Callie blinks. "Nani?"  
  
"You wouldn't be confused, would you dear?" Camilla asks. "Is the Knight of your Past figuring into this equation?"  
  
"I. . ." Callie feels herself grow warm.  
  
"Darling, some things are meant to remain in the past." Camilla begins to stand up. "Just like a certain incident."  
  
"What incident?"  
  
"You know what I mean." Camilla tosses over her shoulder. "Actually, both of you should learn to forgive and forget."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm off to harass the Mayor. I assume he'll be at the golf course."  
  
"He should."  
  
"Then I shall be back, soon." Camilla reaches the door. "And, Calico. . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I hope you'll find your Knight, someday."  
  
***********************************************  
  
"* I wonder what's up with Jake? He seemed like he wanted to say something. *"   
  
Chance looks up at the TurboKat's wing, where Jake was adjusting a panel. Chance sighs.  
  
"* He seems so preoccupied. *" Chance muses. "* He's kind of acting like Feral that day. *"  
  
Feral?  
  
"Hey, Jake!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Think back for a minute. What did Feral act like that day we were kicked out?"  
  
"Before or after the debacle with Dark Kat?"  
  
"Before."  
  
Jake sits his wrench down. "Hmm. Well, he seemed to be far away. He didn't seem like he wanted to give us our orders. . .Why?"  
  
"Because you're acting just like him!" Chance looks at him. "You seem preoccupied."  
  
"Oh," Jake hops down from the TurboKat's wing, "I'm just feeling nostalgic."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm thinking about my family right now." Jake looks at a distant point. "This was around the time we were kicked out."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Hey, why don't we check up on Callie?" Jake suggests. "We haven't talked to her in awhile."  
  
"Sure. It'll give us something to do. Let's go get ready."  
  
"I'll be right behind you."  
  
Jake watches as Chance sprints off. Unconsciously, he uncrosses his claws.   
  
"Liar. . ."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"So, what's the plan? I'm obviously getting nowhere with the direct response."  
  
Ann looks at her friend Teioh, who was digging through his belongings for his press pass.  
  
"It might be better for me to ask some of the questions. That way, you won't have to give up your friendship with the Deputy Mayor." Teioh mumbles, still searching.  
  
"Why would they open up to you?" Ann asks.  
  
"Well, Feral expects those questions out of me." Teioh finally finds his press pass and slips it on. "And, sometimes, the kat can be brutally honest. The trick is, though, finding out when he's honest."  
  
*************************************************  
  
"I wasn't expecting you guys today." Callie says, watching the SWAT Kats walk into her office.  
  
"We decided to see if you were all right." Razor says, walking behind T-Bone.  
  
"I'm fine. No more sneezes." Callie says, reaching to move the vase of roses. "If you discount a couple of meddling kats, that is."  
  
"Really?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"Not that I don't blame them. It's to be expected." Callie sets about rearranging the roses. "It's just annoying, that's all."  
  
"Nice roses." Razor says. "A gift?"  
  
Callie pauses. "Well. . ."  
  
"Calico! Why didn't you tell me Manx had a girlfriend!"  
  
Callie looks up. "You didn't ask, mother!"  
  
"You would think the kat would've heard of the ethics code. . ." Camilla blows into Callie's office. "Huh? Oh, you must be the SWAT Kats! Nice to meet you two."  
  
The SWAT Kats look at each other, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Hmm. Those roses need water, Calico." Camilla continues, unfazed.  
  
"Anshi usually handles that." Callie says.  
  
"Well, I can handle that." Camilla says, grabbing the vase and heading out the door. "You wouldn't want Ulysses gift to go to waste, would we?"  
  
Razor arches an eyebrow. "Gift?"  
  
"Anniversary gift." Callie replies.   
  
"Anniversary?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"Yes. Six years of being the Deputy Mayor. Feral remembers every year."   
  
"Really." Razor says. "I can't picture it."  
  
"He's not so bad, you know." Callie says. "I wish I could understand the loathing between the three of you."  
  
"Calico, look who I ran into in the hallway!" Camilla returns, dragging an amused Feral behind her. "Today's your lucky day!"  
  
"Please, mother!"  
  
Camilla walks to Callie's side. "Well? Aren't we going to get an introduction?"  
  
Callie blushes. "Mother!"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I see. You two aren't ready for that yet. I can wait." Camilla hands Callie her vase. "Well, I'd better go."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To my hotel room, of course. I don't think you would want me to stay with you." Camilla says, starting to walk out of Callie's office. "See you later, dear."  
  
Feral chuckles, watching her go. "Your mother is very persistent, Calico."  
  
"Persistent isn't the word." Callie sighs, regaining her composure. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"This." Feral hands Callie a small box. "Have you forgotten that we are in the Fall Season?"  
  
"That's right. In all the excitement, I forgot." Callie opens the box. "Chocolates."  
  
"Hai." Feral says, very aware that the SWAT Kats were in the room.  
  
"Stolen kisses, huh?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Anshi says you call them Stolen Kisses." Callie takes a chocolate out of the box.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Any particular reason?" Callie takes a bite.  
"No. not really." Feral says. "Just something I thought up."  
  
"Him? Actually * think * something up?" T-Bone mutters, to which Razor chuckles.  
  
"Chocolates for the most important she-kat in your life, as tradition dictates." Feral says, ignoring the SWAT Kats. "Well, you certainly qualify."  
  
Callie stops chewing. "Really?"  
  
"Hai. You're my boss, right?" Feral turns on his heel. "I'll be seeing you, then."  
  
Callie watches him go, and finishes of the piece of chocolate. The SWAT Kats look at each other.  
  
"Callie looks disappointed." Razor whispers to T-Bone.  
  
"It's certainly very obvious." T-Bone whispers back. "I wonder what Feral is up to?"   
  
Callie, meanwhile, places her chocolates in her Bento Box. She slams the lid shut.   
  
"That kat can be so exasperating sometimes!"  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	23. The Arcana Saga: Sorting Your Feelings

Ni-hao! This is "Sorting Your Feelings," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
Is Turmoil going to leave town without a fight? Callie ponders over what Feral said, or didn't say. Teioh tries to annoy Feral, but. . .  
  
Author's note: Camilla. . .She started as a passing character, but she turned into a meddling, but supportive mother. I like writing about her.  
  
Never go to sleep with SWAT Kats and Utena on the brain. . .My quirkiness stays with me even in my dreams. . .  
  
And, thanks to Kris. . .my barometer. . .for pulling me back into reality every once and awhile. . .This story gets deep sometimes.  
  
As always, send any questions or comments to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Kris has no problems telling me when she's confused!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
****************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Sorting Your Feelings  
****************************  
  
  
" 'You're my boss, huh?' "  
  
Callie stares into her teacup, swirling the tea mindlessly.   
  
"A day for giving chocolate to the most important she-kat in your life," Callie continues to stir her tea, "And, I'm his * boss *!"  
  
Callie finally takes the spoon out of the tea, and sits it down besides the cup. "Ulysses can be so frustrating at times. . ."  
  
"Briggs-sama?"  
  
Callie looks up to see her assistant coming through the door. "Anshi."  
  
"Aren't you thirsty? Your tea will get cold if you don't drink it." Anshi walks towards Callie's desk.  
  
Callie pushes the cup away and sighs. "Anshi?"  
  
"Hai?" Anshi starts to pick up the cup.  
  
"Are you sure your brother doesn't reveal much?"  
  
"Reveal. . .what?"  
  
"You, know. . .thoughts. . .feelings. . ."  
  
Anshi is silent for a minute. "Oniisama is. . .very complex."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Have you considered asking him? He might surprise you."  
  
Callie looks at her. "What you mean?"  
  
"Oniisama can be brutally honest at times. You just have to decode his words."  
  
"Decode, huh?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Callie sits back in her chair. "But, when is he honest?"  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"You have to admit, Feral is pretty sly."  
  
"Sly?"  
  
Chance tosses his helmet into his locket. "Yeah, sly. He's being sneaky in his operations."  
  
"In what way?" Jake puts on his work outfit.  
  
"Doesn't it seem like he's after Callie?"  
  
Jake thinks a minute. "I can see some signs, but. . ."  
  
"No buts. It seem like he has this master plan." Chance closes his locker. "But, why now? He had plenty time before we showed up."  
  
"Maybe he's not made out of stone like you said, Chance."   
  
"A late bloomer?"  
  
"Nah. But, it could explain why he hates us."  
  
Chance blinks. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Think about. It could be said that we took the Queen away from him. That would make anybody angry."  
  
"We took the Queen away from him. . ." Chance says slowly. "Well, if he wasn't on an ego trip. . ."  
  
"But, was it really an ego trip?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You asked me about how Feral acted before we were kicked out. I said he seem preoccupied with something."  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Maybe this whole thing has been a slow boil. He might be gearing up to get rid of us."  
  
"Which is what Lokii has been saying all along." Chance crosses his arms.   
  
Jake cracks a smile. "Are you gearing up for an 'I told you so' ?"  
  
Chance looks innocent "Who, me?"  
  
Jake laughs a little, then turns sober. "You know, if Callie doesn't depend on us anymore, would it still be the same?"  
  
Chance shrugs. "We could still help the city and all, but, I don't think it would be the same. We might fade away."  
  
"But," Jake thinks aloud, "How would Feral's possible reclaiming the Queen do that?"  
  
****************************************************  
  
"What's this I hear? Are you leaving, Terri?"  
  
Lokii floats in midair as she watches Terri pack a couple of bags.  
  
"You heard correctly, dear."  
  
"But, why cut out so soon? I thought you would do more punishment than this."  
  
Terri places a few more things into her bag. "I am no longer the object of Cabreti's affection. Nor am I T-Bone's. But, that doesn't mean I won't be back."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Terri reaches into her pocket and draws out a ring. "I'll be making anniversary plans."  
  
"An anniversary can't be celebrated by one party."  
  
"Exactly. Which is why you'll be giving this ring to Cabreti." Terri tosses the ring to Lokii. "Give him my best."  
  
Lokii smiles. "I'll consider it an honor."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Calico?"  
  
Callie stifles a groan as she watches her mother walk into her office. "I thought you were going back to your hotel?"  
  
"I changed my mind." Camilla looks at her daughter. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Camilla cocks her head to the side. "Then, why the face? Aren't you supposed to get chocolates for being a very important she-kat?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm his boss!"  
  
"Boss?" Camilla thinks a minute. "Well, technically, you are. . ."  
  
"You're not helping, mother!"  
  
"Why the reaction? For someone being confused about her Knight, your actions seem to be of frustration."  
  
Callie blinks. "Really?"  
  
Camilla nods. "You're not being honest with yourself, darling."  
  
"Where have I heard that before?" Callie sighs.  
  
"You know, darling, I still would like an introduction. . ."  
  
"Well, you're not going to get it soon, mother."  
  
"Soon? So there's still a chance, right?"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Oh. You. What brings you here, Teioh?"  
  
Teioh drums his pencil against his notepad. Despite enjoying to rib the Commander, he realized that the kat could be an imposing figure when he wanted to. Teioh takes a breath and smiles slightly.  
  
"So, I see that High Command has taken that little mark off your record." Teioh sits back in one of Feral's office chairs. "Are you being good around the ladies?"  
  
To Teioh surprise, Feral leans forward over his desk and smiles a bit. "Haven't I always?"  
  
Teioh blinks, trying to regain his composure. "I also hear that you're doing the Fall Season."  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"Are you getting what you want?"  
  
Feral sits back in his chair. "What do mean?"  
  
"Well, it's pretty well known you go for the blonde hair and green eye type."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
Again, Teioh blinks. "So, you are going after the Deputy Mayor?"  
  
Feral smile a bit. "No comment."  
  
"That's what you always say. Why not be bold for once?"  
  
"So you can have an exclusive? No thanks." Feral stands. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have work to do."  
  
"All right." Teioh rises from his chair. "I guess I can meet with the Deputy Mayor, then."  
  
"Do whatever you like." Feral shows Teioh the door.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Bah! It never fails! Just as soon as we get some peace and quiet, the phone rings!" Chance spouts off, waving his wrench dangerously in the air.  
  
Chance and Jake were in the hangar, doing some regular maintenance work on the TurboKat.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get it." Jake laughs  
  
Jake climbs up the ladder, and sprints towards the phone. "MegaKat Salvage Yard."  
  
"Ah! So, I've finally caught up with you, my Dragon Prince."  
  
Jake nearly drops the phone. "Madame President."  
  
"Hai. Why is that no one Challenges you now? This is our generation's chance to recover the Dragon Sword."  
  
"Cowards, I guess."  
  
"That's an odd choice of words."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Your family hasn't announced your engagement to the Dragon Bride. Why such secrecy? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"I bet there's someone you haven't told! Is it a friend? A partner? Is it the same kat that shares you pain?"  
  
"What is it, Nanami? Say it and get off!"  
  
The she-kat laughs. "Just seeing if I can rattle you. Take care, my Dragon Prince. If no one is up to the task, I might Challenge you myself."  
  
The line goes dead.  
  
To be continued. . . 


	24. The Arcana Saga: Sprinkles of the Truth

Ni-hao! This is "Sprinkles of the Truth," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
Callie's answer to one of Feral's remarks surprises him. Also, Jake is troubled. Will his secret be forced out? Lokii gets scared for once.  
  
Author's note: Short chapter. Sometimes, a chapter can become more conversation driven than anything else. This is one of them.   
  
Does it seem like I'm running out of titles or is it just me?  
  
I snuck a quoted line in this chapter. The person who wrote it should recognize it ;)  
  
I'm gearing up again for some big revelations, so a big thank you goes out to readers who have stuck with the story. I hope you all are keeping up with my plot twists!  
  
As always, send any comments, or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
**************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Sprinkles of the Truth  
**************************  
  
  
"Jake? Jake! Who was that one the phone?"  
  
"Err. . .A wrong number!" Jake calls back to Chance, clumsily hanging up the phone.  
  
" * Jake, all you have to do is lose. That silly engagement would be broken. . . * "  
  
"Jake?"  
  
" * . . .and you can be with me. Think about it. The Neigung and Clawson families could be together! So, J-kun, lose that Duel for me. . . * "  
  
"Jake!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you don't mind, bud, I could really use a paw down here." Chance calls up.  
  
"Coming!" Jake replies, shaking his head in order to clear it.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Deputy Mayor Briggs."  
  
"Calico. How lovely to hear your voice."  
  
Callie giggles a bit. Feral, at times, could be obvious. "Hello, Ulysses."  
  
"You remembered."   
  
"Hai." Callie twirls the phone cord. "So, what's going on?"  
  
"Expect a visit from a roving reporter."  
  
"Ann?"  
  
"Nope. Teioh Deleon."  
  
"That kat? Why is he in town?"  
  
"I'm guessing because of the Fall Season. Speaking of which. . ."  
  
"Our announcement, huh?"  
  
"It isn't expected for another week."  
  
"I know. How do you feel about that?"  
  
"Feel?"  
  
"Yes, feel. I know you have feelings."  
  
"Well, it could be said that I'm happy."  
  
". . .Really?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fulfilling a social obligation."  
  
Callie draws in a breath and lets it out slowly. " *There he goes a again.*"  
  
"Calico?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm just thinking about the announcements myself."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm thinking I would be happy, too."  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"I would be with you, right?"  
  
There's silence on the other end of the line for a while. "So you would."  
  
"* I would've loved to see his face. *" Callie thinks.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
"The poor dear is running scared. I wonder why he would hide his 'lovely' engagement."  
  
Nanami slowly replaces the phone to its cradle. "Oh, the misfortune of not being a Dragon Bride."  
  
Nanami walks over to her dresser and picks up her family ring. "I wonder if Jake's little friend has ever heard of us. . ."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"* He's preoccupied again. I wonder who really called? *"  
  
Chance casts a sideways glance at Jake, who was busy screwing in a lug.   
  
"* I bet it was his dad. He really got needled when we got kicked out.*"  
  
Chance sits the wrench down and sighs. "* I really don't want to pry. *"  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
"So, are the Autumn constellations out?"  
  
"Not yet. Maybe in another week or so."  
  
"Hmm." Callie thinks, continuing to twirl the phone cord. "I would really like to see them."  
  
"The planetarium could show them."  
  
"It's not complete yet."  
  
"I'm sure you could use your position as Deputy Mayor to get a look."  
  
Callie smiles. "Are you saying that I should abuse my power."  
  
"Abuse of that power falls into Federal territory. Therefore, it's out of my jurisdiction."  
  
"It's unusual to hear you say that."  
  
"You wanted to see the stars, right?"  
  
Callie releases the phone cord. "All right. Meet me there."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, now."  
  
Callie hears a chuckle on the other end. "I love it when you boss me around."  
  
"You're acting really coy, you know that?"  
  
"Me? Coy? Not on your life."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Hey, did you hear the decree from the Commander?"  
  
"What? You mean the one about not calling him unless the city is burning? Yeah, I heard."  
  
Gina Persian holsters her gun, slightly disappointed in the fact that she lost the bet to pilot in the day's patrol. "Your uncle has been acting strange for a while now. He's actually. . .I don't know. . .happy?"  
  
"Well, when Uncle's happy, everyone feels it. It's the same when he's not." Felina puts on her gloves.  
  
"Do you know why he issued the decree?"  
  
"I have an idea, yes."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sorry. I can't indulge the gossip machine."  
  
"Not fair, Lieutenant."  
  
"I'm his niece! I can't say everything, you know?"  
  
Gina pulls her hair up. "Too bad."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"I hear that your relationship with Steele is the only thing that keeps the kat working."  
  
"I have that affect on any kat."  
  
Felina chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Come on. We don't want to be late for patrol."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"I wonder if the Squires realize that they were being used?"  
  
Lokii looks at her Tarot deck, unwilling to do a reading at this time. "Convulsions upon convulsions. . ."   
  
Lokii looks at her Shadow, which had reattached itself to her. "Maybe I can use this to my advantage. . ."  
  
"What are you doing, Lokii?"  
  
Lokii jumps, turning towards the sound of the voice. "Nothing!"  
  
"I don't like what you're doing Lokii."  
  
"But, I'm not interfering in the Time Stream, right?" Lokii sweats a little.  
  
There is silence for a moment. "All right. But, I'm warning you, Lokii. One false move and I'm sending Shino after you. And you know how he hates you."  
  
"Yes, yes. I'll be good."  
  
"You'd better. Or, you'll end up like your friend."  
  
Lokii waits a moment, her heart pounding in her chest. "Phew. . . "  
  
To be continued. . . 


	25. The Arcana Saga: Beautiful Stars

Ni-hao! This is "Beautiful Stars," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
It looks like Feral isn't the only one with orders not to disturb. Felina tries to convince the SWAT Kats not to tell what they overheard. Manx thinks up a way to get more votes.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I was doing research on some aspects of the story.   
  
The constellations that Feral and Callie describe are from the "Real" world and some that I made up. I also fudge some details.   
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
*******************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Beautiful Stars  
*******************  
  
"The Rings. One of the smallest constellations there is."  
  
"Two stars of blue and red make up the gem in the ring. Some say that those two stars are among the most beautiful in the sky."  
  
Callie and Anshi sit in the darkened room of the Planetarium, each taking the atmosphere. The projector splashes different constellations at different intervals, making it hard for Callie to keep up. Anshi giggles.  
  
"That's very astute, Briggs-sama."  
  
"Well, it's something your brother showed me long ago. I'm just remembering it." Callie folds her arms.  
  
Anshi is silent for a moment. "I see. . ."  
  
"Beautiful, aren't they? The Fall constellations."  
  
Anshi turns towards the voice. "Oniisama. . ."  
  
"Love is beautiful, isn't it?" Feral walks into room. "Just like Castor and Pollux of the Gemini, they posses two of the most beautiful stars."  
  
"Seeing you two together remind me of Gemini's beauty."  
  
Callie blushes. "That can't be. . ."  
  
Feral smiles a bit. "I see you got away from your boss."  
  
"Barely. He was running around by the time Anshi and I left." Callie replies, feeling her face return to its natural color. "He definitely has something up his sleeve."  
  
"When does he not?"  
  
Callie shrugs. "Well, since you're here Ulysses, pick out a constellation for us."  
  
"Yes, please do, oniisama." Anshi concurs.  
  
"Hmm." Feral looks up. The projector makes another change. "Draco."  
  
"Draco?" Callie's eyes look up towards the North Star, and glances to the right of it. "Come on, Ulysses. That's too easy."  
  
"Sorry." Feral chuckles. "I'm just thinking about my brother."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Hai." Feral nods. "Clawson. My oniisama."  
  
Callie looks up again. "What does Draco have to do with Commander Clawson?"  
  
"Clawsons are Draconians. The Dragon is their symbol." Feral looks up also. "Did you know that Draco is facing the west?"  
  
"West?" Callie concentrates on the constellation. "Now that you mention it. . ."  
  
"Draco flips in the sky ever two years. It goes in every direction: North, South, East and West." Feral steals a glance at Callie. "Clawsons are the Dragon of the Sky, with their Dragon facing the West."  
  
"Wow. . ."  
  
"Next year is their Dragon Year. A time for celebration." Feral says distantly. "I impede their celebration. . ."   
  
Callie looks at him. "Huh?"  
  
Feral shakes his head. "It's nothing."  
  
************************************************  
  
"The Stirring of the Soul. . .What does it mean?"   
  
Phoebe sits in the Clawson's condo, attending to the task of braiding her hair. The Clawsons had left, leaving Phoebe to her own devices.  
  
Phoebe takes a deep breath, putting a paw to her heart. "J-kun. . .Is this what I think it means?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Phoebe. . ."  
  
"What was that Razor?"  
  
"Nothing, T-Bone."  
  
T-Bone sighs internally. He and Razor had decided to take a routine patrol around the city. But, it turned out to be very routine. Razor's mental distance wasn't helping either.  
  
"Either the criminals are in hiding or Feral is really doing a good job." T-Bone comments, mostly to himself.  
  
"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Razor replies, taking note of his scanners. "Hey. My scanners are picking up some Enforcer traffic on one of their private channels."  
  
"Tune us in, bud."  
  
Razor adjusts a dial, trying to find the frequency. Finally, he hits on the traffic. "Bingo!"  
  
"Come on, Felina. You can tell me."  
  
"What do you know? It's Gina." T-Bone says.  
  
"There's not much to explain, Gina." The SWAT Kats recognize Felina's voice. There's a short pause. "But, maybe there is. . ."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Think about it this way. You rank your dates, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, think about Uncle's decree as a ranking of a date."  
  
"Decree?" Razor asks. "Of what?"  
  
"Should we cut in and ask?"  
  
Razor smiles. "Are you kidding? Of course!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"So, he's out on a date?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
Felina expertly guilds the helicopter through the city's skyline. Gina busies herself with binoculars.  
  
"But, this is the reason he's been happy?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Wow." Gina removes the binoculars from her eyes.  
  
"Let's hope nothing happens, or he will quickly lose that good mood." Felina continues her focus on the controls.  
  
"Well! So the old stooge can be happy sometimes? Scary!"  
  
Felina glances around, startled. "Who said that?"  
  
"We did, Lieutenant." T-Bone says, loud and clear through the helicopter's radio.  
  
"What the. . ." Gina adjusts the dial. "How the hell did you guys get this frequency?"  
  
"Easy. I just left that to my partner." T-Bone says, nonchalantly.   
  
"That's understandable." Gina replies. "Because a ogre like you wouldn't have been able to!"  
  
Razor's laugh comes through the radio. "Well, at least we know Gina's back!"  
  
Gina crosses her arms. "Whatever."  
  
Felina, meanwhile, is quiet. "Hey, guys. . .Got a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then, meet me at the park." Felina says. "We need to talk."  
  
*************************************  
  
"Darling, that's an excellent plan!"   
  
Kandi perches herself on top of Manx's desk, taking out her nail file in one swoop.   
  
"Isn't it though?" Manx practices his golf swing. "But, I have to be careful of Callie's mother. The she-kat can get this reported to the governor. I do not want that."  
  
"Well, how about we get 'Ms. Briggs' off by herself and tell her about it? Kandi hops down off of Manx's desk. "She can't refuse after that."  
  
"But, where?"  
  
Kandi smiles. "The park."  
  
************************************  
  
"So, what do you think of the city's new Planetarium?"  
  
"It'll be fine, once it's completed." Feral takes another look around. "How much did the mayor put into this?"  
  
"*I* put in as much as I could." Callie sighs. "I had to really scrimp to get the city's end of the funding."  
  
"Figures." Feral says. "What was his project at the time?"  
  
"The Towers."  
  
Feral cringes. "That again?"  
  
"It would have. . .until Daddy convinced him otherwise."  
  
"You Briggs' have a way of 'convincing' kats."  
  
Callie looks innocent. "We do?"  
  
Callie's cell phone begins to ring. Callie sighs. "Anshi, get that for me."  
  
"Hai." Anshi reaches into Callie purse for the phone. "Hello?. . .Manx-san. . .Hai, I'll tell her."  
  
"Manx?" Callie asks.  
  
"Hai. He wants you to meet him at the park. Immediately."  
  
Callie crosses her arms. "Anshi, can you stall him?"  
  
"I can."  
  
Feral chuckles. "Don't want to go?"  
  
"Nope." Callie looks at him. "Of course, I'll expect a ride from you."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Then, I'll be going now." Anshi stands up.   
  
"Be careful of that step, Anshi. It hasn't been very stable."  
  
"Hai, oniisama."  
  
*************************************************  
  
"What's wrong, Lieutenant? This isn't like you at all."  
  
"Her dealing with you, for starters."  
  
"I can deal without the snide comments, Gina."  
  
T-Bone and Razor sits on one of the picnic tables in the park Gina and Felina stand close by.  
  
"Deal with it, hotshot." Gina smirks.  
  
T-Bone shrugs. "Well, Felina?"  
  
Felina clasps her paws together. "I want you to promise me not to tell what you heard."  
  
"Promise?" T-Bone laughs. "Come on! This is too tempting."  
  
"Listen! If Uncle heard it from any other source it would be all right." Felina says. "But, if it comes from you. . ."  
  
"Feral would be mad. At us. As always." Razor crosses. "We can deal with it."  
  
Felina sighs. "My Uncle is a kat."  
  
"Of course he's a kat! Why'd you say that?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"Sometimes I think you forget."  
  
"What that's supposed to mean?"  
  
Felina starts to say more, but she hears voices. "Shh! Duck down!"  
  
The SWAT Kats, Felina, and Gina duck behind the tables just in time enough to see Manx and Kandi stroll by. Anshi trails behind them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Manx-san. Briggs-sama has sent me ahead to alert you of her unavailability?" Anshi says.  
  
"What do you mean that Callie is unavailable?" Manx asks, turning to face Anshi.  
  
"Briggs-sama is. . .umm. . .petitioning votes on the west side." Anshi crosses her claws behind her back.  
  
"I bet she is." Felina mumbles.  
  
"Votes? Well, that alright." Manx says. "But, I need her here."  
  
"She will be along shortly." Anshi says.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Orion and Scorpio."  
  
Feral and Callie still continue to watch the stars in the Planetarium. Feral makes himself comfortable.  
  
" The Hunter always stays one step ahead of the Scorpion. It is said that Scorpio has his stinger ready to strike."  
  
"Hmm." Callie looks up at the constellation of Orion. "Scorpio is a part of the Zodiac, right?"  
  
"Mmm, hmm." Feral smiles a bit. "Also my sign."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Don't I fit the part?"  
  
Callie shrugs. "I wouldn't know."  
  
"Like Scorpio chases Orion, we Scorpios on the ground also like the chase."  
  
Callie looks at him. "Chase?"  
  
Feral's smile grows. "The chase is the best part, Calico."  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	26. The Arcana Saga: The Truth in What You S...

Ni-hao! This is "The Truth in What You Say," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
Manx's plans for Callie and Feral seem to annoy them, but it may prove to be worthwhile endeavor. Also, Gina's biting words lead the SWAT Kats to a minor tiff. Is Gina's commentary right?  
  
Author's note: Does it seem like I'm dragging out a certain plot line in this Saga? Not showcasing another? Let me now. I'm about to switch gears a little.  
  
Special Author's Note: Want to know what's in the head of Feral? Or, just get a peek at it? Check out "Musings of a Kat." It's in the new stories SWAT Kats section of Fanfiction.net. It's a journal entry of some of his feelings.   
  
I do plan to do Callie's journal entry(look for it soon), as well as update Feral's. Since they're offshoots, I might do one for the SWAT Kats, too. But, they're not going to be chapters. They will be new stories, updated as warranted. Drop me a line if you're interested.   
  
As always, send any questions or comments to AkaneKitty@aol.com or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net.  
  
  
************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
The Truth in What You Say  
************************  
  
  
"*The chase, eh?*"   
  
Callie sighs a little, watching the scenery pass by from her seat in Feral's car. She puts rests her head on her paw.  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"No. Nothing." Callie straightens up a bit.  
  
Feral looks at Callie with a side glance. "You could have fooled me."  
  
"Odd choice of words, Ulysses."  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
Callie turns to look at him. "Do you say what you feel?"  
  
Feral chuckles a bit. "All the time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai. Why?"  
  
Callie smiles a little. "It's nothing."  
  
***************************************  
  
"So, what is this decree the Commander made?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Felina stands back up, making sure the Mayor and his friends were clearly gone. She straightens her uniform in order to formulate a better answer.  
  
"It's not my position to say." Felina says at last.  
  
"Then why say anything at all?" T-Bone asks. "You were talking to Gina."  
  
"On a scrambled channel that you intercepted." Felina finishes.  
  
"Oh, well. We can always goad the Commander on his quest for Ms. Briggs."  
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" T-Bone asks. "The Commander is striking at an opportune time, don't you think?"  
  
"What opportune time? The way I heard it, it was *you* that lost faith in the Deputy Mayor, not the other way around!" Gina points out. She then smirks. "Besides, it seems to me that the Deputy Mayor is only putting her faith back were it rightfully belongs."  
  
"You have a lot of nerve, Sergeant!" T-Bone almost growls. Gina just laughs at him.  
  
"The Queen belongs with her Knight, not his Squires." Gina laughs.  
  
"What are you, Gina? Lokii?"  
  
"Hey! Don't kill the messenger!"   
  
******************************************************  
  
"Do you know where Callie is, Anshi?"  
  
"No, Manx-san."  
  
"Well, I hope she arrives soon. Her mother can be quite keen." Manx practices his golf swing, regretting his decision to leave his golf clubs behind.  
  
"Now, Manxy, I'm sure the Deputy Mayor will arrive soon." Kandi chirps. "She's very dependable, you know."  
  
"Of course." Manx glances at his watch. "Just how far west was she?"  
  
"I'm right here now, Mayor."  
  
Manx turns to see Callie walking up on him. Anshi walks towards her.  
  
"Briggs-sama. Where's. . ."  
  
"He dropped me off." Callie whispers. She asks aloud, "You called?"  
  
"Yes." Manx says. "Callie, you know of the League of Cities Award Banquet, right?"  
  
"Of course. It's going to be hosted here this year."  
  
"And, you usually go by yourself, right?"  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, I thought that you and the Commander could go together."   
  
Callie looks at Manx. "What?"  
  
"Callie, think about all those votes we can get from your togetherness."  
  
"But, I. . ."  
  
"I'm sure you can convince the Commander like you always do." Manx starts to walk away. "But, I'm due at the golf course. Kandi, are you coming."  
  
"Be right there!" Kandi waits until Manx gets out of earshot, and leans in close to Callie. "And Callie, darling, don't come dressed as a school marm, all right?"  
  
It took Callie exercising complete control to keep from slapping her.****************************************************************  
  
"You know, in her own biting style, that Gina's right."  
  
T-Bone maneuvers the TurboKat, taking one last spin around the city before calling it a day. Razor shakes his head.  
  
"I told you not to trust Lokii's words, T-Bone."  
  
"But, they had to have had a kernel of truth to it, right?" T-Bone looks behind his shoulder at Razor.  
  
"Maybe. But the point is that we started to doubt Callie. And. . ."  
  
". . .She turned to Feral." T-Bone finishes for Razor. "Convenient."   
  
"But, he will always be there. He is the Commander."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just stating the obvious." Razor shrugs.   
  
"Damn it, Razor! You've been stating that opinion for weeks!" T-Bone surprises himself with his own outburst. "It's like you feel that the SWAT Kats will cease to exist! If Callie does turn to Feral completely and you don't care!"  
  
"This is not the time to have this conversation!"  
  
"Then when is?"  
  
"Not now! Do you realize how many ears are out there!"   
  
"Razor, you've been acting distant for the longest time!" T-Bone grows quiet. "You're not acting like the friend I know."  
  
Razor sighs. "* Maybe I'm not. . .*"  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Amazing what technology does these days. . ."  
  
A knock on Feral's office door reminds him to take his headphones off. "Yes?"  
  
Feral watches as Callie steps into his office. "Again?"  
  
"Yes." Callie closes Feral's office door.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I have a request." Callie says, walking up to Feral's desk   
  
"Let me guess. Our Honorable Mayor wants us to do something so he can get more votes."  
  
Callie blinks. "How'd you guess?"  
  
"Calico, if it was just you, you would have asked by now." Feral replies. "So, what does Manx wants us to do?"  
  
"He wants us to go to the League of Cities Banquet together."  
  
"I see." Feral is quiet. "Just more of Manx accepting awards that he didn't earn."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Feral clasps his paws together behind his head and sighs. "It's not you, Calico. It's just that I hate giving that idiot of a mayor any more votes."  
  
"But, if it was just you asking," Feral continues, "I'd be honored."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Sorry for putting you into that position." Callie says. "But, think of it this way: We get to announce our status like we need to do."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Do you want me to wear my dress uniform or my tuxedo?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Feral smiles a bit. "I never said I wouldn't do it."  
  
"Thanks." Callie relaxes. "Well, I guess you can wear your tuxedo."  
  
"Good. Because my dress uniform chokes me." Feral looks thoughtful. "You know, you could make my decision a lot easier if you ran for mayor."  
  
"You're beginning to sound like my father."  
  
"Maybe he's right." Feral stands up from his desk. "Do you really want Kandi to stay here with all her 'suggestions'?"  
  
"No, but. . ." Callie glances at her watch. "Oh, I've got to go."  
  
"Running behind, schedule?"  
  
"Something like that." Callie says. "Walk me to the door."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So, how can I thank you?" Callie asks as she and Feral walks toward the door.  
  
"Thank me? For what?"  
  
"For agreeing to escort me. And. . ." Callie pauses. ". . .the stars."  
  
"Hmm. . ." Feral thinks a minute. "A kiss."  
  
Callie looks at him.  
  
Feral smiles. "But, you can look gorgeous. I'm sure Kandi will go all out, so beat her at her own game."   
  
"Oh, I will." Callie smiles. "And, Ulysses. . ."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
Callie pulls Feral close and gives Feral a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for everything."  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	27. The Arcana Saga: Chance Meetings

Ni-hao! This is "Chance Meetings," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
With the Awards Banquet on a few minds, certain characters bump into each other at the MegaKat City Mall. How will everyone react? Also, Feral uses this opportunity to make a casual "offer."   
  
Author's note: Sorry for being a little late. I got caught up with playing Skies of Arcadia. Great game.  
  
I also got the idea of a particular scene after a few late-night gab sessions with Kris. So, thanks again Kris! ;)  
  
Also, if you haven't already, you might want to check out "Musings of a Kat," which is Feral's journal, and "Of the Past, Of the Present," which is Callie's journal. They're in the new stories SWAT Kats section at Fanfiction.net. They might get updated soon.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
*****************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Chance Meetings  
*****************  
  
  
"I'm surprised you asked me along, dear."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Camilla adjusts herself in the limo's deep cushioned seats. "It's just that you've insisted on picking your own dresses since high school. It did catch me off guard."  
  
Callie smiles. "Well, I want other she-kat's opinions this time around."  
  
"Why now? You usually hate this banquet since Manx gets all the time."  
  
"It's just more important this time around." Callie blushes a little.  
  
Camilla raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
Callie takes a deep breath and turns to her assistant sitting besides her. "Anshi, did Kandi turn up today?"  
  
Anshi shakes her head. "No, Briggs-sama. Manx wasn't there either."  
  
"That's good." Callie leans back into the seat.  
  
Camilla looks at her. "Problems?"  
  
"That's the understatement of the year."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She told me not to come to the Banquet dressed as a school marm." Callie sighs. "Which is the other reason why I asked you to come."  
  
"So you won't look like a school marm." Camilla smiles at her daughter. "Well, we will just have to prove her wrong, won't we?"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Oh. You. What do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
Nanami finds herself face to face with Ascott after she had opened her hotel door. She takes a step back to let the Commander in.  
  
"Getting rather cynical, aren't we?" Ascott remarks.  
  
"So it seems." Nanami grabs hold of her kitana sword and unsheathes it. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just checking on you since you breezed into town."  
  
Nanami make a slight movement with her blade. "And?"  
  
Ascott narrows his eyes. "Stay away from my son."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"What do you think? I don't want you causing any more problems than there already is."  
  
Nanami, enraged, swipes the blade of her kitana inches from Ascott's face. "It's all your fault! Jake was *my* boyfriend! How could you make him do that Duel?"  
  
"Jake made that decision on his own." Ascott remains calm. "I didn't influence him."  
  
"You didn't have to!" Nanami tightens her grip on the kitana's hilt. "Family honor. Desire to reclaim the Dragon Sword. You forced him to do it whether you knew it or not!"  
  
"Is this jealousy? You should hide it more." Ascott smiles, starting to walk out the door. "As president, you have to be objective."  
  
Nanami smolders as Ascott walks out the door. Regaining her composure, she walks towards her desk out pulls out some stationary. Uncapping a pen, Nanami starts to write in the ancient language of the Dark Ages.  
  
"To the Engaged One. . ."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"See anything?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Camilla absentmindedly looks through a rack of dresses. "So, who's escorting you to the banquet?"  
  
"Escort?"   
  
"Callie, I'm trying to be civil here and let you tell me." Camilla sighs.  
  
Callie blushes a little. "Well. . ."  
  
Camilla smiles. "Well, that tell me all I need to know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"His Honor told me yesterday."  
  
"He did?"  
  
Camilla nods. "I guess he figured that if he didn't tell, I could get him on an ethics violation."  
  
"Which he told after strong-arming me." Callie sighs.  
  
"Even so, I'm happy for you, dear."  
  
"I'd bet." Callie starts back looking at some dresses. "You've wanted us to date for a while now."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why?" Callie asks. "Besides the fact that two major Western families are getting together."  
  
"You mean, not because he's as handsome as his father?" Camilla replies. "Nope."  
  
Callie laughs lightly. She begins to go toward yet another rack of dresses, when a particular dress catches her eye. Callie pulls it out. "Hey, look!"  
  
"Siamese dress, cute." Camilla looks the long, formal dress over. "It's in your colors too: Pink and purple."  
  
"Yeah. . ." Callie says. "I don't know about that side slit though. . ."  
  
"But, Kandi wouldn't dare call you school marm wearing it!" Camilla replies.  
  
"That's true." Callie gives it a second look. "I'll take it!"  
  
"Great! Now we need to accessorize."   
  
"After I find another dress." Callie says. "I need to fill out my wardrobe a little."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Form of payment? Charge it, of course!"  
  
Kandi looks around her general area at a little store in the mall, a little bored. "*When you go through the Mayor's expense account a couple of times, it isn't fun any more. . .*"  
  
Kandi retrieves her purchases and exits the shop. "*Too bad I couldn't force 'Ms. Briggs' to accompany me. That would have been fun!"   
  
The redhead starts to leave the mall, but a flash of blonde hair catches her eye. She turns around to see Callie going down on the escalators.  
  
"*This is going to be fun!*"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"*I hate specialty services. . .*"  
  
Feral grumbles, drumming his claws on the counter. Nothing was as high maintenance as a tuxedo.  
  
"Sir, it's going to take at least a hour to get your tuxedo pressed."  
  
"That's fine. I'll be back."  
  
Feral steps out of the shop, tucking a strand of hair back into his ponytail.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Commander."  
  
Feral cringes. "What is it, Deleon?"  
  
Teioh chuckles, crossing his arms in front of him as he walks into Feral's line of sight. "Getting ready for the big day?"  
  
Feral looks blank. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know. The Awards Banquet." Teioh says.   
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Going alone like you've done for the past couple of years? Or," Teioh smiles, "Taking anyone special?"  
  
Feral looks at him. "You tell me."  
  
Teioh blinks. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
Feral smiles a bit as he starts to walk away. "As a matter of fact, I am. Now, if you'll excuse me. . ."   
  
"I know your type, Feral!" Teioh calls after him. "You like she-kats with green eyes and blonde hair!"  
  
Feral pauses and shrugs. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Anshi! We're about to go!" Callie calls, sitting in front of one the mall's enormous fountains.  
  
"Hai, Briggs-sama!"  
  
Anshi starts to peel a banana as she goes down the escalator.   
  
"Hungry?" Callie asks Anshi as she walks towards her.  
  
"A little. Just thought I'd eat a little snack." Anshi replies. "Where's your mother?"  
  
"She decided to go wait for the limo out in the parking lot."  
  
"Oh, can I come, too?"  
  
Callie cringes. "*It can't be. . *"  
  
"Callie, so nice to meet you here!" Kandi says from the top of the escalator, her paws taking hold of shopping bags. "Trying to break out of you school marm mold?"  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
Kandi laughs, finally reaching the bottom of the escalator. Anshi finishes peeling the banana.   
  
"You know, Callie, that the Commander deserves a well dressed she-kat." Kandi smiles, walking over to Callie. "I don't think you fit the bill."  
  
"Says you." Callie retorts, then smiles. "But, you didn't do much to land the Mayor, did you?"  
  
"What are you insinuating?"  
  
"You know what mean, darling."   
  
"Why you-!"   
  
Kandi takes a step forward and finds herself on something slippery. "Huh?"  
  
"Have a nice swim, Kandi!" Callie smiles.  
  
Kandi looks startled. "Wha-"  
  
Callie stands up and gives Kandi a little nudge. Kandi flies backwards, ending up the fountain.  
  
"Oh, how awful!" Anshi says.   
  
"I'll get you for this, Calico!" Kandi tries desperately to get her wet hair out of her eyes, but the weight of her shopping bags prevent her from doing anything.  
  
"Go ahead and try." Callie replies, giggling. "Come on, Anshi."  
  
"Hai, Briggs-sama!" Anshi eats the last bit of banana.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Commander!"   
  
Feral, who was opening up his car's trunk, looks up. "Hello, Briggs-san!"  
  
"Hi!" Camilla replies, walking over towards him. "Umm. . .Call me Camilla! ' Briggs-san' sounds so formal."  
  
"Very well." Feral says. "Waiting for someone?"  
  
"Yes. The limo," Camilla says, "And my daughter."  
  
"She's here?"  
  
"Hai." Camilla looks around. "Here she comes now."  
  
"Hello, Calico. . .Anshi."  
  
"Ah, hello, Ulysses." Callie walks up. "Doing any shopping?"  
  
"Not today. I just came to get my tuxedo pressed." Feral closes the trunk. "I heard a lot of commotion in the mall a while ago. . .did you see anything?"  
  
"Well," Callie smiles, "Kandi decided to take a little swim in the fountain."  
  
Camilla looks at her. "Callie, you didn't!"  
  
"She slipped on a banana peel. I had nothing to do with it." Callie says innocently.  
  
"I'd bet." Feral smiles a bit. "So, were you shopping?"  
  
"Hai. Had to get a dress for the Awards Banquet."  
  
Feral chuckles. "Well, I'm sure you'll look gorgeous."  
  
Callie feels herself grow warm. "Thank you."  
  
"Well, the limo's here Callie." Camilla says.   
  
"You two go on ahead. I'll catch up."  
  
"All right."  
  
"You look just like your mother." Feral comments as Camilla and Anshi walk away.  
  
"I know. It tends to run in the family."   
  
Feral chuckles again. "So, are you up for dinner?"  
  
Callie looks at him. "Huh?"  
  
"I thought I'd be a gentlekat and ask. It's getting late." Feral opens up his driver's side door.  
  
"Well. . ." Callie pauses.  
  
"You don't have to if you have other plans. . ."  
  
"No, that's not it." Callie says quickly. "I was just thinking it would be better to me up later at my apartment."  
  
Feral raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
Callie smiles. "I want to change first."  
  
"I see." Feral climbs into his car. "So, what do you say? Eight o'clock?"  
  
"Sure. It's. . ." Callie pauses again.  
  
Feral smiles. ". . .a date. . ."  
  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	28. The Arcana Saga: The Knight That Runs Th...

Ni-hao! This is "The Knight That Runs Through Midnight." It's a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
Just how does the Deputy Mayor prepare for a date? Feral chats with a radio show. . .and gives vague answers(as usual).  
  
Author's note: This chapter is based off of Utena episode 33. I took a lot from it. But, not too much. . .  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
***********************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
The Knight That Runs Through Midnight  
***********************************  
  
Once upon a time, years and years ago, there was a little kitten, who was very sad, that her grandmother had died.  
  
"Shall I wipe away your tears for you?"  
  
Before the kitten, appeared a regal Knight. With a kind smile, he wrapped the kitten in a comforting embrace and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Your tears are needed for the living."   
  
"So why don't you smile with me?"   
  
". . ."   
  
"I guess this won't comfort you much. All it is just silly ring."   
  
". . .But, maybe, just maybe. . ."   
  
". . .You can look back on this day. . ."  
  
". . .And remember your Knight. . ."   
  
"I do hope to be your Knight, someday. . ."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Who knows were the roads of Fate may lead us?"  
  
Was the ring a promise to meet again? Perhaps. But, because of this memory, the kitten now subconsciously seeks the Knight in each kat she meets!  
  
But, is that really a good idea?  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Just getting some unfinished work Briggs-sama left."  
  
"Have you seen the stars tonight?"  
  
***************************************************  
  
"What a day it had been!" Callie exclaims, tossing her shopping bags in a chair as she enters her apartment. "First Kandi gets her just deserts, then Ulysses asks me to dinner! I'm glad I bought that extra dress today. . ."  
  
Callie walks into her living room, and gazes at her journal. "I'd love to write, but I have to prepare for a date. . .of sorts."  
  
"I guess I should say that I'm happy he asked. . ." Callie thinks for a minute. "I wonder if I should tell him that he seems familiar to me. . ."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what I wonder?"  
  
Feral turns up his car radio a little with his free paw. "*I love this show. . .*"  
  
"It's an unusually clear night in MegaKat City!"  
  
"You can see the stars for miles around!"  
  
"Also, two kats together tonight will be together forever!"  
  
"Now, it's time for a Pop Quiz!"  
  
"I love Pop Quizzes! What's the question for tonight?"  
  
"Let's see. . .What makes a memory beautiful?"  
  
"That's the eternal question. . ."  
  
"So, who's our contestant for tonight?"  
  
"Hmm. . . His pseudonym is 'Knight'."  
  
"That's a weird name. . ."  
  
"Well, let's call him!"  
  
Feral's cell phone begins to ring. He picks up the phone with his free paw and answers it. "Hello?"  
  
"Good evening! Is this Mr. Knight?"  
  
"I suppose." Feral says.  
  
"Were you listening to our program just now?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You have a really sexy voice. . ."  
  
Feral chuckles. "Thanks."  
  
"Thanks for your letter! So, what kind of work do you do, Mr. Knight?"  
  
"I'm in law enforcement." Feral replies. "And, I have other hobbies."  
  
"Are law enforcement officials allowed to moonlight like that?"  
  
"Well, I've been lucky enough to keep it quiet."  
  
"Thank you very much! Now, let's go to the Pop Quiz!"  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what I wonder?"  
  
"Question: What makes a memory beautiful? A: A diamond. B: The feelings that you remember."  
  
Feral thinks. "That would be. . ."  
  
"That would be. . .?"  
  
Feral's phone begins to beep. "I have another call."  
  
"Nani? But, we haven't finished -!"  
  
"Hello?. . .Mmm. . . I see. . .That's not a problem. I'd be happy to. See you then."  
  
Feral clicks back over. "Gomen. Something has come up at work."  
  
" 'At work'? And, what would that be?"  
  
"My hobby."  
  
"What kind of hobby is that?"  
  
"Getting what I want." Feral smiles, and hangs up the phone.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"You'd think I'd learn to be more timely." Callie says aloud, brushing her hair. "I've just stepped out of the shower, haven't done my makeup, just now doing my hair, and I have thirty minutes until Ulysses picks me up."  
  
"Mother has always said I have my priorities mixed up. I would never prepare for a meeting this way. . ."  
  
Callie opts to pull her hair up and starts on her makeup. "But, what am I expecting out of all this. . ."  
  
"Oh, darn it!" Callie pauses, stopping her application of lipstick in one stroke. "I left those budget reports on my desk! The last thing I need is Manx adding extra zeros to his personal expense account. I really hope Anshi got them."  
  
". . .Anshi has been a great assistant. . ."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Feral's phone begins to ring. "Hello."  
  
"Good evening! Is this Mr. Knight?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"We finally got through!"  
  
"It wasn't good when you hung up in the middle of a question like that!"  
  
"Gomen. Had to do something." Feral replies.  
  
"Well, let's proceed to the next question!"  
  
Feral blinks. "There's more?"  
  
"You bet. Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what I wonder?"  
  
"Question: What do wish harder for? A. Getting rid of what you hate. B: The Queen."  
  
Feral thinks. "Wishes. . .Yes, everyone wishes for happier times in their lives. . ."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Were is that purple wrap? It would go perfect with this dress!"  
  
Callie throws open closet doors, slightly hampered by the fact she was wearing heals. She glances at the clock. "Ten minutes! I'd better find that wrap."  
  
Callie stands on her toes, looking at the very top of her closet. "Ah! There it is!"  
  
Callie pulls the purple down, which causes other items to come tumbling down with it.  
  
"Jeez. . .I don't have time for this." Callie kneels down, retrieving her wrap from among the debris. A flash of a sliver picture frame catches her eye. Callie flips it over. "Huh?"  
  
"A picture of me. . .and Ulysses." Callie picks the frame. "I remember now. The fair had come, and I had a time getting him to come with me. And, it took me forever to get him to pose for the picture. I had two pictures made. . ."  
  
"I wonder if Ulysses still has his. . ."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Wishes happen everyday. Yes, wish hard enough, and they will come true."  
  
"We're running of time. Please answer promptly, Mr. Knight!"  
  
Feral looks incredulously at the radio. "That *is* the answer!"  
  
"Sure it is. Well, thank you for playing, Mr. Knight!"  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Well, it's time." Callie looks at herself in the mirror. She hears a car horn outside. "Leave it for him to be punctual."  
  
Callie grabs her purse, and heads towards the door, smiling to herself. "It's about time, Ulysses. . ."  
  
To be continued. . . 


	29. The Arcana Saga: A Knight For the Ages (...

Ni-hao! This is part one of "A Knight for the Ages," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
After dinner, one of Feral's remarks nets an unexpected reaction from Callie. Lokii lures the SWAT Kats to see what she wants them to see.  
  
Author's note: Sorry I'm late. Caught the flu. And, I was playing Skies of Arcadia again. . .  
  
Started as a one parter, now a two parter. It happens that way sometimes.   
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,   
AkaneKitty  
  
PS The same night continues!  
  
********************  
The Arcana Saga:  
A Knight for the Ages: Part 1  
*********************  
  
  
"Stunning."  
  
"Stunning?"  
  
"Hai. You look stunning."  
  
Callie blushes slightly as she walks towards Feral's car. "What happened to cute?"  
  
"You're that, too." Feral opens his car door for her.   
  
"You have a way with words." Callie steps into the car.  
  
"As they say, practice makes perfect."  
  
"I see." Callie settles as Feral gets in the car. "So, what's for dinner?"  
  
"I was going to ask you that."  
  
"It's your invite."  
  
"Hmm. . ." Feral shifts his car into drive. "How about sushi?"  
  
"I figured you would say that."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"It's me. . .Yes, everything's going according to plan. I've got the Mayor wrapped around my claw. . ."  
  
". . .No, it's the Deputy Mayor I'm worried about. I'd rather gotten with the Commander, but dear 'Ms. Briggs' aborted the attempt. It's amazing how much influence she has with the males in this city."  
  
". . .It seems that the resident vigilantes have split from the Deputy Mayor, too. . .But, they're still a threat. . .What am I going to do about her? Well. . ."  
  
". . .They say revenge is a dish best served cold. . ."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"All's clear. We'd better head back."  
  
"Roger." T-Bone maneuvers the TurboKat in the direction of home.  
  
Silence. Unbearable silence. T-Bone sighs internally.  
  
"*Should I pressure him to tell me what's going on? Or, should I back off?*" T-Bone's paw firmly controls the throttle. "*He didn't start acting like this until his family came into town. . .*"  
  
"T-Bone!"  
  
"Wha-" T-Bone snaps back to attention in time to avoid a multicolored jester who was floating in the TurboKat's path.  
  
"Ah, my little Squires." Lokii laughs, hovering in the same spot. "How are you?"  
  
"We are not Squires!" T-Bone growls, swinging the TurboKat back around to face the spirit. Razor pounds the weapons console in frustration.  
  
"Crud! The system's is being jammed!" Razor vents, trying to make something, anything, work.  
  
"You poor dears. You finally separated from the Queen." Lokii laughs, narrowing her eyes. "And, it's all your fault."  
  
T-Bone becomes enraged. "What?"  
  
"It goes to show how fickle you really are. You can't stand change."  
  
"And, don't even think about blaming the Knight." Lokii continues. "He's the only one that stayed through thick and thin, and the Queen's coolness. He is the true Knight."  
  
"Says you." Razor mumbles, still trying to get his weapons to work.  
  
"Get over yourselves." Lokii smiles. "The Tower is crumbling for one of you."  
  
Lokii disappears, laughing. One of the TurboKat's engines starts to sputter.  
  
"Uh, oh. . ." T-Bone tightens his paw around the throttle. "Hang on! It's going to be a bumpy ride!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Calico. . ."  
  
"I'd wish you'd call me Callie."  
  
Callie and Feral were sitting in a nice restaurant on the western part of the city. It garnered a few looks. . .Westerners weren't expecting them out in public. . .yet.  
  
"Is this an invitation to be more personable?"  
  
Callie looks down at her plate, manipulating her chopsticks in her noodles. "Maybe."  
  
Feral pauses to take a bite out of a sushi wrap. "I like Calico. It's. . .sophisticated."  
  
"You sound like my mom."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"It depends." Callie adjusts her wrap. "But, I still wish you'd call me Callie."  
  
Feral looks at her and smiles a bit. "I'll try, but I can't promise."  
  
Callie sets her chopsticks down on her plate. "Ulysses, do you still have the picture?"  
  
"Picture?"   
  
"Hai. A picture we took at the fair a few years back."  
  
Feral smiles. "I do."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You think I'd throw away a picture I didn't want to take in the first place?"  
  
Callie giggles. "You were in a mood that day."  
  
"His Honor was giving me grief on which budget I wanted cut the most, and we were going through a mini crime wave." Feral recollects, siting back in his chair. "But, I did have fun after I let off some steam."  
  
"I still have that stuffed toy you won me."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Callie nods. " 'P-chan' hides my journal."  
  
"Maybe I should win you another one."  
  
"I'd like that." Callie pushes back her seat and stands up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to powder my nose."  
  
Feral watches her go, and subconsciously reaches for his locket. "I will, always. . ."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Crud! What did that spirit do to our engines?"  
  
T-Bone looks up at Razor, who was on the TurboKat. T-Bone had managed to do an emergency landing at the beach, out of sight, where no katizens were around.  
  
"I'm not seeing anything. . ." Razor replies, wiping his brow. "It should be working."  
  
T-Bone says nothing, going about his business.  
  
"What?" Razor asks.  
  
"I'd wish you'd tell me what's going on." T-Bone says quietly. "You've never been like this."  
  
Razor pauses. "T-Bone. . .it's complicated."  
  
"I'm supposed to be your best friend! You can tell me anything!"  
  
"I know! It's just. . ." Razor looks away. ". . .that I'm doing this with our friendship in mind."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I hear that you can see the stars especially well tonight. Do you wish to see them?"  
  
"Of course I do! But, where? There's too much light around downtown."  
  
"I wasn't going to suggest downtown."  
  
Callie looks at Feral as he downshifts his car. "Oh?"  
  
"From the beach, you can see the stars clearly." Feral replies, keeping his paw steady on the steering wheel. "I'd suggest we go there."  
  
"All right." Callie sits back in her seat. "I can check the marina while we're there. It's due to open back up soon."  
  
"Calico, you work entirely too hard."   
  
****************************************************************  
  
"So, what do I owe the pleasure? The president visiting me, a lowly Dragon Bride."  
  
Phoebe steps back to let Nanami into the condo. The president casts a cool eye around the place.  
  
"Save me your contempt, Phoebe." Nanami says, trying to keep her temper in check.  
  
"Still mad at me?" Phoebe smoothes her kimono sleeves. "You're wasting your energy."  
  
"Jake was *my* boyfriend!"  
  
"Was being the operative word."  
  
"You milked the 'poor me' routine to the hilt, didn't you?" Nanami confronts Phoebe. "You knew his honor would fight for you."  
  
"J-kun did it on his own accord. He fought the duels and, despite your best efforts, we became engaged. You lost."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Denial is a very unpleasant thing, Madam President."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Wow! They're beautiful!"  
  
"You might want to take off your shoes. Sand and heels don't mix."  
  
Callie complies, finding a place on the marina to sit down. Feral looks up.  
  
"Move away from the city light, you get way too many stars." Feral comments.  
  
"So I see." Callie stands up, and links arms with Feral. "Let's walk."  
  
The two walk in silence for awhile, taking in the scenery. Callie tightens her grip on Feral's arm.  
  
"Ulysses. . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Isn't it strange? About Queens and Knights."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It seems a lot of the problems with that Lokii spirit is caused by those very titles." Callie slows down a bit. "Are they really that important?"  
  
"To our fellow Westerners, they are. They're a throw back to ancient times." Feral comments. "Besides, I think the titles fit."  
  
Callie looks at him. "You mean you as Knight and me as Queen?"  
  
Feral shrugs. "Something like that."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Feral looks at Callie and smiles. "What I'd like to be is *your* Knight, Calico."  
  
Callie blinks. "My Knight?"  
  
"I do hope to be you Knight, someday. . ."  
  
Callie faints into Feral's arms.   
  
"Huh?" Feral blinks, looking at fainted she-kat lying limp in his arms. "What did I say?"  
  
****************************************************   
  
"We should be able to fly. Why aren't we?"  
  
"I think Lokii had something to do with it, T-Bone."  
  
T-Bone looks up at Razor, who was on the wing. "I'm not planning on leaving the TurboKat here."  
  
"Who says you have to?"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Lokii suddenly appears on the TurboKat's wing. She slowly crosses her legs.  
  
"Hey, you! Get off my wing!" T-Bone growls at the spirit. Razor slowly reaches for his light gun. He had been waiting for this.  
  
"Some greeting!" Lokii retorts, taking out her Tarot Cards.   
  
"We insist." Razor aims his gun at the spirit.   
  
"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger!" Lokii casts an eye in Razor's direction.  
  
"What are you talking about?" T-Bone asks, growing tired of dealing with the spirit.  
  
"Why don't you take a look at marina to see for yourselves?" Lokii titters, jerking her head in that direction. "Isn't that your Queen and Knight?"  
  
"What?" T-Bone and Razor look toward the marina. There, near the marina, was Feral, with Callie in his arms.  
  
"The Queen has found her Knight. The first part of my reading has been fulfilled."  
  
Lokii smiles, seeing the SWAT Kats discomfort. "The Queen will now abandon you."  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	30. The Arcana Saga: A Knight For the Ages (...

Ni-hao! This is "A Knight for the Ages: Part 2," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
Lokii draws the SWAT Kats' ire. Will this get the Boys on track? Also, Feral has no idea of the affect his words had on Callie. But, the two draw even closer.  
  
Author's note: "Hey baby, what's your sign?" ::snorks:: I was so tempted to put that as a Feral line. But, that would be a little out of character, even for him.   
  
From Astrology.net: "Scorpios are not above using subtle manipulation to get what they want." Bwahaha. . .remind you of anyone?  
  
Mr. Scorpio is the only one that fits a sign to a tee when I was researching the zodiac. Beware of that stinger!  
  
Watch for Callie's journal to update. Hers first, then Feral's.  
  
As always, send any comments to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
**************************  
The Arcana Saga:  
A Knight for the Ages: Part 2  
**************************  
  
"Calico!"  
  
Callie stirs slightly. "Umm. . ."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Callie slowly opens her eyes. Two strong arms were holding her. "Huh?"  
  
Feral looks at her. "Thank goodness."  
  
"Ulysses?" Callie straightens herself up.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
Ulysses' words come rushing back to her. "No, nothing. I'm fine."  
  
Feral releases Callie, which slightly disappoints her. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure!"  
  
"Then, what caused you to faint?"  
  
Callie shrugs. "I don't know. But, thanks for caring."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"So, can we continue our walk?" Callie clutches Feral's arm. "I was really enjoying it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Feral looks at Callie and smiles. "Very well."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Is this discomfort I sense? It is to laugh!" Lokii laughs, completely oblivious to the fact Razor was aiming his gun again. "You dug your own grave."  
  
"No, you did!"  
  
"Huh?" Lokii spins around in time enough for the beam coming from Razor's gun to cut across her arm. She yelps. "Why, you little-"  
  
"You know, I've grown very tired of all this Fate talk." Razor re aims his gun. "You have more interest in this just to be following what is meant to be."   
  
"It is Fate!" Lokii wobbles. That gun had a strange affect.  
  
"Someone you've hooked with then, I'd bet?" Razor asks. "Somebody that knows or observed our connection to the Deputy Mayor."  
  
"And, knows that if connection is broken, they'd might have a clear shot." T-Bone adds, clenching his fists.  
  
"You don't know anything! The Knight will have his Queen." Lokii gets a paw on a Tarot Card.   
  
"We'll just have to learn to tolerate each other." Razor starts to pull the trigger. "Which makes no room for you."  
  
Lokii hurls the Tarot Card at Razor, who ducks and fires the gun. It barely misses.  
  
"My Confection will make you two a distant memory!" Lokii starts to summon the spell.  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"What!" Lokii turns, but gets a bo staff across the face.  
  
T-Bone looks for their aide. "Garnet!"  
  
"We meet again, SWAT Kats!" Garnet whips her staff across the spirit's stomach. Lokii flies backwards.  
  
"We got her now!" Sapphire appears, tossing one of her iron fans at Lokii head. Lokii ducks, but keels over in pain.   
  
"Anybody want to play cards?" Lokii whispers, still in pain.  
  
Jade appears behind Garnet and Sapphire. "Get down!"  
  
"Huh?" Garnet sneaks a glace at Jade.  
  
"Celtic Cross!"  
  
"Hit the deck! T-Bone pushes all four down.  
  
Winds pick of up hundreds of Tarot Cards, whirling them around a lightning speed. Razor could just hear them hitting the TurboKat.  
  
"We will meet again, SWAT Kats. . ." Lokii slowly disappears.  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Where is that kat's number? Ah, here it is. . ."  
  
A lone figure dials a phone number, and listens. "I'd bet you're wondering if it's real. The Commander and the Deputy Mayor."  
  
"I'm going to give a grand showing. You've heard about the Awards Banquet, right? Be there with your cameras rolling."  
  
"You'll get all the proof you need. . ."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Would you look at that? It's going to take me weeks to get the dings out!"  
  
"Eh, it's not that bad, is it?"  
  
"You're kidding. The last time Lokii did something like that, I had to replace the whole panel."  
  
Razor looks at the panels in dismay as T-Bone and Jem talk.  
  
"Perfect timing, you three." T-Bone says to the she-kats.  
  
"Thanks." Garnet retracts her bo staff. "Lokii has been hard to track lately."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Don't know. . .But, you seem to have figured her out."  
  
"I wonder who she could have conspired with?" Sapphire speaks up. "Lokii seems to separate from kats when she starts to have fun."  
  
"Who knows." Jade says, then giggles.  
  
"What?" Garnet asks.  
  
"I'm getting snatches of feelings and thoughts from our Queen and Knight." Jade giggles again.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"The Queen is *very* happy. The Knight's slightly confused."  
  
"By the way, the Deputy Mayor fainted into Feral-sama's arms." Sapphire adds. "We think Lokii had something to do with it."  
  
"No wonder she was eager to show us that. . ." T-Bone mutters. "What else?"  
  
"Umm. . .The Queen is thinking about a certain phrase. ' I do hope to be your Knight, someday. . .' I wonder what that means?"  
  
"Who said that?" Razor regions the group.  
  
"Can't tell. . .Feral-sama is thinking of scorpions."  
  
Garnet looks at Jade. "Scorpions?"  
  
"Hai. He saw his sign in the sky and started thinking about it."  
  
"He's a Scorpio?" Razor asks. "That explains a lot of things."  
  
"Scorpios are intense, deep, and don't forgive easily." Jade rattles off.  
  
"That's him, all right." T-Bone mutters.  
  
"Well, I doubt Lokii will show up again." Garnet smoothes her ponytail.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Razor asks.  
  
"Yeah. We'll be around, though." Sapphire says. "Lokii might have finally dug her own grave.  
  
"What do you mean?" T-Bone says.  
  
"According to legend, there is a Spirit Chaser called Shino." Jade says, closing her eyes in concentration. "Shino is supposed to keep time altering spirits like Lokii in line."  
  
Razor blinks. "Really. . ."  
  
"Greymalkin, the kat-in-the-box, is supposedly a victim of Shino. They say most are afraid of him." Garnet finishes. "But, who can say if they're true?"  
  
"By waiting." T-Bone walks over and puts his paw on Razor's shoulder. "Come on, bud. I'll help you get the dings out."  
  
Razor smiles. "You're on!"   
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Scorpio's chasing Orion again. . ."  
  
"So I see." Callie glances up at the sky.  
  
Feral pauses. "The thrill of the chase. . ."  
  
"Do you enjoy the chase, Ulysses?" Callie looks at him.  
  
Feral smiles a bit. "Well. . ."  
  
"Well, I won't make it too hard, then." Callie drags Feral along.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Of course I am! That's a lot of concern for me."  
  
"Calico, I liken you to Helen of Troy." Feral says, looking at Callie. "Kats would start wars for you."  
  
"Oh? Callie stops to face Feral. "Would you be one of them?"  
  
Feral is silent for a minute. "I would."  
  
Callie blushes. "Ulysses. . ."  
  
"Calico, I. . ."  
  
"I'd wish you'd call me Callie."  
  
"Old habits die hard."  
  
"Especially when it comes to you. Stubbornness. . ."  
  
". . .is a virtue." Feral finishes, extending his paw to Callie. "Dance with me."  
  
Callie blinks. "Here?"  
  
"Why not?" Feral shrugs.   
  
Callie hesitates, but gives Feral her paw. Feral draws Callie close to him.  
  
"Ulysses?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are Knights required to be good dancers, too?"  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	31. The Arcana Saga: Honesty

Ni-hao! This is "Honesty," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
After a letter arrives, Jake decides to be honest. . .to a point. Will Chance's curiosity get the best of him? Callie taunts with the revenge minded Kandi.  
  
Author's note: I'm really putting these out, aren't I? If all goes well, look for a chapter around a special day. . .  
  
I updated Callie's journal, "Of the Past, of the Present." You might want to look at it before you read the chapter, as it may explain Callie's actions.  
  
As always, send any questions or comments to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
********************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Honesty  
********************  
  
"Junk mail and even more junk mail. How come we never get anything interesting for a change?"  
  
"You mean, like a release from our debt?"  
  
"Something like that." Chance mindlessly looks through the day's mail.  
  
"It'll take a higher power to make Feral change his mind." Jake comments, looking at one of the panels he had taken of the TurboKat.  
  
"Like Callie?"  
  
Jake chuckles. "That's not what I was thinking, but. . .would she qualify?"  
  
"I don't know." Chance shrugs. "She does have a lot of influence. . ."  
  
"Speaking of which, we should visit her sometime." Jake says, concentrating on working on the panel.  
  
"And try and patch things up?"   
  
"If you would have listened. . ."  
  
"I know. I know." Chance flips back through the mail. "I just don't like the fact we'll have to tolerate Feral even more. . .Huh?"  
  
Chance pauses as he comes across an unusual letter. The envelope was bordered with dragons, and was even sealed with one. He flips it over.  
  
"What is it?" Jake asks.  
  
"A letter. For you." Chance holds the letter up, tossing the junk mail aside.  
  
"I'll take it." Jake reaches for it, but Chance holds it aloft. "Well, at least me look at it."  
  
"Why should I?" Chance teases, still holding the letter from Jake. "Especially after how secretive you've been."  
  
Jake scans the envelope, and smiles. "Go ahead and open it."  
  
"All right." Chance gingerly opens the envelope and extracts the letter. The letter contains a lot of line markings. "Huh? What is this?"  
  
"Draconian Kanji. An ancient writing system." Jake takes the letter and reads it. "From Madam President."  
  
To the Engaged One:  
  
The President desires the your presence at the Sakuru Shrine this afternoon. Plans for the Final Duel are to be arranged. Your Dragon Bride will be present as well.  
  
  
"Madam President?" Chance asks.  
  
"Yes. She's my ex-girlfriend." Jake explains after a pause. "She didn't like how we broke up."  
  
"How did you two break up?"  
  
"Forces beyond my control." Jake says. "And, she's been on a terror."  
  
"What does the President do?"  
  
"Nanami presides over my and other family's Duel system." Jake explains. "She arranges the Duels to be fought."  
  
"Which means. . ."  
  
"She wants me to meet her." Jake sighs. "I'm really tired of dealing with her."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Jake puts the letter down and resumes work on the panel. "I'll need it."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what I wonder?"  
  
"Is this a saying? ' The Truth shall set you free.'"  
  
"But, isn't this a saying as well? ' The Truth hurts.'"  
  
"I thought it was 'Love hurts.'"  
  
"Same thing. But, which is worst? Telling the partial Truth or not saying the Truth at all?"  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know which one is worst?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I hate tips that pan out days later!"  
  
Teioh types into his laptop, sneaking a glance at Ann. "This informant has been on the money so far, but the waiting game gets to me."  
  
"It all seems like a lot of trouble just to prove the relationship between Callie and the Commander is real." Ann looks at some papers. "The newspapers are already putting the gossip in the rumors section."  
  
"It's safe to say that we would get the exclusive on it. Proving that the relationship is real will generate a lot of happy katizens."  
  
"And votes." Ann finishes.  
  
"Wouldn't it be a coup if the Deputy Mayor decides to run for Mayor?" Teioh laughs. "All those votes would swing the other way."  
  
"True. . .But, I wonder why this informant is so interested? And, why they have so much information?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Following Jake is harder than I thought. The kat's quick."  
  
Chance keeps his distance, while keeping his eye on Jake. There were lots of kats milling around the street, making it difficult for Chance to keep up.  
  
"This is crazy! I shouldn't be even doing this!" Chance mutters to himself. "But, I can't shake the feeling that there was more in that letter."  
  
Chance notices that he'd followed Jake into the western part of town. That was normal, as Jake is a western kat. But. . .  
  
"Where is that kat g-"  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"What?" Chance bumps into a kat and falls down.  
  
"Oww. . ."  
  
"This is just great. . ." Chance says, remembering to look for Jake. It was too late. Jake was gone.  
  
"Oh, no! My papers!" The kat, now apparently a she-kat, watches as some papers are carried down the street.   
  
"I'm sorry!" Chance offers his paw to the she-kat. "I should have been watching where I was going."  
  
"It's all right." The she-kat accepts Chance's paw.  
  
Chance blinks as he helps the she-kat up. "Kia?"  
  
"Chance!" Kia smoothes her clothes, and casts her eyes to the scattered papers. "There goes my report.. . ."  
  
"I'm really sorry about all this." Chance says. "Was it important?"  
  
"Yes. But, I can get another copy." Kia looks at him. "Never thought I see you on this part of town."  
  
"It's a long story." Chance sighs.  
  
"So I see." Kia remarks, picking up her books.  
  
"Umm. . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you had lunch yet?"   
  
"No. Why?" Kia replies.  
  
"How about I treat you to lunch?" Chance asks. "My way of making up losing your report."  
  
"Sure." Kia says, secretly pleased. "I'd like that very much."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Briggs-sama, here are the expense reports."  
  
"Thank you, Anshi. I was hoping you'd got them."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Callie sits back in her chair, looking at the reports while Anshi picks up a watering can, watering the roses.  
  
"If the Manx had gotten them, our budget would have gone through the roof." Callie explains, putting the reports in her briefcase. "The City doesn't need that."  
  
"I see." Anshi picks up a flower pot containing some rosebuds. "Shall I put this over the door? It'll give the space some color."  
  
"Yes. I'd like that." Callie nods. "Just be careful on that ladder."  
  
"Hai, Briggs-sama."  
  
"My! Isn't the Queen looking quite contented!"  
  
Callie cringes as Kandi strolls into the office. Anshi steps onto the ladder to place the flower pot above the door.  
  
"What do you want, Kandi." Callie sighs.  
  
"I just wanted to see if the rumors were true." Kandi says silkily.   
  
"What rumors?"  
  
Kandi tosses a newspaper onto Callie's desk. Callie picks it up and reads the circled portion.  
  
PSST! Is it real? Rumor has it that the Queen and Knight were spotted at a restaurant on the western part of town. Seeing that the announcement of intent to do the Fall Season courtship is a week away, this seems a little premature for a couple doing it for 'appearances sake.' Is there a relationship in the works?  
  
"Well?" Kandi asks.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything." Callie tosses aside the newspaper.  
  
"You know, if it is real, that you two seem like a mismatched couple."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The Commander deserves someone better than a school marm." Kandi says, relishing Callie's anger. "Meaning, not you."  
  
"And, I suppose you'd fit the profile of one who would?" Callie replies as coolly as she can.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Kandi takes out a nail file.  
  
"I'd seriously doubt that."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Feral doesn't like redheads. Just blondes." Callie smiles. "Like me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."  
  
"Don't think I haven't forgotten that incident at the mall, Callie." Kandi seethes, starting to leave the office. "I'll get you back yet!"  
  
"Dear me." Callie yawns. "You know, the 'wet hen' look works for you, darling."  
  
"You-" Kandi continues to back up, unaware where she going.  
  
"Watch it!" Anshi calls to her.  
  
"Huh?" Kandi bumps into the ladder Anshi was on. The watering can Anshi was holding slips, dumping water onto Kandi's head. Anshi manages to catch the can.  
  
"Oh, how dreadful." Anshi says innocently.  
  
"Ugh!" Kandi yelps, once again soaked.  
  
"A new look!" Callie laughs. "I call it, 'Wet Hen #2'"  
  
Kandi says nothing, opting to run out of the office. Callie laughs after her.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Have you gotten your first crime statistics report yet?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Feral and Ascott were in Feral's office, leafing through the latest reports handed down by the Admiral.   
  
"Calico will be pleased. Crime is still going in its downward trend." Feral continues, looking through the report. "Although the real report won't be in until much later."  
  
"Speaking of the Emperor's Daughter," Ascott says, looking at his brother with a gleam in his eyes, "How goes it with her?"  
  
"We had a date." Feral replies, almost smiling.  
  
"And?"  
  
"She fainted."  
  
"Oh, the affects male Ferals have on she-kats. . ."  
  
"Don't laugh!"   
  
Ascott chuckles. "So, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. She wouldn't say." Feral sits back in his chair. "But, I think it was something I said."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said lots of thing."  
  
Ascott chuckles again. "Like I said. . ."  
  
Feral smiles and waves his paw. "So, how about you? Everything all right."  
  
"Well. . ." Ascott turns somber. "The President worries me. I want her to leave Jake alone, but she's blaming everyone and everything about their breakup."  
  
"Were they serious?"  
  
"I can't really say." Ascott shrugs. "They might have been, but Jake entered the Duels. I think she was going to try and prevent him from Dueling, but. . ."  
  
". . .Things have a way of working out, huh?" Feral finishes.  
  
"Everyone knows that once an engagement is made via the Duels, they can never be broken. Of course, the engagement can be broken while the Duels are going on by losing, but this set of Duels are finished. Nanami can't do a thing." Ascott sighs. "I hope she doesn't try to stir up trouble for Jake."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. And, oniisama. . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Expect an answer about the debt soon." Feral looks out of his window.  
  
"Let me guess: It depends on your relationship with the Deputy Mayor." Ascott smiles.  
  
"I didn't say that. But," Feral smiles again, "Love is a chess game. And, I'm close to a checkmate."  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	32. The Arcana Saga: Now or Never

Ni-hao! This is "Now or Never," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
The Knight of the Past may not exist for Callie, but she gets the next best thing. Will events beyond their control force the admittance of feelings? What will come of this?   
  
Author's note: Mwahaha! Sorry, silly author mode there.  
  
Callie mentions a mikan orange in this chapter. A mikan orange is a small orange that you can get in the winter time in Japan.  
  
This is a nice sized chapter, bigger than what I've been writing recently. I hope you like it.  
  
A scene was revised five times before it ended up here.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
********************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Now or Never  
********************  
  
What are the most important things to Western katizens? Marriage and family.  
  
Marriages are big affairs for westerners, especially to important families like the Ferals. Parents live for the days that their kittens are married off and carry on the family name. The Feral family already has a marriage in the works.  
  
For Ferals, they either marry early, or marry late. Ulysses Feral is one of those kats proving to marry late.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what I wonder?"  
  
"A long time ago, a kat I was dating told me that I was going to be his first kiss!"  
  
"That's pretty shameless. A first kiss is really important to a she-kat."  
  
"And, besides, most she-kats can see through that type of lie."  
  
"It makes the she-kat not trust the kat. . .So, what did you do after that?"  
  
"I ran away, of course."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Well, here are those first reports. Just handed down from Top Brass."  
  
". . .Wow! These look great, Ulysses!"  
  
Feral sits in Callie's office, sipping the coffee Anshi brought him earlier while Callie looks over the reports. He chuckles, sitting the cup down.  
  
"Shouldn't you praise me *after* the final reports come in?"  
  
Callie looks at Feral, stirring her cup of tea. "Why not now? I know you worked hard to get these kinds of statistics."  
  
There's a knock on Callie's door, which Anshi answers. Callie looks up. "Mother?"  
  
"Hello!" Camilla says, walking into the office. "A little bird told me that the latest crime reports were out."  
  
"Mother has such impeccable timing. . ." Callie mutters under her breath.  
  
"May I see the report?"   
  
Callie hands her mother the report, and Camilla plops down in one of the office chairs near Callie.  
  
"I hope you find the report to your liking." Feral says to Camilla.  
  
". . .Wow! This report looks great!" Camilla says after awhile.  
  
"I just said that." Callie mumbles, sipping her tea.  
  
"Please, don't praise me until after the final report."  
  
"But, you've worked so hard, Commander!"  
  
"I just said that, too." Callie continues to sip her tea.  
  
Camilla sighs and lowers her voice so Feral wouldn't hear. "Spoilsport!"  
  
"Look, mother," Callie whispers, "you're being very obvious."  
  
"You move too slow!" Camilla retorts, her voice still low. "You have a third chance and you're blowing it!"  
  
"That may be true. . ."  
  
Feral clears his throat. "What are we talking about?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Mother and daughter say together.  
  
Feral narrows his eyes and smiles. "Were you two ladies conspiring something?"  
  
"Of course not. . ." Callie says nervously, finding her face grow warm.  
  
"Calico."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you continue to be so uptight," Camilla whispers and winks at her daughter, "you'll never fall in love!"  
  
"Mother!" Callie really blushes this time and turns away.  
  
Camilla laughs and stands up. "I've gotta go. I'll take the report."  
  
"But, that's my only copy!" Callie protests, her face returning to its natural color.  
  
"I have to show your father *something*." Camilla waves the report. "Maybe this time he'll get off of Top Brass' back about the crime rate."  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"No, I'm faxing. Then calling." Camilla starts to head out the door. "At this time, Trenton should have the least amount of paperwork on his desk."  
  
"I'll walk with you." Anshi offers, walking behind her.  
  
Callie sighs, watching them both go.  
  
"I'll get you another report, Calico." Feral says after awhile.  
  
"She could have asked!"  
  
Feral chuckles. "In your own way, you're just like your mother."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"When you subtly push other kats around to achieve the main goal." Feral smiles. "Not that I mind it."  
  
"Really." Callie looks at her calendar. "Ulysses, this is your lucky day."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your lucky that I was raised in the old traditions." Callie looks into a bag and extracts an orange.   
  
"A mikan orange?"  
  
"Don't play dumb!"  
  
"Gomen." Feral chuckles.  
  
"I thought I'd peel it for you since we're a couple."  
  
"We are?"  
  
"That's supposed to be *my* question." Callie continues to peel the orange.  
  
"Really?" Feral says. "By the way, weren't you supposde to peel the orange regardless? We're announcing next week."  
  
"I'm surprised you remembered, being your usual ambivalent self."  
  
"I wouldn't forget that, seeing that that it's important to you."  
  
Callie pauses, finishing peeling the orange. "I really enjoyed our date last night."  
  
"I did, too."  
  
"You didn't kiss me goodnight."  
  
"I though she-kats didn't like kisses on the first date."  
  
"You heard wrong." Callie hands Feral the peeled mikan orange. "Here's your orange."  
  
"Doesn't a kiss follow this?"  
  
"It's supposed to."  
  
"Just checking."  
  
"Aren't you going to ask?"  
  
Feral looks at her. "What kind of kiss do you want?"  
  
"Oh. . ." Callie blushes.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? You can't go in there!"  
  
"I can and I will!"  
  
Callie looks up to see Kandi push her way into the office. Anshi follows.  
  
"Gomen, Briggs-sama." Anshi bows. "She just blew past me."  
  
"It's not your fault, Anshi." Callie glares at Kandi. "What do you want?"  
  
"Manxy wants you to check on his Planetarium." Kandi smiles at the Deputy Mayor.  
  
"*His* Planetarium?" Callie blinks.  
  
"Yes. Seeing that he provided the tax dollars for it, he thought he'd put his name on it." Kandi says sweetly. "Since he's worked so hard for the city."  
  
Callie turns away. Feral stands up. "I don't know what you're planning, but I'd suggest you leave. Now."  
  
Kandi continues to smile. "Very well. See you later, 'marm."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Marriage was and is a constant source of strife between the Commander and his father. It didn't help that his elder and younger brother are already married, and that his younger sister has been dating the same kat for years. But, Ulysses was used to it.  
  
Marriage to the Commander was a project after building his career. Getting that top official position was more important, even as his friends were married off, and when he'd became a favorite Uncle to his nieces and nephews.  
  
But, even he couldn't help but feel a bit envious. He'd played the Best Kat at countless marriages, even at Clawson's marriage years ago.   
  
But now, when confronted with the choice of becoming an Admiral, being upwardly mobile wasn't that important anymore.  
  
Maybe he was getting old. Or, maybe he'd found something more important.  
  
Or, someone.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Ulysses."  
  
"My pleasure." Feral looks at Callie out of the corner of his eye. "You alright?"  
  
"No." Callie sighs. "I worked hard to get the Civic Center and the Planetarium built in this fiscal year. And Manx wants *his* name on it? Because he worked *so* hard?"  
  
Feral is silent, concentrating on the road.  
  
"Sorry about that." Callie says after a while.  
  
"It's okay." Feral shrugs. "But, if you want my opinion. . ."  
  
"Please do."  
  
"Run for Mayor. That way, you won't have to deal with Manx. . .or Kandi."  
  
Callie sighs, looking at the city landscape. "That sounds like a good idea right now."   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Calico Briggs changed a lot of Ulysses' views. The she-kat was elected to her post just after he'd been installed as a Commander. He'd figured it was just another lackey to the mayor, not caring about the katizens and eager to get their paws on the city's budget.  
  
But, she surprised him. She served as mediator between his and Manx's frequent arguments. She tolerated(and stood toe to toe with) his bouts of stubbornness, a flaw he has trouble controlling sometimes. And, she could get him to do things that would have gotten a flat out no if the mayor was involved. It helped the city, so he didn't feel so bad.  
  
Even with all that, they had grown to be friends, or at least, friendly. Callie often came to him when she had trouble with Manx. Ulysses often found himself opening up, which is something he wasn't used to doing, especially to a she-kat.  
  
Life goes on, and things have a way of changing. Friends turn to romantic possibilities. And, Ulysses found himself falling in love with her. Of course, he had dated over the years, but Calico was different. Maybe it was because she challenged him.   
  
But, life has a way of changing. . .  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Well, everything looks great. They must be working really fast."  
  
"Hai. The firm the city hired is qualified."  
  
Feral casts an eye around the Planetarium while Callie inspects the place.  
  
"But, not without your handiwork?" Feral asks.  
  
Callie smiles at that. "You mean like arm twisting?"  
  
"You said it, not me."  
  
Callie laughs, and answers her cell phone that started ringing. "Deputy Mayor Briggs."  
  
Feral watches as Callie's expression changes. "Uh, oh. . ."  
  
"And, what does His Honor *think* I'm doing?" Callie was saying, taking a moment to listen. ". . .Don't you Callie me! I'm doing what you asked. . .No, I will *not* do that. We are dangerously close to ethical violations as it is. . .and your girlfriend isn't helping matters, either. No, I do not like her. . .Well, the feeling's mutual. Now, if you'll excuse me Mayor, I need to finish my job."   
  
"What was that all about?" Feral asks as Callie hangs up the phone.  
  
"First, Manx wants us to announce earlier. . .I told him no. . . Then, he proceeds to tell me how 'hurt' Kandi is, as she feels that I don't like her." Callie puts the phone away. "Well, at least he figured that out!"  
  
"My sympathies."  
  
Callie turns to Feral and smiles. "Too bad they don't have projector on right now. I could use it."  
  
"More arm twisting." Feral suggests.  
  
"Not this time." Callie smiles, heading towards the stairs. "But, I need to go upstairs and see how this area looks."  
  
"Watch out of that step!" Feral warns as Callie begins to step up onto the stairs.  
  
"What ste-" Callie starts, but the step underneath her feet crumbles. She feels her ankle twist as she falls awkwardly to the ground.  
  
"Oww. . ." Callie grabs her ankle.  
  
"All you alright?" Feral moves over towards Callie and kneels down.  
  
"No." Callie shakes her head, still clutching her ankle. "I can't move it well."  
  
"Think they would have fixed that step by now."  
  
"There's no fault but my own." Callie says. "I should have watched were I was going."  
  
"Hmm. Well, I should get you to a hospital. You need to get that ankle looked at."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Feral picks Callie up into his arms. "You can't be expected walk."  
  
Callie, surprised, could do nothing but blush.   
  
*******************************************************  
  
It didn't help that MegaKat City was going through its worst crime wave in years.  
  
The Enforcers faced Dark Kat. They could barely match his firepower, and ended up taking losses. It put stress on Calico's and Ulysses' relationship. But, it was holding up.   
  
But. . .  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Umm. . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Callie looks down at her ankle, now taped. Feral was driving her back to City Hall.  
  
"Thanks for everything. You've become a sounding board. . .and a Knight."  
  
Feral smiles. "My pleasure. We're a couple, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Callie sneaks a glance at Feral. "*Are our feelings real?*"  
  
"Umm. . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The Awards Banquet is next week." Callie smiles. "I really look forward to announcing, don't you?"  
  
Feral slowly smiles. "True."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
It's been five years since that fateful day. Dark Kat nearly taking over the city. After that day, Feral's dealt with losing Calico. By the time the SWAT Kats arrived, he thought he'd really lost Calico. The SWAT Kats were constant reminders of what had happened: He'd failed her. And, he hated them for it.  
  
But, over time, their relationship healed. And now, it seems that they are back to the way they were. Feral was enjoying himself once again.  
  
But, it all comes down to one moment. That one moment that would make Feral believe in second chances.  
  
This is it.  
  
Now or never.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Here we are."  
  
"Thanks. I hope I wasn't much trouble."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing you, then." Callie opens the car door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Feral admonishes. "You can't walk on that ankle."  
  
"I'll be fine." Callie retorts.  
  
"And you talk about us Feral's being stubborn." Feral steps out of the car, walking over to the passenger side. "Perhaps we're two of a kind."   
  
"Huh?" Callie blushes.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Feral asks, motioning toward Callie's taped ankle.  
  
"I'll-I'll be fine!" Callie stammers. "I just need some rest and. . ."  
  
"Calico, the doctor said to stay off your feet."   
  
"It's ok!" Callie reiterates, very aware of Feral's closeness to her.  
  
"You know, Calico, that you work yourself too hard." Feral says quietly. "That's what I like about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You're one stubborn she-kat, Calico."   
  
"But, it's something I've been doing all this time! It's nothing different!" Callie begins to stand up.  
  
The ankle is still painful, and Callie falls into Feral's arms.  
  
Feral chuckles. "Callie, don't delay the inevitable."  
  
Callie blinks. " 'Callie' ?"  
  
"Shall I carry you on my back," Feral smiles, and puts a paw to Callie's face. "Or, shall I carry you in my arms?"  
  
"I. . ."   
  
Their lips met.  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	33. The Sunlit Garden: Part One

Ni-hao! This is part one of 'Sunlit Garden', a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
When Jake arrives at the Sakuru Shrine he is informed that he has to participate in a duel. . . by his father. Will this uncover some hard feelings? Also, Chance has lunch with Kia and stumbles upon an opportunity to find out what's really going on.   
  
  
Author's note: I'm back! Yes, after a hard case of writer's block that set in after 'Now or Never' (hard to believe, after that), I've finally returned. So, I haven't abandoned it.  
  
Unless I get struck with an extreme bout of quirkiness (which can happen), don't expect another chapter until after I finish 'Eclipse', another story that helped me get rid of my block. Oh, and I updated 'Musings of Kat' a while ago.  
  
Special Thanks to Kristen Sharpe for the zaniest scene ideas, one of which I'm using here.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
********************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Sunlit Garden: Part One  
********************  
  
In the sunlit garden, we both joined our hands.  
Drawing close for comfort, we both swore:  
"Never again would we ever fall in love."  
  
I see that photo of us smiling, standing cheek to cheek.  
I look at it and a bit of loneliness starts to fill me...   
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Are you alright, Briggs-sama?"  
  
"I'm fine, Anshi."  
  
Callie tries to rotate her foot, testing her ankle. Wincing, she gives up.  
  
"It looks like you had a nasty fall, Briggs-sama." Anshi comments, placing a glass of water on Callie's desk.  
  
"It was, but it's my fault." Callie sighs. "I hope my ankle will be fine by the time the banquet rolls around."  
  
"I'm sure it will." Anshi starts to walk away. "Oh...Briggs-sama?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Was the car trip fun?"   
  
"Err..." Callie immediately blushes. "Umm...can you get my medicine out of purse? I just plunked it down over there like I don't have a bum ankle."  
  
Anshi smiles. "Hai, Briggs-sama."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Why do most she-kats eat pizza like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"They blot their pizza...then eat it."  
  
"Oh," Kia places her pizza slice down, "force of habit. Blotting takes off some of the greasiness."  
  
Chance shakes his head, laughing. "Crazy."  
  
"Not as crazy as you." Kia points to Chance's own slice of pizza. "Just how many Mongo Peppers did you put on your pizza, anyways?"  
  
"Eight. I would have put more on, but they would have charged extra."  
  
"You have a cast-iron stomach." Kia laughs.  
  
Chance shrugs. "It comes in handy."  
  
"So, I see." Kia nibbles on her pizza. "Thanks for lunch."  
  
"It's the least I could do since I made you lose your papers."  
  
"It's alright." Kia smiles. "But, I was surprised to see you all the way over here."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I thought I wouldn't be able to see you unless my car broke down again."  
  
"Or, Jake drags me back over here."  
  
"Is that why you're over here now?"  
  
"Uhh..." Chance looks away. "Not really."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Chance is silent for a while. "Say, Kia..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you know Draconian Kanji?"   
  
"Draconian Kanji?"  
  
Chance fishes a letter of his pocket and slides it over to Kia. "This."  
  
Kia scans the letter. "Wow! This is a really old writing system. I can't translate off hand." She looks up at him. "But, I can look it up. Do you want me to?"  
  
"Sure." Chance nods.  
  
"Should I contact you?"  
  
"Well," Chance says, "I think it would be better if I called you, if that's all right."  
  
Kia blinks. "Umm. . .Sure."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"J-kun!"  
  
After just setting foot into the shrine, Jake barely has time to react before Phoebe barrels into him. "Phoebe, what's wrong?"  
  
Phoebe looks at him, her unbraided falling around her face. "Umm. . ."  
  
Puzzled, Jake takes a step back to look at Phoebe. Her hair was unbraided, and she wore her ceremonial kimono: light blue emblazed with dragons.  
  
"Phoebe, why are you wearing your. . ."  
  
"A duel has been called, my son."  
  
Jake looks up to his father coming towards him. "Dad."  
  
"Finally, we meet." Ascott says.  
  
"So we have."  
  
"I know we didn't part on the best of terms." Ascott sighs.  
  
"You're telling me." Jake says. "You basically accused Chance for causing my dishonor."  
  
"We can talk about this later."  
  
"Really? Because, I think this is a great time to talk about it." Jake crosses his arms. "You seem to forget that I had my own part in it. As well as your 'friend'."  
  
"Listen, Jake. No matter how much of an ass Feral was that day, it gives you no right to defy his orders." Ascott gets closer to Jake. "What you did was insubordination of the highest degree. And, you had no idea what he was going through."  
  
Jake blinks. "Enlighten me."  
  
"You know I don't betray the confidence of a friend. A friend that gave you that position in the Enforcers partly because of me."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You heard me. I called in a little favor for you. That's what a father supposed to do, isn't it?" Ascott sighs deeply. "And, even now, I'm calling in a favor for you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ascott waves his paw. "You need to prepare with Phoebe for the duel the President called."   
  
"I though this was going to be a meeting."  
  
"She has apparently changed her mind. As usual." Ascott steps aside. "She's restarted the duel cycle."  
  
"Which means. . ."  
  
"You're fighting Sonji. The kat you 'won' Phoebe from."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"* Please, leave me alone. *"  
  
"* Everyone I love seems to go far, far way. *"   
  
"* It's rather sickening, isn't it? *"  
  
"*. . .There's no such thing a Knight. . . *"  
  
"*. . .is there? *"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Is she sleeping?"  
  
"Looks like she took some medicine, poor thing."  
  
Feral notices the prescription bottle next to Callie's paws, which were supporting her head.  
  
"Good thing she thought to take her glasses off. . .Hmm. . ."   
  
He leans in close, and whispers into her ear. . .  
  
"Hey, baby, what's your sign?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Feral starts to back up, startled, but Callie grabs him by his tie.  
  
"Callie. . .you're awake."  
  
"I heard you when you came in." Callie pulls herself of the desk. "So, what did you say?"  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
Callie sighs and tightens her grip on Feral's tie. "I'm not as think as you doped up I am."  
  
Feral chuckles. "Thought I could get away with it."  
  
"It's going to get harder to try that from on out, Uly." Callie releases his tie.  
  
"Uly?"  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"I like it." Feral straightens his tie.   
  
"Ulysses is so formal for me now." Callie smiles at him.  
  
Feral smiles back. "So it is."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Where have you been? We were about to leave."  
  
"Sorry. I ran into Chance and he invited me to lunch."  
  
Lori arches an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." Kia waves it off, walking up to Lori and Meg with Chance. "So, where are you two going?"  
  
"To a duel at the Sakuru Shrine. We want to observe for our class." Meg replies.  
  
"A duel at the Shrine?" Chance thinks aloud.  
  
"Hai." Meg nods. "I know of a place were kats can observe without interfering. So, you want to go, Kia?"  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"Do you mind if I tag along?" Chance asks.  
  
"Umm, sure." Lori looks at Kia. "So, I'm sure Kia's coming."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what I wonder?"  
  
"There's going to be a duel at the shrine today!"  
  
"It's been awhile since that's been said."  
  
"Of course, it's better done with two kats better than one."  
  
". . .half the suffering. Twice the happiness!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Phoebe pins a red rose to Jake's chest. "If the rose is sliced off your chest, you lose the duel."  
  
"I won't lose." Jake takes Phoebe paw. "Especially to a kat like Sonji."  
  
"But, the president has been acting strangely. This whole situation doesn't feel right."   
  
"Let me worry about the president, all right?" Jake smiles at Phoebe. "Then, after all this, maybe we can. . ."  
  
"I know." Phoebe looks out into the shrine's courtyard. "Look's like Sonji's ready."  
  
Jake takes a deep breathe to steady himself. "Let's go."  
  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
  
Post Author's Note: The opening lines for this chapter come from the song 'Rinbu-Revolution,' the opening song for the Shoujo Kakume Utena. Translated, of course. 


	34. The Arcana Saga: The Sunlit Garden Part ...

Ni-hao! This is part 2 of "Sunny Garden," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
Chance can't believe what he sees at the Sakuru Shrine. Who is the she-kat with Jake? Feral and Clawson discuss some recent Katra movements. And, why is Lokii talking to Dark Kat?   
  
Author's note: Sorry for being late. Thanks to all for sticking by! I got wrapped up in both Eclipses.   
  
Phoebe's 'incantation' is a result of trying to make it sound nice without it sounding silly and corny. Believe me, I tried! -.-  
  
Jake says after Phoebe "...Sekai wo Kakumei suru chikara wo!" Which means, "...the power to revolutionize the world!" according to the subtitles, or "Grant me the power to bring the world revolution!" according to the English dub. I kind of like both.  
  
And, the opening lines come from Rinbu-Revolution.  
  
I've a got a web board that's waiting for it to be attached to the web page that I'm working on. You can visit it at www.hotboards.com/plus/plus.mirage?who=akanekitty. It's another way to talk to me about my stories.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
------------------------------  
The Arcana Saga:  
Sunny Garden: Part 2  
------------------------------  
  
Heroically, with bravery, I'll go on with my life.  
  
"Such a long, long time..."  
  
But, if the two of us should get spilt up...  
  
...by whatever means...  
  
"Let go of me..."  
  
Take my Revolution!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow! This is a great spot, Meg!"  
  
"You can thank Lori for that. She flirted with the groundskeeper for it."  
  
"So I see." Kia spies a spot on the hill they were on and sits down. "And, you talk about me..."  
  
"You're too obvious!" Lori scoffs, also sitting down.  
  
Meg shrugs and looks down off the hill towards the Shrine. "Neat! I wish I had opera glasses."  
  
Chance looks at her. "Opera glasses?"  
  
"Hai. In the old days, observers of duels would use opera glasses to watch." Meg explains. "That way, the participants wouldn't interfere."  
  
"I see..." Chance takes a look at the Shrine. "Wish I had some now."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're late. Madame President likes the duels to be punctual."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Jake walks into the Shrine's courtyard, with Phoebe in tow. "One minute won't kill her."  
  
"See...that's your problem, Dragon Prince." Sonji, a thin, yet tall yellow kat, smirks. "Everything revolves around you. Why are you so special? Is daddy making concessions for you...again?"  
  
"That tired argument?" Jake sighs. "It seems to revolve around me because I am the Dragon Prince, the current dueling champion. No more, no less. So, can we start this please?"  
  
"About time." Sonji draws his blade out of its hilt. "Draw your sword."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Katra, we're out of katalyst."  
  
"Again?" Katra sighs, looking at her subordinate. "I should have known that those shipments of katnip would use up more."  
  
"We'll need the katalyst soon, or the shipment will be behind schedule."  
  
"I can't afford that."  
  
"What about asking..."  
  
"*Don't* ever mention his name!" Katra jumps up. "I don't need him in my operations...or my life. I'll get the katalyst myself."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"My informants tell me that a big shipment of katnip is being prepared."  
  
"Why?...And, how did you get informants so fast?"  
  
Clawson chuckles, scribbling in a note pad. "I can't get any more information than that. So, I think it's Katra."  
  
"Maybe she thinks the SWAT Kats aren't a threat any more." Feral thinks aloud. "Since, I haven't seen them in a while."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Feral looks at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm thinking about my son, He's doing a duel right now." Clawson sighs, sitting back in his chair. "He wasn't too happy to see me when I met him before the duel."  
  
"Really..."  
  
Clawson shakes his head as if to clear. "You up for a dinner?"  
  
"Always. Why?"  
  
"How about having dinner with me and Hitomi?" Clawson smiles a bit. "You can bring Briggs-san."  
  
"I'll try. She may not be up to it."   
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"She hurt her ankle. She's still in a little pain..." Feral looks at Clawson. "What?"  
  
"Still collecting shoes?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What are you waiting for, prince? We haven't got all day!"  
  
"Don't you know that patience is a virtue?" Jake says, walking over to Phoebe.  
  
"Don't try me." Sonji tightens his grip on his sword's hilt.   
  
Jake shrugs, and looks at Phoebe, who nods. "We can start."  
  
  
"O Roses of the Noble Remembrance..."  
  
Phoebe closes her eyes. A small sphere of energy emerges in the center of Phoebe's chest, expanding has she chants.  
  
"...Spirit of Draco that slumbers within..."  
  
"...Harken unto thy Master, and Reveal to us now..."  
  
Phoebe begins to fall backwards, where Jake catches her. The energy sphere condenses, and a sword hilt is revealed. Jake grabs it and withdraws the blade.  
  
"...Sekai wo Kakumei suru chikara wo!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What was that!?"   
  
"Hmm..." Meg strains to get a better look. "Ah, the Calling of the Sword. I haven't seen that in a while."  
  
"So, what is it?" Kia presses.  
  
"A long time ago, kats could pull a sword from its Holder." Meg explains. "In times of war, it was invaluable."  
  
Chance says nothing, keeping his gaze on the she-kat the sword was taken from. "*Who is she?*"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Protect thy rose, Dragon Prince!"  
  
Jake barely parries Sonji's attack, putting a paw to his rose for extra protection. The yellow kat laughs.  
  
"You seem rusty!" Sonji smirks. "Why couldn't you be like this when I first faced you?"  
  
"Shut up and duel!" Jake raises his sword.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sonji rushes at Jake again, who easily parries the yellow kat. Sonji is knocked off balance.  
  
"I haven't been sitting around the junkyards doing nothing!" Jake laughs. "In fact, it helped me hone my skills."  
  
"Why you-!"  
  
Jake clashes his sword against Sonji's, causing sparks to fly. The swords continue to clash, and Sonji is forced to step back.  
  
"You became Phoebe's prince to prove that Phoebe wasn't a mere Holder." Sonji strains to hold his sword against Jake's. "She is a Bride that may or may not be able to call the true Dragon sword. Why do you fight so hard?"  
  
Jake, seeing an opening, forces Sonji off balance. He then slices at the kat's rose, cutting it in two.  
  
"Because, I love her. Reclaiming the Dragon Sword for my family is secondary."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Over so soon?"  
  
Meg seems disappointed as she sees rose petals fly. "That kat is good, though."  
  
"Yeah, he was excellent." Lori stands up. "I think we got a enough for our report."  
  
"Good." Kia nudges Chance, who seemed in a trance. "Hey. You okay?"  
  
"Oh! Chance shakes his head. "I'm fine. Need a ride back?"  
  
"I'd like that, if you don't mind." Kia smiles.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why should trust you, looking the way you do."  
  
"I could ask you the same question, Dark Kat."  
  
Dark Kat scowls at the jester, who arrived unannounced and took out some of his creeplings. "Why give this information to me?"  
  
"I thought you might like to know who's behind it." Lokii takes out her Tarot cards.  
  
"And, that is...?"  
  
"Katra. Ring any bells?"  
  
"She's still here?" Dark Kat bellows.  
  
"Ah, so you know her?"  
  
"I hear about her. I don't like anyone to intrude on my territory."  
  
"Well, you can do something about it now." Lokii shuffles the deck. "She's going to steal a katalyst soon..."  
  
"...If you want to catch her, that is..."  
  
To be continued... 


	35. The Arcana Saga: Back in Business

Ni-hao! This is "Back in Business," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
Just when Chance has an 'chance' to ask Jake about what he saw at the shrine, the SWAT Kats are summoned back into action by a silent alarm at MegaKat Biochemical. But, even after the lull of hardly no action, will they be so eager?   
  
Author's notes: Sorry for being late with the chapters! I'll try not to let it happen again. Eclipse: HOD kept me busy.  
  
In my culture, to dream of a fish means someone's pregnant. It's pretty accurate, too. Why do I mention this? You'll see.  
  
Be on the lookout for updates to Callie's and Feral's journal.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
http://akanekitty.suddenlaunch2.com  
  
*****************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Back in Business  
*****************  
  
"*Who was that she-kat with Jake? Could she be a girlfriend? Why hasn't he told me...?*"  
  
Chance runs his paw along the TurboKat's body, feeling its coolness. "*Why am I feeling that the SWAT Kats may be no more...and that I'm actually enjoying this time off?*"  
  
"Hey! I figured you'd be down here."  
  
Chance turns to see Jake climbing down the stairs into the hangar. "Hey yourself."  
  
"Missing not being able to be in the cockpit?" Jake crosses the hangar to Chance's side.  
  
"I am...a little." Chance looks wistfully at the TurboKat. "But, not with the desire I thought I'd have."  
  
Jake feigns shock. "Am I talking to the real Chance Furlong a.k.a. T-Bone, pilot extraordinaire?"  
  
"The one in the same." Chance chuckles. "But, I guess I'm enjoying civilian life for the first time since the day we were kicked out."  
  
"So, what's that say for us?"  
  
"I don't know." Chance looks at Jake, who had turned his attention to the TurboKat.   
  
"Maybe we should take her out of mothballs for a quick spin. See how Feral reacts to us."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
Jake looks at Chance. "You seem like you want to say something, buddy."  
  
"Umm..." Chance looks towards the ground. "*Should I ask him? I guess I should be forward, but he'll know I followed him...*"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I..." Chance steels himself. "Jake, who is..."  
  
Chance is cutoff by one of the alarms coming the TurboKat. Jake scrambles into the cockpit. "A silent alarm at MegaKat Biochemical has been tripped."  
  
"Who do you think it is? Katra?" Chance calls up to him.  
  
"It was the last time." Jake breaks out into a big smile. "The SWAT Kats are back in business! But, what were you going to say?"  
  
"It was nothing. Let's get ready." Chance sprints off towards his lockers.   
  
****************************************************  
  
"Damn it! I should have known they might have updated the alarms." Katra busies herself with removing an air grate. "Now I have to be quick."  
  
Katra slips through the narrow opening the air grate provided, landing on her feet in the chemical vault of MegaKat Biochemical.  
  
"Let's see here..." Katra takes out a penlight and moves its beam across shelves. "Now, that katalyst should be around here somewhere..."  
  
"Need a little more light, 'darling'?"  
  
Katra whirls around. "Who said that?"  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
Light flood the room, and Katra finds herself looking upwards.  
  
"...Dark Kat?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Commander-sama...there is a silent alarm at MegaKat Biochemical."  
  
"Any action over there that you can tell?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
Feral sighs, cradling his cell phone to his ear. "One time it was Katra, the other a false alarm."  
  
"Awaiting your orders, sir."  
  
"Hmm... Applewhite, you take some Enforcers over there and check it out. Anything out of the ordinary, you let me know."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Applewhite hangs up the phone.  
  
"I really hope this doesn't bite me in the tail." Feral sighs, putting away his phone.  
  
"And, why's that, Commander?"  
  
Feral turns to see Camilla walking towards him. "Camilla-san...How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Camilla looks him. "Trouble at work?"  
  
"Maybe. The incident is in a gray area." Feral says. "Waiting for Callie, too?"  
  
"Yes. I wanted to check up on her since she injured her ankle." Camilla sighs. "Where has she gone?"  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Finally! That's the last piece of paperwork!" Callie slips a piece of paper into a folder. "It's about time."  
  
"Think anyone will find out, Briggs-sama?" Anshi puts away some pens.  
  
"I don't think so. I control the system, so the press won't be able to find out until the application process is closed." Callie hands Anshi a file. "File that under the appropriate header."  
  
"Hai, Briggs-sama."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Looks like someone has defiantly been here. Enforcers have been talking about it."  
  
"Typical Feral. I wonder if he'll show up?"  
  
Razor moves over to the open air grate on the roof of MegaKat Biochemical. T-Bone joins him. "According to my glovatrix, it looks like this grate leads to that new vault."  
  
T-Bone peers down the air grate. "Only one way to find out."  
  
Razor raises an eyebrow. "Think you can fit?"  
  
"Of course! It isn't *that* small!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Let me go! I don't owe anything to you!"  
  
"And, just who's territory have you invaded?"  
  
"Excuse me? Since when was this your territory, D.K.?" Katra twists away from Dark Kat's grasp. "You haven't captured the black market *or* the city yet."  
  
"I will soon."  
  
"You know, you were much better before your accident, D.K." Katra smiles a bit. "You weren't so domineering."  
  
"So were you...Monique."  
  
"*Don't* call me that!" Katra turns away from Dark Kat. "That was in the past."  
  
"It's only been six years."  
  
"Long enough." Katra folds her arms. "So, will you let me get that katalyst or not?"  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Huh? What's with the group?"  
  
"Calico, I was just talking to the Commander to past some time. We were waiting on you." Camilla says as Callie and Anshi both enter the office. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel a lot better." Callie says, looking at Feral. "What brings you by?"  
  
"Clawson invited us to dinner." Feral says. "I was wondering if you'd be free to go."  
  
"I'd love to." Callie enters her office. "Thanks for asking me."  
  
"Will you feel up to it?"  
  
"I have to test out my ankle sometime." Callie smiles at him. "The Banquet is in two days."  
  
"Such a same shame that the Mayor is forcing you two to go." Camilla sighs.   
  
"I don't mind, mom. We can use it to announce."  
  
"Announce because of Manx? Or," Camilla claps her paws together, "because you two are really couple?"  
  
"Quit being nosy, mother." Callie sits at her desk.  
  
Camilla chuckles. "That explains my dream, then."  
  
"What dream?"  
  
Camilla smiles at her daughter. "I dreamed of a fish out of water."  
  
"Mother!" Callie turns red, while Feral clears his throat.  
  
"So, should I be expecting..."  
  
"Mother, that's entirely premature!" Callie's blush deepens.  
  
"Really? I'm pretty accurate with my dreams."  
  
"You must be thinking of another she-kat."  
  
Camilla shakes her head and smiles. "I don't think so."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Hear anything?"  
  
"Negative." Razor moves between the various shelves of the vault. "Maybe this is a false alarm."  
  
"With a open air grate? I don't think so." T-Bone pauses behind a pillar. "But..."  
  
T-Bone starts to say more when Razor puts a paw to his lips. "Shh!"  
  
"Look, if you just let me have the katalyst, I'll stay out of your way."   
  
T-Bone looks at Razor. "Katra?"  
  
"Too late for that."  
  
The SWAT Kats look at each other. "Dark Kat?"  
  
"Why would Dark Kat be talking to Katra?" Razor whispers.  
  
"I don't know, but maybe this is our chance to get them." T-Bone readies his glovatrix. "Let's go."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Look." Katra grabs a bottle off the shelf. "What do you want so I can leave."  
  
"Reverting to the past would be nice."  
  
"Back to the time before your 'unfortunate' accident?" Katra smiles a little. "When you were 'normal'? That's a tall order."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Do you wish you could be normal again? Or, do you like being with your experiments more than..."  
  
"Hold it you two!"  
  
Katra looks towards the source of the voices. "SWAT Kats!"  
  
"In the flesh." Razor trains his glovatrix at the two. "Thought we had disappeared?"  
  
"I was hoping that a certain someone had taken care of that."  
  
"Well, we're still here." T-Bone aims his glovatrix at Dark Kat. "And, why are you here, Dark Kat?"  
  
"Planning my getaway."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Until next time, SWAT Kats!" Dark Kat grabs Katra around her waist and disappears through a hole in the floor.  
  
"Damn it! I should have known he'd have a way out!" T-Bone pounds his fist into his gloved paw.  
  
"True, but we'd better get out of here. The last thing we need is Feral blaming us for this mess." Razor refers to the hole in the floor.  
  
"Yeah. And, we should see Callie, too." T-Bone takes a look around. "Looks like one bottle is missing, and that could cause problems."  
  
"Roger that." Razor starts to walk away, then stops. "Hey, T-Bone..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What were you going to say? You know, back home?"  
  
"This isn't the place to be talking about that." T-Bone runs past him. "Come on, let's go see Callie."  
  
"Affirmative." Razor starts to walk slowly.  
  
"*Should now...be the time...I tell him?*"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Callie? Callie, are you there?"  
  
"I'm here, Mayor."  
  
Manx enters Callie's office with Kandi on his arm. "I've come to check if someone from the outside has filed to enter the election for Mayor."  
  
"No one from the outside, Mayor."  
  
"Any street level politicians?"  
  
"None so far."  
  
"Good." Manx rubs his paws together. "I should run away with the vote for sure. Especially since you're going to announce with Feral. I'll get all those lovely votes."  
  
Callie says nothing, returning to her work.  
  
"You are going to announce...aren't you?" Manx asks.  
  
"Of course. At the banquet." Callie smiles, which unsettles Kandi somewhat.   
  
"And, you're right. All those votes *are* lovely..."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	36. The Arcana Saga: Perceptions Part One

Ni-hao! This is part one of "Perceptions," a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
What is the Knight's perception of the Kitten? The SWAT Kats find themselves at a sudden and unwelcome crossroad...with Callie. Also, what does Camilla have up her sleeve, and does she know more than she's letting on?  
  
Author's note: This is a semi-unusual chapter, as it ties a lot of things together. I give out my biggest clues yet.  
  
Thanks to Kris for providing yet another piece of dialogue to be shown in a future chapter.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
  
--------------------------------  
The Arcana Saga:  
Perceptions: Part 1  
--------------------------------  
  
"Mother can be so...persistent."  
  
"It appears so."  
  
"To talk about her dream is all right, but to say it in front of Ulysses!" Callie sighs, reaching for an earring from Anshi. "How embarrassing!"  
  
"My sympathies." Anshi opens Callie's makeup bag.  
  
"Thanks...Mother is usually accurate about that sort of thing." Callie slumps in her chair. "But...it's way too early for *that*."  
  
Anshi smiles. "Oniisama might not think so."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Gomen. Maybe it's a good omen? A predictor for the present or future."  
  
"I don't know." Callie reaches into her makeup bag. "And, I'm not sure mother knows herself. Doesn't mean she shouldn't said it."  
  
"Said what?"  
  
Callie looks up to see Kandi entering her office. "What do you want? I'm busy."  
  
"With what? Dolling yourself up for the Commander?" Kandi casually strolls in. "It's very obvious, you know."  
  
"You have one minute." Callie reaches for a mirror among her things. "Now, talk."  
  
"The look you gave while you talked about Manxy's votes disturbed me. I want to know if you're being truthful."  
  
"I have no obligation to you."  
  
"Perhaps. But, I know you're up to something." Kandi leans down. "And, whatever it is, I will find out."  
  
"Whatever. Your minute is up, and I have a date to prepare for." Callie looks at her watch, and then glances at her assistant. "Anshi, please escort Kandi to the door."  
  
"Hai, Briggs-sama." Anshi starts to move.  
  
"No, thanks. I'll leave myself." Kandi walks towards the door. "But, remember..."  
  
"Uh, huh." Callie waves her away. "Goodbye."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nice ring. You finally got it, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Dad finally entrusted me with the family keepsake...and gave the whole lecture about how important it is to the family."  
  
"Funny! When are you going to get it engraved?"  
  
"I don't know...Let's go over there."  
  
"Hey! Where are we going?"  
  
"Away from the parents."  
  
"Aren't we being a little insensitive? We're supposed to be paying our respects."  
  
"Oniisama...you're no fun. We've paid our respects, so can we look around, please?"  
  
"But, where? There's nothing but tombstones and the church."  
  
"Then we'll go to the church."  
  
"Are you crazy, bro? They're having service."  
  
"Service is over. And, besides, anything's better than staying with my parents."  
  
"...I'll stay out here. This is morbid."  
  
"Spoilsport. Fine. Wait out here. I'll just go and save a kitten."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"A fish out of water, huh?"  
  
Feral adjusts his tie, and then smoothes his suit. "Wishful thinking? Maybe age is kicking in again..."  
  
Feral thoughts are interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He answers it. "Yes?"  
  
"Bro, it's me. Hitomi thought it would be best to eat at the Onyx Dragon again. How about you?"  
  
"That's fine. I'll just go and pick up Callie and meet you there."  
  
"Why haven't you got her now?" Ascot's voice comes through.  
  
"I just got a report from Applewhite. She said that when they arrived at MegaKat Biochemical, there was structural damage and a katalyst is missing."  
  
Ascot whistles. "Is it Katra?"  
  
"With the structural damage, it sounds like Dark Kat."  
  
"Him, too? No wonder..."  
  
"Well, I can't do anything at this point. So, I'll tell this to Callie and we'll be on our way."  
  
"The waiting game, huh?"  
  
Feral sighs. "Yes, indeed."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You said what? In front of him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Camilla, you can't say that!"  
  
Sitting in her hotel room, Camilla cradles her ear to the phone. "Why? Maybe it will get them in gear. I'm not getting any younger!"  
  
Trenton's sighs comes easily though the phone. "Camilla, you know the timeframe of those dreams. It could mean a day or year."  
  
"But...my dreams..."  
  
"I know. But, if I can wait for Callie to run for mayor, you can wait too. So, leave them alone."  
  
"...All right. Talk to you later." Camilla waits until Trenton hangs up, then dials another number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Penny available?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. She's just finishing important business. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Her sorority sister, Cami."  
  
"Which sorority?"  
  
"Both of them."  
  
"...Please hold."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oniisama was right...this is morbid."  
  
"This church gives me the creeps...it's looks so old...Huh?"  
  
"...Do I hear crying?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come on in! I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
"...Ms. Briggs?"  
  
"Hmm?" Callie turns around. "Oh! Hi, guys! It's been awhile."  
  
"I'll say." T-Bone walks into Callie's office with Razor in tow. "Are we interrupting anything?"  
  
"Not at all. It can wait." Callie puts on an earring. "What's going on?"  
  
"We responded to a silent alarm at MegaKat Biochemical." T-Bone says.  
  
"Oh, no. Not again." Callie sighs. "That place is almost cursed."  
  
"And, you won't believe who was there." Razor adds. "It was..."  
  
"...Katra and Dark Kat, right?"  
  
"Huh?" The SWAT Kats turn to see Feral enter Callie's office, slightly surprised at the fact he wasn't wearing his uniform. Feral senses their shock.  
  
"What? Surprised that I can actually get out of uniform?" Feral pauses in front the SWAT Kats. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't sleep in it."  
  
"You mean, you actually have another suit besides your uniform?" T-Bone chuckles. "Better yet, a life? What a surprise!"  
  
"Very funny." Feral crosses his arms. "You know, that just proves what a couple of clowns you really are!"   
  
"Please!" Callie tries to break the sudden hostility. "Ulysses, what do you know?"  
  
The SWAT Kats look at each other and whisper. "Ulysses?"  
  
"Lt. Commander Applewhite reports to me that there was evidence of Katra breaking into MegaKat Biochemical, with structural damage consistent with Dark Kat." Feral rattles off. "And, a bottle of katalyst is missing."  
  
"Great." Callie kind of slumps. "Just what I need right now..."  
  
"Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it at the present time. We have to wait and see what they do."   
  
"Wish the reporters were here to see this." Razor smirks. "Feral actually did his job."   
  
Feral is silent for a moment, then smiles, which really unsettles the SWAT Kats, "Callie, if we don't leave now, we're going to be late for dinner with the Clawsons. You haven't forgotten our date, have you?"  
  
"No, of course not." Callie collects her purse. "I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine." Callie smiles. "My ankle's getting stronger everyday. So..."  
  
"I understand. I'll be downstairs." Feral turns on his heel and walks out of the office.  
  
It's silent for awhile, only to be broken by T-Bone. "Dating?"  
  
"Sort of." Callie replies, glancing at the watch. "Do you think there's anything else to do?"  
  
"I hate to admit it, but the Commander is right." Razor says. "All we can do is wait."  
  
"I thought so. Dark Kat isn't the type to broadcast his plans." Callie looks at them. "And, guys..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Give him a chance."  
  
"Huh?" T-Bone scratches his head. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I know you three don't see eye to eye on everything. But, all I'm asking is that you give Feral a chance. He's been working so hard, and..." Callie looks down. "So, go easy on him for me."  
  
Razor is a little dumbfounded. "Ms. Briggs?"  
  
"You know, if you three could actually work together without killing each other, I'd be happy. Until then, give him a chance." Callie tosses her purse over her shoulder. "I should be going. Want me to show you out?"  
  
"No, no. It's fine." T-Bone says. "We can see our own way out."  
  
Callie smiles. "Keep in touch."   
  
The SWAT Kats watches her go, and T-Bone sighs. "Those two are dating?"  
  
Razor shrugs a little. "A sign of the times."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Please, leave me alone."  
  
"But, you're crying! I hate to see she-kats cry!"  
  
"...Everyone I love seems to go far, far way..."  
  
"Not everyone you love leaves."  
  
"...It's rather sickening, isn't it?"  
  
"No! I mean, what can I do for you? Be a friend?"  
  
"..."  
  
"...a Knight?"  
  
"There's no such thing a Knight..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...is there?"  
  
"...Shall I wipe away your tears for you?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cami! How good to heat from you. How are things?"  
  
"Just fine, Penny. And you?"  
  
"Wonderful! I'm just finishing my new wedding collection."  
  
Camilla twirls the phone cord in her paw. "Have you decided on where to show it?"  
  
"No, unfortunately. And, I need a special kind of model for my premier gown." Penny's voice comes through the phone.   
  
"What about MegaKat City? You can reach a wider audience."  
  
"That sounds good. And, I get to see my...wait a minute, Camilla. What are you planning?"  
  
"I'm not planning anything."  
  
"This is your older Sister talking to you! Now, tell me!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, my...where did you get that ring?"  
  
"...A Knight gave it to me."  
  
"A Knight?"  
  
"He comforted me when I was all alone...and..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I didn't want him to leave! I have the feeling I won't ever see him again...like Grandma..."  
  
"Calico..."  
  
"But, I will see him again! I just know it!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Callie's memories are coming back in bits and pieces. And, she's still tied to them."  
  
"What about..."  
  
"Nothing. Doesn't remember a thing."  
  
"My spell outlasted your spell..."  
  
"This isn't a time to gloat, Penny! If I knew she would react this way, I never would have done it!"  
  
"You did what you could at the time."  
  
"Callie so hurt when her grandmother died...and I didn't want to lock away everything."  
  
"I know...so what do want me to do?"  
  
"Can you pull back on your spell a little? Maybe things will fall into place better."  
  
"I'd rather it happen naturally."  
  
"It is...but we can help it out, right?"  
  
Penny's sigh is heard. "...All right. I'll do it."  
  
"Great! What about your showing?"  
  
"I suppose I can have it in MegaKat City." Penny says. "And, who knows? Maybe we can get our two families together yet..."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	37. The Arcana Saga: Perceptions, Part Two

Ni-hao! This is "Perceptions, Part two." It's a part of the Arcana Saga.  
  
Plans for two kats are made. Just who is Anshi working for? Penny wants to expand her fashion business to MegaKat City. And, what does a lost ring have to do with any of this?  
  
Author's note: Have you ever looked up the character name meanings? For Callie, even though it's short for Calico, it can be short for Callista. And, Callista is the feminine form of Callistus, which means most beautiful. Interesting how that turned out.  
  
Thanks to 'Krissy-chan' for Callie's dream here...well, a part of it. I couldn't get everything in.  
  
And, thanks to everyone that stuck by this monster. I am ending this Saga soon, so look for a nice ending. And, watch for another Saga. ;)  
  
Want a different version of Feral that may not be out of character? Check out "See You on the Flip Side." It's a new series that I've been wanting to write.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
*********************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Perceptions: Part Two  
*********************  
  
"I can't believe those two are dating..."  
  
"I don't want to believe it either, but the evidence is there."  
  
T-Bone sighs, taking a cursory look around. The SWAT Kats were still in Callie's office. "And, she wants to give Feral a chance...I don't think so."  
  
"Think she'll ask Feral the same thing?" Razor asks.  
  
"I don't know...but it's a tall order." T-Bone shrugs. "And, why should we work together when he hasn't been doing his job?"  
  
" 'Has' being the operative word."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It seems that he has improved himself." Razor says. "Maybe the lull we experienced allowed him to recover."  
  
"Recover from what?"  
  
"A while ago, Feral said that he didn't hate vigilantes, just us." Razor looks at T-Bone. "Maybe it's because he thinks we took Callie away from him. ' Doing his job' is just another way of getting her back."  
  
T-Bone narrows his eyes a bit in thought. "Well...if he had been doing his job in the first place..."  
  
Razor starts say more, but is interrupted by a fax machine in the office. "Odd. Faxes after office hours?"  
  
"You know Callie. She's always doing something." T-Bone chuckles. "Maybe it's something Manx forgot."  
  
The door to Callie's office opens, and Anshi enters. "Ah. SWAT Kats. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. We're just about to leave." Razor says.  
  
"I see." Anshi sees the fax machine finish its operation and walks over to it. "I wonder what this is..."  
  
Anshi scans the cover letter. "Murachi-sama..."  
  
T-Bone blinks. "Murachi?"  
  
"I-I have to go now." Anshi quickly leaves the office with fax.  
  
"What was that all about?" Razor asks.  
  
"I don't know." T-Bone moves toward the door. "Let's follow her."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"You did that on purpose."  
  
"I did not. We were going to be late."  
  
Callie sighs a little, propping her elbow onto door of Feral's car. "You're incorrigible."  
  
"Of course." Feral smiles, keeping his paw steady on the steering wheel.  
  
"I'll tell you what I told the SWAT Kats."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"If you three could work together, I'd be happy...without killing each other, of course."  
  
"You know, killing them is not such a bad idea..."  
  
"Ulysses!"   
  
"Sorry." Feral downshifts his car. "But, that's a very tall order."  
  
"I know it's difficult." Callie gently touches Feral's arm. "But, could you try for me?"  
  
"You're not being fair, Callie."  
  
"I know."  
  
Feral takes a breath. "All right. I'll try...but expect a little bloodshed."  
  
Callie chuckles. "Anyway, I apologize for my mother."  
  
"You mean the 'fish out of water' comment?"  
  
"Yes...Mother can be so meddlesome." Callie sighs. "It's way too soon."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say *that*..."  
  
Callie looks at him. "That's a rather bold statement, Commander."  
  
"Oh? The desire to have kittens is bold?"  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
Feral sneaks a glance at Callie. "Enlighten me."  
  
Callie crosses her arms. "Really, Ulysses...aren't we being forward?"  
  
"Am I?...Ouch!"  
  
Callie pinches Feral's arm. "I told you I wasn't going to stand for your double talk. Now, either you say it or you don't!"  
  
"Alright! I won't say it."  
  
"Very well." Callie releases Feral's arm. "I guess I won't have to say 'yes' then."  
  
Feral blinks. "I see."  
  
**********************************************************  
"I lost it."  
  
"Nani? You mean, after the speech I gave to you about how important it is to our family, you lost it?"  
  
"I looked all over, but I couldn't find it."  
  
"...Ulysses Feral, I'm disappointed in you. If you hadn't snuck off with Clawson and stayed put, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I expected more from my thirteen year old son."  
  
"Now, dear. Don't be too harsh. Accidents do happen."  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"Who knows? Maybe his ring will turn up...someday."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Murachi-sama...it's me, Anshi."  
  
"How is my 'other' daughter?"  
  
"Fine, thank you."  
  
"I take it you received my fax."  
  
"Hai, but it was a little risky."  
  
"Had to take the chance of you being there...does your brother suspect anything?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Good. I'd rather not let him know."  
  
"But, he will find out...he has sources everywhere."  
  
"Darling, he will know it's me when he hears the name Murachi. So, don't worry about it."  
  
"...Okay."  
  
"Now then, you know what to do with the information. I'll be there soon."  
  
"Hai, Murachi-sama."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Sneaky little...! I knew they were up to something!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Feral and Anshi." T-Bone takes a chance to peek from their hiding place. "They were conspiring together."  
  
"That may be true, but that sounds like Anshi and someone else. *Not* Feral."  
  
"How'd you figure?"  
  
"If it was Feral, do you think he talk about something like that while he's on a date?" Razor points out. "I don't think so."  
  
"...You're right." T-Bone says after a moment. "But, what can we do?"  
  
"Nothing. It's none of our business." Razor says. "It could be something innocent...and besides, I think Callie's mother was lobbying hard for them to get together."  
  
"Yeah...Well, let's go." T-Bone says, walking away. "And begin the mind numbing task of waiting."  
  
"Not necessarily. Why don't we check the docks?"  
  
"The docks?"  
  
"Yeah. Dark Kat always seemed to be in out of the way places. And, the docks is a perfect place for Katra." Razor says. "So, are you up for it?"  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Toni, what would you say to opening a fashion house in MegaKat City?"  
  
"I'd say that MegaKat City is hardly the fashion capitol of the world...And, where are you going, Penny?"  
  
Penelope, a slightly graying she-kat, sits her suitcases down with a thump. "To MegaKat City. I think I might to do my showing there."  
  
Anthony looks at his wife over the newspaper he was reading. "You're plotting something."  
  
"No, I'm not! My sorority sister suggested that it would be a great place to show off my new wedding collection...and she has the perfect model in mind, too." Penelope says matter-of-factly.  
  
"So, how long will you be gone?"  
  
"As long as it takes...this might be a new market."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"It's *my* money too, darling. And, besides, I'm always willing to take a risk...unlike you, Mr. Business Kat."  
  
"All right, all right. I'll consider it."  
  
"Thank you." Penelope hears a car horn and grabs her bags. "That's my ride. I'd better go."  
  
"Have a nice trip...Oh, and Penny..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Anthony resumes reading his paper. "Give my son my best...and tell him to get his tail in gear."  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" The SWAT Kats stop their run as Kandi walks up to them.  
  
"Hey, you're the SWAT Kats, right? Her Majesty's servants." Kandi smirks. "Answering to her beck and call?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Razor asks.  
  
"What does that she-kat have that makes every male bend over backwards for her?" Kandi mumbles for awhile, then focuses on Razor. "Funny..."  
  
Razor becomes uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Hmm?"  
  
Kandi leans forward a little and smiles at the smaller kat. "Wanna play?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Razor sputters.  
  
"You're blushing! Aren't we cute." Kandi laughs, running a paw along Razor's face. "And, I bet you're much better company than the mayor..."  
  
"Let's go, Razor!" T-Bone grabs his partner by the collar and drags him away.   
  
Kandi chuckles, watching them go. "Weird...am I supposed to love him or something?"  
  
********************************************************  
  
"We'd better hurry. Oniisama can get ferocious when he's hungry." Feral helps Callie out of his car.   
  
"I see." Callie takes a moment to straighten her clothes. "Oh, Ulysses..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ready for the big night tomorrow?"  
  
"You mean, the Awards Banquet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sure." Feral say flatly as Callie links her arm with his. "I ready to Manx get all those awards he doesn't deserve."  
  
"That may happen, but I wasn't thinking about that."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We announce tomorrow. Isn't that more important?"  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
Callie laughs lightly. "Did you know that I had a dream about you ordering me to a date?"  
  
"If it was only that simple...Ouch!" Callie pinches Feral on the arm.  
  
"I remember it very clearly...You said something like, 'You WILL meet me tonight at 1800 hours!'"  
  
"That sounds like a lot of fun." Feral says, risking being pinched again. "But, I prefer a more gentle approach."  
  
"That's nice...so, when are we going on another date? Since everything from here on is supposed to be in public."  
  
Feral smiles a bit. "...Everything? Ouch!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Cami...it's me. I'm on my way to MegaKat City now."  
  
"Really? Great! Think you'll be able to sneak in?"  
  
"I don't know. My son is pretty keen."  
  
"Ah." Camilla twirls the phone cord in her paw.   
  
"But, that's beside the point." Penny says. "Do you think that Callie will model my wedding dress?"  
  
"If she wants her future in-law's favor..."  
  
"Cami..."  
  
"Sorry." Camilla chuckles. "But, I think she will since you have an interest in expanding to MegaKat City."  
  
"Great...Oh, and Cami..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My spell's better than your spell..."  
  
Camilla rolls her eyes. "You're enjoying that, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes...especially since I beat a descendant to the Queen!"  
  
  
To be continued... 


	38. Finale, Part One

Ni-hao! This is part one of the finale of the Arcana Saga! Yay!  
  
It is the night of the Award Banquet. But, it is a most unusual night. Callie and Feral prepare to announce. Will Jake's secret be told? Why has he not told? And, will Feral make Ascott's dreams come true?   
  
Author's note: I made it! Thanks to all that stuck by the series in its ups and downs. This is the end for this Saga, but there will be another.  
  
Thanks to Kris for being a torture subject. :) You've really helped me a lot. And, thanks to my reviewers, too!  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
  
  
**************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Finale: Part One  
***************  
  
  
"...I do hope to be your Knight...someday..."  
  
"...You already are..."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Think you'll need any help, bro?"  
  
"You don't think I can dress myself?"  
  
"I'm not saying that!" Ascott's voice comes through Feral's speaker phone. "But, your oniisama remembers a certain prom..."  
  
"Hey, now! That was my first one!" Feral arranges his bow tie.   
  
"Older and wiser, huh?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Ascott chuckles. "Anyway, I enjoyed you and your girlfriend's company last night."  
  
"I did, too."  
  
"And, you two announce tonight." Ascott says. "Nervous?"  
  
"Nope...Umm...Oniisama..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Should I tie my hair back or just leave it?"  
  
"I knew that confidence wouldn't last long."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...keep it up, and I won't send that courier."  
  
"What courier?"  
  
"...The courier that has your son's debt release."  
  
Ascott nearly drops the phone. "Are you serious?"  
  
Feral smoothes his clothes. "I'm giving them a year to clear out of the garage...and, I'm going to have to inform Major Furlong of this."  
  
"I see...any contributing factors?"  
  
"Moving on from the past, oniisama."  
  
"I see...well, I won't keep you from your date. And, bro..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"...Thanks."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Well, these last few days have interesting. Our check of the docks turned out to be a dud, Callie is dating Feral, and we have a humongous backlog!"  
  
"Maybe everyone's car broke down at once." Jake says, his voice muffled from working on a car.  
  
"Yeah...." Chance stretches and starts to put away his tools. "Too bad nothing turned up at the docks..." Chance pauses, sensing that Jake wasn't listening to him. "Hey, Jake?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh...sorry about that." Jake pulls himself out of the car and slams the hood down. He starts to walk away. "Be back in a sec."  
  
"Where are you going?" Chance calls after him, but he had already disappeared into his room.   
  
After a minute, Jake reemerges, holding a small photograph. He hands it to Chance.  
  
"What's this?" Chance looks at the photo. It's of a she-kat in a royal blue kimono. "Hey! That's the she-kat I saw!"  
  
Jake looks surprised? "You've seen her?"  
  
"Well..." Chance looks sheepish. "I followed you to the shrine the other day. And, I saw her."  
  
"Ah...I don't blame you for following me."  
  
"So, who is she? A girlfriend?"  
  
Jake looks down for a moment and looks back up at Chance. "My fiancée."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Why don't you say what happened, bro? That way, they won't be so mad at you!"  
  
"It defeats the purpose."  
  
"What purpose?"  
  
"...Knights don't seek cover."  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"...At least it made her happy..."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks...though I have to ask, what happened to cute?"  
  
Feral chuckles a bit. " 'Cute' is woefully inadequate for you at this point."   
  
Callie smiles at that, finishing applying her makeup. "I love this dress, though I'm a little uncomfortable with the slit..."  
  
"Looks just fine to me..."  
  
"...I'm going to let you have that comment, Commander." Callie walks over to him. "And, you look handsome in your tux...though I have to wonder what your dress uniform looks like."  
  
"It's a dressier version of my regular uniform that chokes me half to death." Feral says.  
  
Callie smiles at him. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Callie nods. "But, I can't tell you now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I love keeping you in suspense."  
  
"I see..." Feral looks at his watch. "We should go if we don't want to be late...Where's Anshi?"  
  
"She already left. She'll meet us at the restaurant." Callie grabs her wrap. "And, since Manx and his girlfriend took the limo..."  
  
"I understand." Feral extends his paw. "Ready to announce?"  
  
Callie smiles and takes his paw. "I've been ready."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I had better go."  
  
"Oh, that's right...Your going to the banquet with them."  
  
"They announce tonight." Anshi smoothes her dress.  
  
"Ah...my son and the Emperor's daughter." Penelope says, smiling a little.  
  
"Hai, Feral-sama."   
  
"Well, I won't keep you." Penelope says. "And, remember, don't tell my son that I'm here...though I'm pretty sure he'll find out soon enough."  
  
Anshi nods, heading towards the door. She starts to open the door when Camilla bursts through.  
  
"Cami! You made it."  
  
"Yes. Why did you pick this hotel?" Camilla says.   
  
"They're known for keeping their clients privacy." Penelope shrugs. "I *am* a famous designer...why aren't you going to the banquet?"  
  
"That's my daughter's moment. So, I'm backing out a little." Camilla turns to Anshi. "You better go if you don't want them to suspect anything."  
  
"Hai. I'll be in touch." Anshi slips out the door.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Your...fiancée?"  
  
"Yes...betrothed, actually."  
  
Chance stares at the photo. "And, she's..."  
  
"Phoebe." Jake says, trying to allow time for everything to sink in.  
  
"Why...why didn't you..."  
  
Jake straightens up a little. "Ready for a little story?"  
  
"It was before I was ever an Enforcer...in fact, I was in college... I am a Draconian. For years, we have been trying to regain the Dragon Sword through Duels since we lost it after the war."  
  
"...I was engaged to Phoebe when I won a Duel...I didn't like how she was being treated by the winner at the time. Of course, the thought I would be engaged never entered my mind...but, it happened. Nanami was upset, and wanted me to lose the very next Duel. But, Clawson family pride prevented me from losing the Duel. Nanami and I broke up, and I continued to fight for Phoebe."  
  
Chance blinks. "But..."  
  
"Over a course of time, I began to love her...and just like that, I had exhausted that set of Duels. Phoebe and I were permanently engaged."  
  
"After that, I finished college...went through basic training, and landed a job at the Enforcers. And, that's where I met you."  
  
"We were a part of the new air defense division." Chance recollects.  
  
"I was caught up in everything." Jake sighs. "I was learning new things, being a part of the squad that was commissioned to take Dark Kat down..."  
  
"So you didn't say anything about your engagement..."  
  
"No... Nanami was acting up again, even getting Phoebe's mother into it. But, when we were kicked out, it put another hold on my engagement. Everything's okay now."  
  
"So, why didn't say anything now?" Chance asks.  
  
"It's because..." Jake starts, but the familiar rumbling of truck interrupts him. "Great...Not them!"  
  
Jake and Chance run outside the garage to see a truck dump parts right in front of their door. Chance shakes his fist at the drivers...Burke and Murray. "You jerk!"  
  
"Heh...Parting is such sweet sorrow." Burke smirks as Murray laughs. "This is your last load, boys!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jake shouts at them.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Murray laughs. "The Commander is releasing you from your debt."  
  
"What?!" Chance and Jake look at each other.  
  
"You got a year to clear out!" Burke laughs, shifting the truck into gear. "Hope you haven't got too used to the place!"  
  
The truck drives off, leaving both Jake and Chance dumbfounded.   
  
"So that's what Dad was plotting..." Jake says, half to himself.  
  
"Huh?" Chance looks at his friend. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Dad said he was calling in a favor..." Jake takes a seat on a garbage can outside. "And, it looks like he got it."  
  
Chance is silent. Jake continues.  
  
"This is why I didn't tell you." Jake looks up into the sky. "Dad has nothing to prevent him from taking me away...and I don't want to leave!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Chance asks quietly.  
  
"I caused my family a great dishonor, no matter how I feel about it. And, now that the debt's gone, I can continue on with the Duels...with Phoebe."  
  
"So that means..."  
  
"Dad gets his son back..."  
  
To be continued... 


	39. Finale, Part Two

Ni-hao! This is part two of the Finale of the Arcana Saga. Finally!  
  
While Feral and Callie are at the Banquet, Jake is forced into a impromptu duel by Nanami, who wants Jake's engagement to be broken. Will Jake be able to win when Chance makes a sacrifice to save his friend? Also, Callie makes a shocking announcement.  
  
Author's note: Yes! I finally finished this! A big thanks goes out to all of you that stuck by the series for a year.  
  
Special thanks to Kris and Algena...for being themselves.  
  
Finale chapter means a big chapter. Much bigger than I expected.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
****************  
The Arcana Saga:  
Finale, Part Two  
****************  
  
"...Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"...Who knows where the roads of Fate may lead us?  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Feral chuckles a bit, keeping his eyes on the road. "You seemed deep in thought."  
  
"I-I was just thinking about the banquet." Callie says quickly, adjusting herself.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Because of Manx?"  
  
Callie shakes her head. "Because of my surprise."  
  
Feral sneaks a glance. "Why?"  
  
"It's rather important, Ulysses."  
  
"I can see."  
  
"You'll love it."  
  
"Wish I had a clue to what is was."  
  
Callie smiles at him. "Patience, Commander."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"Shut up. We're almost there."  
  
"Stop this!" Phoebe against Nanami's hold, but to no avail. The president was very strong. "It is forbidden for me to go to the dueling arena without the Dragon Prince...especially when there is no duel scheduled!"  
  
Nanami says nothing, continuing to drag Phoebe to the Sakuru shrine with one paw and tightening her grip on her katana with the other.  
  
"Do you want to risk your title this way?"  
  
"Why should you care?" Nanami whirls Phoebe around and holds the katana's blade to her throat.   
  
"Madame President..."  
  
"Give him back to me!"  
  
"...Nani?"  
  
"He hasn't pulled the true Dragon Sword! All he has pulled from you are only copies! Mere illusions!" Nanami holds the blade steady. "The Dragon Sword won't return for this generation, so give him back to me!"  
  
"But, the Rules state..."  
  
"To hell with the Rules! It's obvious that we Draconians won't see the return of the Dragon Sword. So the Engagement is for naught!"  
  
Phoebe steels herself. "Don't you believe in Fate?"  
  
"...I don't believe in manufactured Fate."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Nanami again starts to drag Phoebe into the Shrine. "The Dragon Prince and I are going to have an impromptu duel..."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Something doesn't feel right....But, what?"  
  
Jake paces in the garage, feeling quite uneasy. "Tonight isn't the night for things to start happening..."  
  
The phone begins to ring, and Jake grabs it. "MegaKat-"  
  
"Come to the Sakuru Shrine, Dragon Price. Immediately."  
  
"What the--" Jake blinks. "Nanami?"  
  
A voice is heard in the background. "Jake!"  
  
"Phoebe!" Jake grips the phone tightly. "Nanami, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm challenging you to a duel. And, if I win, your engagement is broken."  
  
"The engagement can't be broken!"  
  
"...Too bad for Phoebe then." A click is heard.  
  
"Crud!" Jake slams the phone down.  
  
"Jake...I was thinking that..." Chance wanders into the garage and notices Jake's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"...Nanami finally snapped."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She wants me at the Shrine, and if I don't I go now, something bad will happen!" Jake starts to run to the hangar.  
  
"Wait! I'll go with you!"  
  
Jake stops in his tracks. "Why?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"After all I've done, you still want to come?" Jake turns around to face Chance. "This is the very thing I hid from you."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Chance smiles at him. "Jake, you're my best friend...no matter what."  
  
"But..."  
  
"From the way things sound, you'll need all the help you can get." Chance places a paw on Jake's shoulder. "So, please..."  
  
Jake hesitates, then nods. "All right. Let's go."  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Hey, Teioh! Have you seen our resident duo yet?"  
  
"Nope...But, I did see Mayor Persain and Commander Alisa MiFurr."  
  
Ann smoothes her clothes, a more formal dress suit. "That's important?"  
  
"Well, Mayor Persain showing up isn't late breaking news, as it is a banquet." Teioh says, scribbling some notes. "But, seeing Commander MiFurr here is a little odd...maybe she's acting as the mayor's bodyguard."  
  
"They do come from our neighbor city, Tokata.." Ann takes a look around, and sees Kandi. "Seems like Kandi is enjoying the press' attention...but I want Callie to arrive!"  
  
"Feral and Briggs showing up together doesn't say much, other than they're doing the Fall Season." Teioh says. "The story is to see if their relationship is romantic or not."  
  
"I'd wager that it's romantic...from what I've seen...huh?"  
  
Teioh smiles. "They're here."  
  
********************************************  
  
"You scratch it...and I'm going to have a real problem with you."  
  
"Really, Ulysses...you'll scare the valet."  
  
Feral tosses his car keys to the now shaken valet, while he links arms with Callie. "I haven't gotten a scratch yet, nor do I plan on getting one now. Scratches are expensive."  
  
Callie chuckles. "I'm sure a Feral such as yourself could afford it."  
  
"Yeah...but I'm a frugal Feral."  
  
"Affectionately known as a tightwad."  
  
Feral laughs at that. "What about you? Living off the Briggs estate?"  
  
"Actually, no...I earn my living as a Deputy Mayor."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes...although I could get access to my trust fund if I studied my grandmother's book."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
Callie tightens her grip on Feral's arm. "I was studying grandma's book with her...but, after she died, I couldn't do it anymore. Too many memories...good and bad. So, no trust fund."  
  
"Ah...What kind of book was it?"  
  
"A spellbook...I come from a line of sorceresses on my mother's side."  
  
"My mother comes from a family of sorcerers, and she was more than annoyed when it became apparent that her talents didn't pass on."  
  
"Maybe Feral genes are too strong."  
  
"That's what she said!"  
  
Callie giggles. "I'd like to meet her someday."  
  
"...Say again?"  
  
"Come on." Callie says, pulling a surprised Feral along. "Time to step in front of the cameras."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Phew...that last class was a real killer...I knew I shouldn't have taken that evening class..."  
  
Kia walks down the street, adjusting her bookbag to good spot on her shoulder. "I wonder if Chance will call about that translation...huh?"  
  
Kia finds herself stopped in front of the Sakuru Shrine, sensing some activity from within the confines. Moving closer, she spots a familiar yellow kat.  
  
"Chance?"  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Come on, Commander...Tell me why you wanted to accompany your boss to this banquet."  
  
Commander Alisa MiFurr--a blue-eyed, raven haired she-kat-- smiles, stirring sweetener into her tea. "...I'm bored."  
  
"Bored? You?" Mayor Persain feigns shock. "With what?"  
  
"Well...I haven't been in a Fall Season spirit for a couple of years, and I was thinking that now..."  
  
"...you can be with this Commander Feral, right?"  
  
"He hasn't done it for years." Alisa leans back in her chair. "And, since my social standing high enough, I thought I could actually have some fun this year."  
  
"Eligible catch."  
  
"I know." Alisa looks up to see she-kat approaching their table.  
  
"Ah...Briggs-sama sits here." The petite she-kat looks at place card.  
  
"Wait a minute...aren't you Commander Feral's little sister?" Alisa asks.  
  
"Hai. Anshi Tomodachi. Personal assistant to Deputy Mayor Briggs." Anshi bows. "They both sit here tonight."  
  
"But, why aren't they with Mayor Manx and his...girlfriend." Persain asks, casting a quick look at Manx's table.  
  
"A miracle."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Anshi looks up, and waves. "Briggs-sama! Over here!"  
  
Mayor Persain also looks up. "Umm...Alisa...you might want to reconsider your Fall plans."  
  
Alisa blinks. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Aren't you out of your jurisdiction, Maverick?"  
  
Alisa turns around in her chair, and sees Feral walking up to the table with Callie on his arm. "Well..."  
  
"Callie, this is Commander Alisa MiFurr of Tokata." Feral says. "Alisa, this is Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Callie extends her paw.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, too." Alisa accepts the paw. "And, this is..."  
  
"Mayor Persain!" Callie says. "It's been awhile."  
  
"Indeed." Persain states. "I stop being in contact with Manx for a while, and..."  
  
"I know." Callie sits in the seat Feral pulls out for her. "But, we've all learned to deal with it."  
  
Persain nods while Feral sits between Alisa and Callie. "Good luck."  
  
"Any talking with the press, oniisama?" Anshi asks from her place besides Callie.  
  
"Yes. Just the usual confirming and denying rumors."  
  
Persain raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Like what?"  
  
"Well..." Feral glances at Callie, who blushes slightly. "We announced tonight."  
  
"You two are doing the Fall Season?"  
  
"Hai." Feral says, to which Alisa drops her spoon. "Are you all right?"  
  
"...Yes." Alisa stands up. "I-I have to go power my nose."  
  
Feral blinks as she walks away. "Was it something I said?"  
  
********************************************  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"This way! Hurry!"  
  
Jake and Chance enter the open area of the Sakuru Shrine. Jake takes a quick look around, his eyes getting used to the darkness.  
  
Jake spots a shape on the ground and runs toward it. "I wonder..."   
  
"Hey, wait!" Chance follows him. Jake was holding the shape.  
  
"Phoebe! Phoebe, open your eyes!" Jake gently shakes her.  
  
"Ah, so you finally arrived, my little Dragon Prince. And, you've brought your dear friend."  
  
Both kats look up to see Nanami entering the center of the Shrine, with katana in one paw and a red rose. She tosses the rose to the ground. "To arms, Dragon Prince."  
  
"Nanami, have you gone mad! This isn't the way you call a duel!" Jake says, still trying to awaken the unconscious Phoebe.  
  
"If you refuse the rose, you forfeit the duel." Nanami smiles. "Where's your family honor?"  
  
Jake says nothing, and hands Phoebe to Chance. "Take care of her for me."  
  
"Jake, you can't go against that sword without one of your own!" Chance says, worry in his voice.  
  
"...All I have to do is knock the rose off." Jake spies a long piece of wood on the ground and picks it up. "This will do nicely."  
  
"...Jake..."  
  
Jake looks back at Chance and gives him a reassuring smile. "Wish me luck."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Great...she outranks me! No way I can intercede on that."  
  
Alisa looks at herself in the mirror, retouching her make up. "And, Clawson's is probably going to laugh at me..."  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Alisa sees Callie enter the restroom.   
  
"That's good." Callie takes her own makeup out.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, is it real between you and Ulysses?" Alisa asks, a little nervous. "I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to..."  
  
Callie shakes her head. "It's okay."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Between us...yes it is. I mean, we're in the beginning stages."  
  
"Ah..." Alisa looks at her. "I hear that Mayor Persain is looking to strengthen the ties between Tokata and MegaKat City. But, Manx leaves a lot to be desired."  
  
Callie smiles. "That situation may remedy itself."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, so here you are!"  
  
Callie cringes as she hears the voice. "What do you want, Kandi."  
  
Kandi enters, a smile on her face. "Manxy wanted me to find you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He just loves what you did with the press." Kandi says. "And, I came to see if you were looking like a school marm."  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"Aww...you and the Commander make an adequate couple. Too bad with his choice of date, though."  
  
Callie calmly closes her purse and smiles. "Kandi dear, your padding's showing."  
  
Kandi's face turns pale and retreats. "No way! All this time?!"  
  
Callie continues to smile as she hears an announcement about awards being handed out. "I'd better go and see how many awards Manx racks up."  
  
"I'll go with you." Alisa casts a look for Kandi, who had disappeared. "*Smooth. Couldn't think of a better retort.*"  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Chance!"  
  
"Huh?" Chance looks up to see Kia sneaking up towards he and Phoebe. "What are you doing here."  
  
"I heard the commotion." Kia looks at Phoebe and whispers. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know." Chance casts a glance at Jake, who was parrying Nanami's slices with the stick. "And, I don't know how long Jake can hold out."  
  
Kia reaches into her bookbag and extracts a small bottle. She waves it under Phoebe's nose. "That should help."  
  
"Uh..." Phoebe stirs. She slowly opens her eyes. "...Who are you?"  
  
"Chance Furlong...Jake's friend."  
  
Phoebe smiles. "...We finally meet."  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Huh? Where did Ulysses go?"  
  
"He got a call and left for a moment." Persain says as Callie and Alisa sit down at the table.  
  
"I hope it's not serious..." Callie says, halfheartedly listening to awards being announced.  
  
"I hear that the Commander has lowered the crime rate." Persain states.  
  
"Yes. He worked really hard this year."  
  
"...and, this year's League of Cites Excellence Award goes to an individual that planned and made sure two major community centers were built and stuck close to budget. A civic center and a planetarium. So, it gives me great pleasure to give this award to host city's Deputy Mayor, Calico Briggs."  
  
"Briggs-sama! They called your name!" Anshi says, standing up and clapping.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You got the Excellence Award!" Persain says, also standing up. "Congratulations!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"I don't know much about all this, but can you help him?"  
  
Phoebe straightens up and looks at the duel. "I can try and Call the sword, but..." She begins to feel that familiar stirring. "Can it be?"  
  
Jake's wooden stick was getting battered, and was on the verge on splitting in two. He still protected his rose. "What does all this prove, Nanami! You can't break the engagement!"  
  
"I can try!"   
  
"J-kun!"  
  
"Phoebe!" Jake rolls out of the way of Nanami's blade. "The sword!"  
  
Phoebe starts her chant, but no sphere of light appears. "Oh, no..."  
  
"So it was a copy after all." Nanami makes a swipe at Jake stick, which splinters and knocks him off balance. He falls to the ground while Nanami prepares to attack again.  
  
"I've got you!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"I swear...the things I get calls about..."  
  
"Ulysses! There you are."  
  
Feral turns to see Callie walking towards him, holding something that looked like crystal. They were in a quiet part of the restaurant.  
  
"What's that?" Feral motions to the piece of crystal.  
  
"The League of Cities gave me their Excellence Award!" Callie exclaims, a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
Callie nods, moving closer to Feral. "It makes my decision much easier."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Callie tilts her head upwards. "You can be so hard to kiss, you know."  
  
"I'll make easier for you..." Feral leans down a bit.  
  
"Here we are! Our lovely Fall couple!"  
  
"Huh?" Light bulbs flash all around Feral and Callie, almost to the point of blinding them. Callie spots the ring leader. "Kandi..."  
  
"You two look so much in love. Why not capitalize on it?" Kandi smirks.  
  
The press was beginning to surround them, firing multiple questions.  
  
"So, is it real?"  
  
"How long have you two been involved?"  
  
Callie straightens up, and hands her award to Feral. "May I have your attention?"  
  
The press immediately quiets down. Callie spots Kandi with Manx and smiles.  
  
"After being the Deputy Mayor for many years, I've decided it's time for a change. Therefore, I hereby announce my intention to run for mayor."  
  
The press starts up again, this time turning it's attention to a flabbergasted Manx and Kandi. Callie taps Feral on the arm. "I think it's time we leave."  
  
"Quite." Feral takes Callie's paw and begins to sneak away.   
  
"Wait a moment." Callie spots a water valve and begins to open it.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Payback." Callie steps back and pushes Feral through a door when the fire sprinklers go off, drenching everyone that was in the room. "Okay. Now we can go."  
  
***********************************************  
  
"I've got you!"  
  
"I've got to do something!" Chance starts to run towards Jake.  
  
"Wait!" Phoebe calls. "You can't!"  
  
Nanami slings her blade down as Chance comes between her and Jake. The blade slices across Chance's back, tearing his clothes. The yellow kat collapses in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Chance!" Jake rushes to his friend. The blade had cut across his back, leaving a large wound. He looks at Nanami with contempt. "How could you?"  
  
"A mere causality." Nanami shrugs. "He shouldn't have got in my way."  
  
"He's not a causality." Jake stands up slowly , hatred in his eyes. "He's my best friend!"  
  
**************************************************  
  
"I think we're safe here."  
  
"I hope so. I'm not going near City Hall until things die down."  
  
Feral sits down on one of the wooden planks that line the beach. Callie joins him. "Unusually starry night."  
  
"Yes." Callie leans up against him. "Can you point out anything?"  
  
"...Too many stars, for once." Feral says after awhile.  
  
"...Did you like my surprise?"  
  
"You running for mayor? Yes."  
  
Callie smiles. "I'm glad."  
  
"I bet it made a lot of kats happy..."  
  
Callie looks at him "I did it because I--"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Feral smile and reaches into his collar. "You don't have say anything."  
  
"Huh?" Callie watches as Feral pulls a locket out. "What's that?"  
  
"...I want to give this to you years ago." Feral opens the locket. "But, circumstances prevented it."  
  
"...Really?"  
  
Feral nods, taking out a emerald ring. "I hope you accept it now."  
  
Callie accepts it. "...An engagement ring?"  
  
"No! I mean..."  
  
Callie smiles, slipping the ring over her claw. "Don't worry. I love it."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"So, where to now?" Callie asks. "I doubt things haven't died down enough."  
  
Feral thinks for a moment. "How about..."  
  
"Okay." Callie stands up.  
  
"I didn't even ask yet!"  
  
"You don't have to! Let's go." Callie grabs Feral paw. "And, Ulysses..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You already are my Knight..."  
  
****************************************************  
  
A blinding light envelops Jake, which in turn blinds Nanami. Phoebe goes towards Jake's side.  
  
"O Power of Draco that stirs within..." Phoebe begins to chant, touching her paw to her chest. A sphere of light forms.  
  
"I implore thee..." The sphere concentrates, and the hilt of a sword emerges from it. "...reveal to us now..."   
  
Phoebe falls backwards, and Jake's catches her. He grips the hilt of the sword, and begins to extract it.  
  
"...The power to Revolutionize the world!"   
  
Jake takes the sword and slices at Nanami. The rose is sliced and pink rose petals fly. The blinding light disappears, and Nanami collapses.  
  
Jake takes a deep breath, his paw still clasped tightly around the hilt of the sword. Kia makes her way to Chance, while Phoebe looks at Jake.  
  
"Jake...look at the hilt..."  
  
"Huh?" Jake raises the sword and opens his paw, but the sword was beginning to fade away. But, in the middle of flashes, Jake could make out the distinctive of hilt of...  
  
"The Dragon Sword!" Jake blinks, a sudden thought hitting him. "But, it's not possible! I lost it back in..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"...Nothing." The sword gives one last flash and disappears, leaving nothing behind. A soft groan from Chance snaps Jake back into reality and he runs to Chance's side.  
  
"Are you all right?" Chance says weakly as Jake props him up.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Jake grabs Chance's paw.  
  
"...Good..." Chance closes his eyes. "...I'm glad..."   
  
"Chance?" Jake shakes the kat, but he doesn't respond.  
  
"Oh, no..." Kia says softly.  
  
"Chance!"  
  
  
Fin 


End file.
